


Friðgarðar

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cute Vision (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Half-Siblings, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Kidnapping, M/M, Marvel Norse Lore, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamorous Character, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: The gods and goddesses of Asgard can infact feel when a person prays to them. In an attempt to gain Thors attention two such worshipers offer prayers to try and bring him back to jane. It works in a fantastic way.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Darcy Lewis/Loki, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis & Original Female Character(s), Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis/Thor, Jane Foster/Thor, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Vision (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 141
Kudos: 54





	1. ein

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Temple Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527977) by [Patchouli (lifelesslyndsey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/Patchouli). 



> So this story has been plaguing my dreams for weeks and I just had to get it out so I'm writing this on my phone even though I should really be working on my other stuff. All mistakes are mine but I do not own Marvel and I only get enjoyment out of this.
> 
> a little Inspiration from this cam from A Temple Heart by Patchouli. mostly the sex god Thor parts ad possibly in later chapters some other parts as well.
> 
> Friðgarðar or "peace-enclosures," considered to be religious spaces so marked, in which no weapons could be drawn. in short a Temple or Shrine.

The first time we met I don't quite remember, I was three and her parents had just adopted me. she never once treated me like I wasn't her real sister, and since we had similar features and shared the same birthday down the the second we decided that when people asked if we were twins we would just say yes. I wasn't real sure who my birth father was but my parents told me my mother had been raising me on her own but got sick and just never got better. that I was really my dad's sister's daughter and she never told them her my father was. She left me VHS tape that i got when i turned Eighteen. 

life went on and as we grew the only difference in our appearance was that my eyes where a amber colored with specks of green to her Blue. by the time we hit college I was majoring in history, mostly Norwegian because the first time I heard about Ragnar Lothbroke, when i was a teen, I was hooked on his legend and to me many gods always seemed much more likely than the singular Christian God that was a Hypocrite. Darcy agreed with me so we did our best to stick to Norse holidays and prayers. our parents where avid spiritualists that embraced our choices without question. so we Prayed to Odin and the other Gods and while we could never quite bring ourselves to kill an animal in their names we still tried to pay tribute in some way, Mostly in Flowers and small Gifts that we thought they might like. Loki always got some kid of prank pulled in his name.

We where in our last year of college, she needed 12 science credits to graduate and I was doing a internship at a Museum in DC. we Skype every day, once in the morning once at night to talk about our day. then just at the end of our time away from each other her phone stopped connecting.

"Please, Frigga, let her be safe." I pray softly holding a small bundle of flowers and laying them at the foot of the oldest tree I could find. it always made me feel better to pray the her, a zing hits my chest and it was always calming, even if it was in my head.

three days later my internship was over, credits awarded and I was waiting for graduation when I got a call.

"hey Lala so it turns out we where half right. I just met Friggin Thor." she says. "also please come help we wrangle scientists?" she asks.

I laugh. " of course. I'm finished and honestly I'm sure I can find some place that will interest me or I can just go full Indiana Jones." I tell her.

  
Two days later I'm meeting her in an airport in new Mexico and we hug each other tight. as I pull back I see an older man who must be Erik and a pretty women that must me Jane. the blink at us .

i wave. " greetings Science friends! I'm here to help Darcy keep you fed and watered."

" you are twins?" he asks.

" yep. let's go." 

For the next six months we chance anomalies across the country. I liked it because it really was like I was a real life Treasure hunter and I really liked Jane and Erik. but then the Men In Black came and took Erik to consult of something and a few weeks later the same MIB came and whisked us away to the frozen hell of Norway, though I liked it way more then the other two because I could visit places. though out all of this we still send of prayers up to the Gods, though I couldn't wait to ask this Thor if they heard them. out of boredom more then anything when we went chancing James forcing her to each other typing out her notes we took up both belly dancing and some how managed to find a Gym close to the observatory that did Pole dancing. it would help us be flexible, build core strength and was fun. Darcy hacked into shield and we saw a live feed of New York where throw stood in a circle with not only Iron man but the hulk and Captain America with a very attractive and Bad ass red head and a sleeveless shirt dude with a bow.

but no word was sent to Jane who got angry because who saved the world and then doesn't call you lady love to at least say hi? but I guess godly duties would trump personal ones, not that Jane saw it like that. the next time we saw Erik he was a little unstable. 

we moved a little more permanently to London in Jane's mom's flat, the MIB still keeping track of us and checking up. I got a job at the museum, mostly lower level grunt/secretary work but it was a pay check coming in since Jane was just for the Science! and Darcy mostly kept the two fed and made them bathe regularly.

"so I'm going good shopping, do we need anything other then what we are out of? " I ask over the breakfast table.

" I don't think so. are you sure it's fine? you earn your paycheck." jane says softly 

I wave her off. " it's fine, i get to live rent free here and i get to be with Darcy."

a few months later we where dealing Jane out for a night of dancing and drinking after she hit a wall in her data. I was dressed in a gold short dress with an open back, a sticky bra holding up my chest and a pair of gold strappy heels with my chocolate hair hanging loose in light curls. Darcy was in a matching dress but in silver, we both wore contacts and Jane stood awkwardly in a little black dress as we order a drink at the bar. after a few drinks she starts to loosen up and we pull her to dance with us, ignoring the eyes on us as Darcy and move in perfect sync. out of the corner of my eye I spot two men that had to be the agents sent to keep tabs on us, one was tall blonde and very muscled, beside him stood a slightly shorter but well toned dark haired man with brown eyes and amazing hair. i turn to Darcy and grin.

"shall we send tribute?" I ask her with a smirk.

her answering smirk matched mine. "Jane, will you be alright for a while? we are going to see if we can reach Thor with a little experiment?" 

she looks at us. "what exactly are you going to do?" she asks softly.

"well Thor is technically a literal sex god, so we are going to send him a few orgasms and see if it will make him hurry his hunky ass back to your love thighs." I tell her.

she blinks but smiles. "go ahead. I'll be waiting here. "

I lean in and kiss her lips softly and Darcy follows suit as we turn hands held as well walk over to the two men. both look at us blankly though it was easy enough to see the heat. 

I step forward and run my hands up the tall blonds chest then back down and dip my finger into the top of his pants.

"I saw you watching." I tell him as I slid my finger further down to feel coarse hair. his blue eyes widen a little as I see Darcy doing the same to the other man. i pull my hand free and take his and pull him toward the side rooms mostly used for private parties, he follows without a protest and let's me shut and lock the door. I turn and point at the couch."sit." 

he sits with lout question and I reach under my dress and wiggle out of my gold lace thong and move towards him and straddling his waist as I lean in to kiss him. his hands slide under my dress to grip my bare hips as I reach down and pop the button of his pants and sliding the zipper down before pulling his rapidly hardening cock out to give it a firm stroke causing him to moan into my mouth. I grin as I pull back to look into his face taking one of his hands in my free one and sliding it between my thighs. " touch me."

he seems to like the firmness of my voice as his cock twitches in my hand but does as he is told. i pause in my touching his cock as I feel him working my clit and sliding one finger after another before three where pumping into me. i reach into the clutch that matched my dress and pull out a condom and look at him. " do you want this?" 

"fuck yes." he says speaking for the first time. I waist no time ripping the package open and rolling it on him before I lean up his hand falling away as I line him up and sink down, I wait only a few seconds before I raise up and down in a steady rhythm rolling my hims every third drop and his hands press harder into my hips as he leans forward kissing on my neck. as I move against him I keep Thor in my mind, picturing him as I send my prayer up to him. soon he had taken control on the pace l lifting and dropping me quicker and harder. I move my hand down to circle my clit. the moment I cum i felt this hot flash, like static shock down my spin and he moans loudly as he follows suit. i lean back and thank Thor mentally for his blessing. 

the man below me leans back breath raged and i move swiftly off him and slide my thong back on and head to the door and leave with out a word to him. as I step out the door across opens and I see Darcy stepping out, the man in a similar state and we smile each winking at the other man before we head back to Jane who was still nursing her drink.

"so I think he might have heard me. right at the end I felt this sorta static shock but a little more intense. " I tell her.

"me too. it felt really nice and I've never had that happen before." Darcy says.

"well we will just have to do more experiments and when he comes back ask him if he heard you both. because he does do this kinda shock thing when he cums." Jane says then she brings. "those guys are walking over."

a few seconds later we turn to meet their eyes. the dark haired man smirks.

"that wasn't nice, leave a man like that." he says.

I shrug." you both came so it's not like we left you blue balled. besides don't you have to report this to you MIB bosses?"

the both blink. "you knew we where shield?"

"yup, figured we would fuck with you the fun way. because in sure there will me a good chunk of paper work you have to fill out for that little incident and then there will be questions. " Darcy says sipping her new drink.

" bye bye now. hope you had a good time. " 


	2. Tveir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is Chapter two. Hope you enjoy it! Once more I own nothing but the ofc and the joy I get out of writing.

for the next year Darcy and I pick both men and women at random to use for out little Thor sex rituals. Jane had pretty much given up but still goes with us to drink and dance and at a few times joined me for one. the two agents still shadow us and we switched on them to see how the other was but after that we send them away anytime they come calling. I got more responsibility at work so Darcy hired an intern to help with Jane and Erik.

then one afternoon Darcy calls me in a panic Jane disappeared for five hours and then Thor appeared and whisked her away in a flash of light. by the time we get back Erik was missing too.

two days later I called in sick from work and head out with Darcy and Ian to pick up Erik who was in a nut house. then things just got weird and there was no time to think as we use the devices to help defeat the bad guys, Elves! by eight the next morning we sat in Jane's mom's flat waiting for Thor to come back. he appeared in the back garden and I walk to stand beside Darcy who watches Jane hug him.

"so i guess now we can asked if he got our tributes." I say with a grin.

Darcy was silent as Jane walks over. "so this is Elizabeth, but we call her Lala."

I smile at him. " we have been conducting a year long experiment. tell me Thor God of lightning and fertility, have you gotten out tributes on Thorsdays?" 

he look from myself to Darcy heat behind his eyes." indeed I have. it has been a very long time since a tribute from Midgard was offered so frequently." he says with a deep rumble.

" well then that means the other gods we pray get the tributes we send them, though you are the only one we give orgasms too." I tell him with a grin.

Jane smiles with a small shake of her head." what will you both do now? "

" like we are going to miss out on Thorsday shenanigans. though I would offer them directly if you are you know cool with it." I tell her. 

"sure. I'm sure we can work out something." she answer with a half grin. 

" wait so you would be find with her sleeping with your boyfriend?" Ian asks with wide eyes looking between the four of us. "and Darcy?" 

she looks at him with a little frown." my dude, I'm only person who gets to have any say in what i do with my Vagina. if Jane says it's cool and the sudden need to fuck Thor comes on me you best bet your skinny ass I'm gonna climb that god like a tree."

"you people are weird." 

A few weeks later we hear the knew that shield has fallen and that Tony stark is offering us a place to stay in his tower. we had yet to actually do anything but Jane was still adamant that she was fine if we jumped her gods bones. so when we arrive at the tower following the very fit Thor talking happily when we come face to face with the rest of the avengers.

"what's this point break?" the man who could only be Tony stark asks with a smirk.

I look from Jane to Darcy, head cocked in question. both nod and I step forward and smile at him.

" we are Thor's Harem." I answer with a smile. 

"wait so you all?" he asks his eyes widening as the other men stare, the buff blonde blushed bright. 

"well not at the same time. Darcy and I have spent a year and a half sending Thor Orgasms as tribute trying to get him to come back Cuz Jane said she would share." I tell him.

"tributes?" the fluffy haired man in glasses asks.

"Thor isn't just the God of Lightning, he is an actual sex God. what better way to get his attention the to fuck in his name every Thorsday? we are all for the Scientific experimentation and our theory was proven right, at least with Thor. further efforts will have to be made to see if other gods can hear our prayers." I say with a wide smile " I love science. "

"so who was first?" the blonde with no sleeves asks.

" couple of shield agents sent to shadow us, they had so much paper work to file. heard they gave cap some trouble. " Darcy says with a smile walking up.

"wait, are you twins?!" tony asks his voice going up am an octave. 

" well we share the same birthday, but if you wanna get technical I was adopted by my uncle when my bio mom, his sister, got cancer and died when I was three. never met my bio dad. he found out my mom was up the Duff and sent a stained guy to 'deal' with the problem." I say with a shrug. 

his eyes go very wide." what year where you born?"

"87'."

"Holy fuck." he says before turning to a pretty red head in a pant suit." pep, she might be that situation Dad sent obi to take care of. I have paper work on it."

"wait, so does that make you my dad or my brother?" I ask eyebrow raised.

"while i was a pretty smooth teen I didn't actually fuck around until like the year after you where born. so uh mind doing a little test?" he asks a nervous smile on his face.

"as long as I don't have to study for it and we are free tomorrow for Thorsday." I say with a half smile as I reach out and grasp Thor's hand not holding his hammer. he gives it a squeeze. 

" we should feast in celebration!" Thor says with a soft smile pressing a kiss to my temple.

"good idea Big guy, but first let's get to out rooms, we could all do with a shower and we need to call Erik and Ian. " Darcy says with a grin he blue eyes speaking with mischief. " though i don't think they will join in on Naked Wednesdays. "

"I'm sorry but miss foster can't really be find with this." the buff blonde says still pink faces.

Jane, Darcy and i turn and glare at him." Doctor Foster." we say together.

"and why would i not be fine with it? he is a God, they are two of his followers who have been praying to him for longer then I've known them all. it's only fair as I've participated in a few Thorsday's with Lala."

I wink at her. " it was fun."

the man blinks. " you must be Howard's kid."

" and who are you of he of much Judgment?" I ask turning back to him as a women in a lab coat comes with a swab. I open my mouth and let her do her thing, but keep eye contact and wink at her when she steps back and mime call me. she flushes and scurries off.

"this is the captain of america." Thor says his thumb doing circles on the top of my hand.

I blink and look him up and down. " how...Disappointing. he has been thawed out for what two years? and still I can smell the misogyny from the 40s."

"I beg your pardon?" he asks with a frown crossing his arms as the rest watch in a sort of awe, Jane and Darcy smiling. 

" I'm positive Thor has spoken of how his lady is a doctor of science, I'm sure every on in shield has called her Doctor foster, and yet you automatically do not call her buy her proper address, then you try and shame us for our actions in relation to who we Chose to fuck. I will fuck anyone I damn well please and you have no say on it what so ever. now kindly go sit on what ever pole you have stuck up your ass, fuck you very much." I say with the sweetest smile I can muster as his face goes a deeper shade of red.

" you don't need a DNA test tony, that's definitely your sister." the Fluffy haired man says stepping forward. " hello doctor Bruce banner."

I release Thor's hand and take his "Elizabeth Lewis, but you can call me Lala, Doctor." 

"Lala?" he asks with a smile. 

I lean forward, pulling him close enough to whisper." I'll make you sing." I say before leaning back and winking as he flushes.

"please follow me. we have a floor for Thor and it has three rooms." the red haired women in a pant suit, Pep, says. 

I smile and move to Thor."carry me my prince?" I ask with a smile.

he lifts me up and hauls me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and rest his hand on my ass." lead the way Lady pepper."

I giggle as I grab his ass as he walks." wow Jane! it's so pert and firm!"

she laughs." wait till you get to his pectorals and Abs. "

" Jane, you are so getting a very nice reward. I'll do that thing with my tongue you really like."

Just as we get out the door I hear tony." I don't know if I should be proud that apparently good sex runs in my family or upset that now I can never fantasize about Doctor foster without remembering my sister has been there."

"pretend its Darcy! she isn't related to you!" I call out to him and I hear him laughing.

Thor's hand gently runs my Jean covered ass." this was most unexpected. though I will not look a gift Bilge Snipe in the mouth."

half an hour later in the living room of the floor we set up a intercity Alter in tribute to his later mother and we offer her flowers and prayers to where he soul rests in Valhalla.

" don't worry, we will take care of Thor for you, my Queen." I whisper kissing a flower and laying down.

" I'm sure mother has heard your prayers." he says softly from behind where we kneel.

" we will set up Loki's after dinner." Darcy tells him with a smile. 

he smiles kindly. " I am indeed lucky to have such kind followers." he says before he pulls all three of us into a a deep kiss each. "let us return to our new friends and inquire after food."

half an hour later I sat between Thor and Jane with Darcy on the other side of Thor and Tony directly in front of me. 

"so what's the verdict? are you I big brother?" I ask as I drop one hand onto Thor's thigh running it up and down lightly.

" I have the results now sir." a voice says.

I blink. " an A.I.?"

"indeed miss. I am Jarvis." 

"well let's hear it Jarvis." tony says.

" she is indeed your sister sir. I have additionally found a buried account set aside for her should she ever learn of her parentage as well as a letter from your mother sir."

"wait from my mom? she knew about dads cheating?"

"I do not know. shall I have the letter brought up? it is in one of the vaults here sir."

"please. thank you Jarvis." I say softly.

"as you wish miss."

"well I wasn't expecting to have a little sister when I woke up this morning."

I smile as I squeeze high up on Thor's thigh, he shifts to be able to spread his legs a little further apart. " well I'd like to get to know you if you want."

"man, if the kids from school ever hear about this they are gonna try and pretend like they didn't make out school years shit." Darcy says. " though now I'm gonna miss being able to tell people we are twins just to mind fuck them."

I grins. " well we still share the same birthday, down to the second. so it are practically twins."

"wait so you where born at the exact same time?" Bruce asks. "fascinating. "

"yep, though I was more in Hell's Kitchen." I says.

"and I was born in Brooklyn. family's been there since that immigrated in 1910 family legend is my great grandma was the little sister of Bucky Barnes. though she died when we where a year old, six months after pops. " 

"wait your grandma was Rebekah Barnes?" cap asks with wide eyes.

"Barnes was her maiden name yeah. she only had one child, my grandma who had my Dad and Aunt." Darcy answers. "though gran couldn't really remember much by the end and all her papers got lost in a fire just after the war."

an hour later tony pepper and Bruce sit with us in the comment room as I stare at a thick envelope with my name on it. I look at tony as i wiggle my self down between Thor's legs and Jane sits besides and takes my hand.

"so, you read it first. this could have been the last thing your mom ever wrote." i tell him.

"I. are you sure?" he asks.

i lean back as Thor wraps an arm around me and rests his chin in my shoulder. "if it was my mom I'd want to be the first to read it.my Bio mom left me a VHS tape that I got when I turned 18."

he takes a deep breath in and opens the envelope and pulls out the papers. inside was a fat packet of papers. he unfolds them and starts to read. as he reads his hands holding the paper shake and paper reaches out to rest her hand on his arm. as his hand shakes a another smaller sheet of paper falls to the ground. Bruce picks it up and sets it on the table.

"so what's she say?" I ask softly.

"that she knew about the affair and you and that she would have liked to have been a part of your life. that she found out too late to convince dad to not send obi to deal with her." He says softly holding the papers out to me before he picks up the slip of paper that had fallen onto the ground. " it's the account information, she is the one who set it up for you."

I smile at him as I look down at the paper." Well your mom seems like she was an amazing lady. I'm sad I never got the chance to meet her. But now you're stuck with me bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you liked it. Drop a comment and or a Kudo. Or don't either way is cool.


	3. þrír

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, looks like this one is really Dug in deep and just keeps going. So we are just gonna grab hold and keep going until it stops. maybe be a short Chapter may be a Long one, so we will see. All Mistakes i make a mine, if any one wants to be my Beta send me a message.

Tony spent the next hour asking me all kinds of questions about what i like and don't like. Turns out we actually have a lot in common, from the food we like, food we cant stand the sight of and even music. though his tastes run more towards Classic rock and Golden Oldies he Has Does know K-pop and Folk-pop that a good bit of my music library holds. time passes in what feels like a blink but really was Hours. 

I make plans to meet him for lunch the next day to go over some legal paper that Pepper wants me to sign, Since he wanted to Add me as family and Give me a job or just pay for my Digs and trips. when we get back to the apartment Darcy and Jane get to work on the Shrine for Loki. i Turn to Thor and move to stand in front of him and reach up to take his face in my hands and pull gently.

He Leans down with a small smile, the ends of his hair brushing my wrists and i press my lips to his. " Thank you, for always being the Strength i need."

He reaches up and strokes my cheek his Ocean Blue eyes showing the small smile on his lips. " There is no need to thank me."

"Maybe not to you, but that was something that was terrifying for me. but i could feel you, not just you against my back but in my Heart." i say softly as i take one of his hands and hold it over my heart. "its like when we send tribute to you but different at the same time."

before he says anything Darcy calls over and says it was ready. i smile and step away from him and walk over to the newly erected Shrine for his brother. i kneel down beside Darcy who takes one of the flowers.

"i hope that you have found the Peace in Valhalla that you didn't find in this life." she says softly kissing the petals before setting it down and i silently pray the same prayer.

"now lets work up a Schedule." Jane say with a smile. " I will take tonight."

" Then if Thor is alright with it, i will take tomorrow. its up to him to decide how many times, when and where." I say with a smile as i stand. " You are of course welcome to join Jane. I still owe you."

The next morning as i start to come back into Awareness i could feel an Orgasm building. i crack my eyes open and find Thor's head between my legs. i moan and Shudder as the Spark works its way through me. " Thor."

He raises his head and stands. " I would like to have you now." he says his voice thick with Desire.

"Gods be praised." i say as i sit up and pull my shirt over my head as he pushes down his sleep pants, his Thick and beautiful cock bounces lightly as he stands straight. he kisses his way up until when he was in reach and i pull him into a kiss and i run my hands over his back.

He Reaches down between us and slips a finger inside. " So wet for me."

i roll my hips into his hand as he easily slides two more fingers to join the first. " my god." 

his chest rumbles in a near Purr. " that's right, I am Your God. You will not Quicken a child until you Chose to have one. A gift from your God." he says as he pulls his hand back and leans back, my legs around his hips as he presses the head of his cock to my entrance and slowly presses in. i moan and gasp arching my back as his Pelvis bone meets mine. he is still for just a moment before he starts at a slow pace reaching down and pressing two fingers onto my clit. i gasp and roll my hips up into his. after a few more thrusts he manages to turn me until I'm on my knees and he is thrusting into me hard and fast in a steady rhythm before he hits my g-spot and i send him a silent Prayed as i cum around him and a few seconds later i feel that static shock ripple though me, stronger then it had ever been as he follows suit. he pulls back and lays down and i move to cuddle into his side.

"Wow, that was Amazing. we are so doing that as many times as possible." i tell him with a giggle kissing his chest.

" yes i agree. it has been a long time since I've felt that During sex. i nearly forgot how good it was to come to completion while hearing those Prayers." he says playing the the ends of my lose hair. " I like these. " he says using his other hand to graze the Nordic Runes running up my side Spelling his name.

" I got them before you met Jane and Darcy. I'm sure you saw them but i have some for the Others too. " i lift up my right breast. " I though Loki would enjoy this spot."

He smiles. " yes, he would have. lets get up, you have plans with you brother this afternoon and we can prepare for tonight." he says siting up and kissing me.

"alright. but lets take a shower together." 

An hour later i say on the couch between his legs as he braids my hair back with more skill the either Darcy or myself have ever managed. Darcy and Jane sit not far away munching on pop-tarts. he finishes the braid, a fishtail braids from the front to the back and held together wit ha hair tie. i move and straddle his waist and run my fingers though his hair before i lean in and kiss him. he growls low and wraps his arms around me.

"You tempt me."

I smile as i cover his face with kisses. " but you are just so kissable. isn't that right Jane?"

"It is true, your face just screams for kisses, plus your lips. well lets be honest, ever part of you. so how was your morning?" she asks.

"Perfect. i don't think i can ever be wit ha mortal man again, how could they live up to a God." i says smiling at her.

his fingers dig into my sides. " If you chose to lay with another, i would like to watch. but i would have it be that i am the only one that spills seed into you."

i smile and kiss his nose. " don't worry my prince. you are the only one to ever mark me so."

before he has a chance to say anything else the door slides open and tony walks in looking at a tablet before she stop and takes in the scene.

"whoa. right, you Harem. so uh is this like Monogamous or do you see other people too?" he asks softly.

"well so far its just been us but i can have another partner if i want. so i guess you are ready for our fun filled Bonding day? do we get to poke Cap? though i wonder if i could get Cap to poke me? Induce some Catholic guilt over wanting to bend me over a table." i look down at Thor. " What do you say?"

he smiles. " I feel like you are Doing it to cause Mischief. If you can Convince him you will have a better Silver Tongue then Loki had."

I smile as i kiss him once more before i stand and turn to Tony. " what do you say Brother mine, shall i use my Stark sexual magic and get into the paragon of Virtues pants?"

"on one hand I'm a little disturbed but on the other i do enjoy watching cap in Embarrassing situations." he says softly before he grins. " Fuck it, lets Embarrass the shit out of him."

i walk over and slide my shoes on. " first lets go see Pepper. are you sure you want it out that that your dad has an Bastard?"

"Lizzie, because i will not call you Lala, i would be happy to have your name changed to Stark and though you a very big expensive party proclaiming to the world that i have a sister. the only Down side would be you know some dick kidnapping you for ransom or the bad guy of the week trying to use you a leverage." he says as we head to the door.

"My bro, Thor would became to get the gate keeper to find me in like three seconds flat if me Jane and Darcy ever got snatched." i pause and look up to the sky. " you find me quick and ill Worship you appropriately."

from behind me Thor Laughs. " That would be quite the sight."

"Let me in on this God loving too. Man in the sky, you can have us together!" Darcy says to the ceiling.

"on that note, lets head to peps office." Tony says with a half smile shaking his head.

i blow a kiss the the three. " need me to get anything while I'm out?"

"Fresh Flowers for the Shrines." Darcy says. " and if you manage to get into caps pants, Pics or it didn't happen."

i smile and nod before i look into Thor's ocean blue eyes. " don't worry, ill just Blow him. anything else ill lure him back here and we can have fun together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once more let me know what you think Leave a Comment or a Kudo. or don't as always this is mostly for me but if you like it yay!


	4. Fjórir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i had a dream.......so you get more. enjoy or dont either way works for me. all Mistakes are mine and i own nothing.

The elevator ride up down to where the Offices where is silent and a little awkward, because really we had known each other not even a full 24 hours. I am the first to break the Silence.

"so, i wonder if their are more of us. like was my mom just like too hot to resist or was he just a Habitual adulterer?" I ask with a half smile.

he smiles at me. " well you can bet as soon as you head back to your little group thing you have going with Thor I am going to have a deep look into the vaults here." he sighs and runs his hand though his hair." really hope that he didn't constantly cheat on my mom. because I was so sure he worshiped her and loved her enough to commit only to her. "

I reach over and take his hand in mine. "well if it helps, I don't want there to be more. I'm kinda of use to having a Sibling all to myself. now I have two, even if Darcy isn't Biologically my sister."

it takes us another ten minutes to get to pepper and then another two hours going over all the paper work. by the time we are headed out to find Cap I have a credit card with no limitations and a bank card that's for the account Maria Stark left for me with a massive Balance. I smile and hug pepper before we leave.

"well I guess let's go antagonize Cap. Question does your Gym have a stripper pole?" I ask him.

he nods with a smirk " my gym have everything you could possibly need. so what's the plan here Lizzie?"

"well Tony, first thing first we have to find him."

"Captain Rogers is currently In the Gym with airman Wilson." Jarvis says.

"Jarvis, where you alive and in a body I would kiss you. until such a time you are forever my favorite A.I."

"Thank you miss. you are much more agreeable then sir."

before we step into the Gym I tie my t-shit to show off between my belly button and the edges of my low cut very tight blue jeans. I wink at tony before I reach into my bra and arrange my breasts to have the best cleavage just before the door opens and he leads me out.

I saw Cap standing there talking to a slightly shorter muscular African American man.

"so this is the gym. you and the other are programmed in so you can come here any time you like. " he says just a little louder then normal.

I move to the pole off to the side of the room and do a basic twirl on it.

"well this is perfect."

"hey tony, who is this?" the man asks and I can feel both sets of eyes on my back.

I turn and walk over and smile a flirty smile. " Elizabeth Lewis, but you call Call me Lala."

"Sam. so what do you do? are you like new recruit?" he asks with his own flirty smile.

"oh no. I came along with Thor." i say before i turn to Cap who's eyes are locked on my middle. "Hello again Captain."

He flushes. " uh i'm sorry about yesterday, i'm not use to talking to beautiful women. some times my mouth just says things before i can think about it."

i grin. " well how about you take me out for Coffee and we will call it even?"

"i can do that. you don't mind a motorcycle do you?" he asks wit ha small smile.

i walk forward and run a finger across his chest with a smile. " Do i mind siting flush against a very attractive man while a machine vibrates between my thighs?" i ask softly as i give him an appreciative once over as Sam laughs and Tony looks torn between laughing or being grossed out. " i don't mind at all. Lead on Captain."

"Steve. call me Steve." 

i smile and turn to tony. " Let Thor and Jane know i will be back in a few hours."

"yeah, just try not to get arrested kid?" he says wit ha smile.

"I will try, Brother mine." i follow Steve to the elevator that tony and i just got out of and silently get on as he hits the buttons. " Where would you like to go Steve?"

"oh i have this Cafe that i go to a lot. its got good coffee and well the pie it good too." he says flexing his hands. " I'm uh not good at this. Buck, he would know exactly what to say and do."

i reach out and put my hand over the top of his. " well its a good think i'm going out with you then? a coffee date with a man who might be my uncle would be a little awkward."

when the doors open he leads me to where his bike sat and a wall beside it with helmets and jackets. he pulls one and holds it open so i can slip my arms in and i put my helmet on as he puts on his own and mounts the bike before i step up and sit maybe a little closer then is necessary. one hand at his chest the the other down at his hip. he starts the bike and takes off. as we drive i wiggle my hand close to his him until its under his shirt and jacket and do small circles just above the button to his pants. i felt his back straighten but he says nothing even as i dip a fingertip just under the front of his pants. this was probably a bad idea but i wanted too see how far i could get before he stopped me. 

twenty minutes later i have nearly my whole hand in the front of his pants and the tips of two fingers lightly grazing coarse hair and soft flesh. he pulls into a parting spot and puts the kick stand down. i slowly start to pull away when his hand grasp my wrist and presses it further into his pants and i feel that he is enjoying the attention.

"Why Steve i do believe you are enjoying this." i say smiling.

"wont Thor be upset?" he asks his voice think.

"i promised him i would do nothing more the touching and maybe a Blow job. anything more he wants to watch." i say before i sigh and pull my hand back. " sadly i don't think you are into doing that in public." i say as i dismount and pull off my helmet as he does does the same.

he hangs his helmet on the handle bar before he pulls me closer and presses a kiss to my lips. " you are trouble."

i grin and i wrap my arms around his neck. " true, but only the best kind. would you like to take care of this?" i ask cupping him.

"w-where?" he asks his voice going up an octave.

"follow me." i tell him pulling back. he gets off and puts our helmets on the pegs for them and pockets the keys before he takes my hand and lets me lead him into a side ally beside the cafe he drove us to. there was a small doorway that was hidden in a small alcove. " you can say no, just because i want this doesn't mean that you have to agree." i tell him.

"i want this. just." he says softly.

i smile and pulls his face down for a kiss. " you never did this with some one you where not dating. or id a back alleyway. don't worry ill take care of you." i say before i pus him back against the wall and i drop down to my knees quickly un-buttoning and zipping him puling him free. he was longer then Thor but not as thick. i wrap one hand around him and give a firm squeeze causing him to lean back and bit his lip to keep the moan from escaping. " Such a pretty cock." i close my eyes and lick him from balls to the tip before i whisper. " Thank Thor for this meal." before i take him into my mouth and suck the tip before i start to bob my head, one hand gently massaging his balls and the other grasping firmly at the bottom of his length.

" oh God." he says softly, one hand braced on the wall in front and the other resting at the back of my head. I Hum as i tighten my hold and take him deeper into my mouth speeding up the rhythm as i pray to a Thor. his hips start to move on their own and he moans lowly. " I I'm gonna Oh God." he says and a few seconds later i felt his warm seed in my mouth and i swallow three times before i pull back, his now limp cock dropping to hang against his pants.

" Thank you. " i tell him as i gently tuck him back into his pants and after zipping him up i stand. " now lets have coffee." i say pecking his lips and taking his hand. before we step out my phone rings and i see its The number set up for Thor. " Hello my Prince." i say as i answer smiling at the screen that shows him wit ha grin on his face, as we move and sit at one of the tables and let Steve order for me.

"My sweet one. Who are you with right now?" he asks with a smile.

"Steve. He let me use my mouth to send you tribute. though i think he worries you will be upset with us." i tell him as Steve watches with wide eyes.

"H-he could feel that?" he whispers softly. 

"I am only Upset that i could not witness you using your sweet mouth on him. perhaps the good Captain would like to join us in our revelry at some time?" he says and i can see in his eyes he is very turned on at the thought.

"We may have to work him up to that my Prince. now go and state you needs with Jane and when i return you can pick how you will have me."

"You are good to me my Sweet one." he says before he ends the call and i turn to Steve. " See, In Asgard such arrangements are common practice. he is not Upset with either of us but he felt you. you must have unconsciously thought of him. tell me was it like a static shock up your spine?"

"yes." a waitress comes with our coffee, she smiles at Steve but frowns at he sight of me. i reach out and take his hand and press a kiss to his knuckles. she leaves quickly.

"She wants you to bend her over a table and fuck her." i tell him.

he shakes his head pink in the face. " That's Beth."

"uh huh, doesn't change the fact that she wants to Climb you like a tree and bang you hard." i say as i put the cream and sugar into my coffee.

he blinks. " you have a dirty mouth."

i smirk. " you didn't mind it when it was wraps around your cock."

"Never said i didn't like it. I'm still getting use to women who are free to act how they want." he sips his own. " so uh how would me and you work with Thor?"

"well its our agreement that i can sleep with any one i like his only wish is that i only go with out Protection for him and that he can watch my Couplings. if you are agreeable he would fuck me at the same time as you. I'm free to pick any partner i like." i say simply.

"But what if you fall in love?" he asks softly.

"then he or she will simply have to accept the fact that Thor will always be a part of me. if they can not then i will not stay with a person who would dictate what i can do with my own body and how I Worship my Gods." i answer simply. " You can think it over and Decide. Until then we can do what we just did, perhaps you can return the favor."

"is this like that Friends With Benefits thing Sam was telling me about?" he asks.

"yes. and just think, you can Make Tony speechless if you hint at what we do together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well we will see if i have the will to get another chapter out after this. Thank you to MsCreant, univac, and tabbycat1220 as well as 1 guest who have left Kudos. MsCreant for the Subscription! and univac for the comment!


	5. Fimm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my brain is still in this mode so lets get one more out of this. i may or may not get into the actual Plot but honestly even if i am the one writing this i haven't got a clue where its going other then its not gonna be Canon Compliant in a few places. we are working out way up to Ultron in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine, but pretty much nothing else is.

We return back to the tower half an hour later. out little date went well and he even asked if i would sit and let him Draw me. when we drive up i see Thor waiting. when the Bike stops he steps forward as i take of the helmet and jacket after Dismounting. just as soon as i put them in their proper spot and turn he pulls me to him and kisses me deep one hand at the back of my head and the other at my ass. my leg automatically wrap around him.

"My sweet one." he says lowly. " Did you enjoy your outing with the good Captain?"

i smile as i give him an Eskimo kiss. " I did. he said he will think over your offer and get back to us later. i take it Science called Jane away?"

"Indeed. but now you have returned i can continue our plans for the day." he says letting me slide down his body.

i smile and step back before i move to Steve and pull him into a kiss. " let Jarvis know when you are ready for me to model for you."

before he can answer Thor steps forward and lifts me up and over his shoulder before he quickly head to out apartments. the moment he steps inside and the door shuts behind us he sits me down and quickly strips my clothes off and his follow.

"Over the couch." he says his voice deep. i walk over to the back of the couch and lean over spreading my legs. i feel him kneel behind me and he quickly works his fingers and tongue into my already wet center. i moan out as his fingers move at a quick pace pressing deep up to his knuckles. 

"Thor." i call out as i feel my first orgasm run though me.

He stands before he presses his hard cock inside until his hips are pressed against my ass. " he did not touch you so?" he growls out as his hips snap back and them forward.

"No, wouldn't do that with out you there to watch." i tell him as i push back into him. " Oh My God, Thor."

His fingers dig into my hips as his pace is Harder. " i am your god. i would like to watch him slide deep in you, hear the sounds you would make. hear the smack of his flesh against yours." he says as i grip the fabric moaning. "Would you call my name or his i wonder?"

"Thor always Thor." i answer panting.

One hand moves to where we are joined and presses firm circles on my clit. " Your Body is my Temple. Mine." he says and with one firm circle white flashes behind my eyes as i call out his name and the normal static rushes though my spine. as my walls clinch down on him he moves in a frenzied pace before i feel him spill inside me with a loud moan. he leans forward wrapping his arms around me.

"I will Never tire of the feel of you." he says kissing my bare shoulder before pulling back.

i feel his cum dibble down my thighs but don't really pay it any mind. " i take it you still like the idea of watching me with another? "

he smiles and pulls me to his chest. " yes, and you? "

"i would like it too. so who do you have in mind?" i ask him as we move to cuddle on the couch.

" the Captain and perhaps Hawk-eye and the Widow." he says running his hand up and down my bare side.

"well Steve might take some Convincing but i don't think the other two would take too much. Hawk-eye already admired me yesterday. you ask him and i will be ready." i tell him.

" In all my many years, i wonder what i did to deserve such a faithful follower."

Three months pass in relative ease, the calls to assemble all for some minor bad guy and i had gotten to know every one much better. Tony Pepper and i have Dinner on Mondays. Thankfully it appeared i was the only child born from an affair. he seemed to like having family again and felt the need to do thing for me.

Jane and Darcy where off in some remote place to get readings so that left me with Thor. i woke up early and not bothering to get dressed, i brush my teeth before i walk into out little kitchen.

"Jarvis, play me some music." a few seconds later the k-pop band Brown eyed girls starts to play, Abracadabra. "thank you," as i get food ready i dance to the song. the song was half over as i turn hips moving side to side when i come face to face with a frozen Clint. 

he stands, blue eyes wide with a box of Pizza in one hand and a Six pack of beer in the other his eyes darting across all my exposed flesh. " uh." he says as he door shuts.

before i can reply, though i make no move to cover up, Thor steps in wearing a pare of sleep pants. " Clint! i was not expecting you for several hours!" he says.

"oh uh so we not gonna say anything about your girl behind naked?" he asks wit ha half smile. i could tell i had caught him off guard.

"Does my being naked bother you?" i ask as i finish my food and he sets his down.

" we not in a bad way, you are very nice to look at. but uh aren't you with Thor?" he asks.

"I suppose it would be called an Open relationship. He likes to watch. if i'm not mistaken i think he may have invited you here to ask if you would like to Fuck me." i say with a smile as i look him up and down, he wore tight jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

"and you would be okay with this?"

" considering i blow Steve weekly trying to get him to agree? yes i'm more then okay with this. besides I've seen you watching me in the Gym." i say with a grin.

"Indeed Clint. if you are agreeable." Thor says walking over and wrapping an arm around my middle.

"so you asked me to hang out today because you want to watch me screw one of your girlfriends?" he asks putting his hands in his pocket. " Damn am i glad i agreed to live here. so when do we want to do this?" he asks.

I kiss Thor's cheek before i walk over and stand in front of him. " i spouse now would work unless of course you wish for time to prepare?"

"now is good, perfect even." he says reaching out but not touching me. " you sure you want to do this?"

i take his hand, the skin hard and calloused from years of hard word. i bring it close and kiss the tips of his fingers. " I spent a year finding random people to fuck. Thor had rules. no glove no love. lucky for you i'm always ready."

He blinks three times before he leans forward and pulls me into a kiss. i wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss as he holds my hips. He pulls back after a moment and stands striping out of this clothes. " so where are we doing this?"

"My bed room. i normally sleep with Jane and Thor." i say as i turn and walk to the door and open it before stepping inside. when i turn Clint was completely bare and his cock jutting out proudly and pale to his tan skin. i pull him until we reach the bed and i pus his onto it. he sits and moves back until he sits legs out and lays back. i kiss and lick my way up his thighs until i reach the head of his straining member and kiss the tip. before i move to straddle his hips and take his hand and guide it between my thighs as i leans over and pepper his chest with kisses as he works his fingers inside. sit up and lean back letting my moans fall free from my lips. i roll my hips into his hand as she slips a third finger in and his thumb rubs at my clit. "oh my Thor." i call out as i cum.

Thor steps forward, completely naked and holds out a condom to me. i take it and kiss him. " Now Sweet one."

i rip the package open as Clint pulls his hand away and was sucking on the fingers as i roll the condom on him. "ready?"

"best day ever. remind me to hang out with Thor more often if this is how it ends up." he jokes with a smirk.

i line him up and slowly sink down on him, the smirk disappears as he leans his head back groaning. as i bottom out i circle my hips and he lets out a strangle moan hands on my hips, finger pressing tight enough that i'm sure i will have marks in a few hours. i rise up and down slowly. waiting to see when he will take control. 

It doesn't take long before he some how managers no only to raise up to his knees but turns me to lay on my side one leg he holds up at hi shoulder the other stretch out under him as he starts his own Rhythm. he kisses on the part of my leg he can reach ad i turn my head to see Thor standing his hand pumping his hard member.

"Thor come here." i call to him. he moves until he stood at the edge of the bed and i reach out and take his cock in my hand and pump in in time with Clint's strong thrusts before i lean forward and wrap my lips around him. this seems to push Clint as his movements are harder and faster and i can hear the wet slap of flesh on flesh and he moves me to kneel on all fours and his hands grip my hips. i use one hand to hold myself up and the other i use to flick and rub my clit. i could feel i was getting close and pray to Thor over and over until like a jolt of lighting moves though me and a few moments later Clint does one more sharp thrust before he stills and pulls back and collapses siting on hi legs. i pull my mouth from Thor and crawl towards Thor who waist no time pressing me on my back before he presses inside. " Thor." i say leaning back and i reach back and hold onto Clint's thighs and Thor leans down pressing kisses on any peace of skin he can reach before he straightens up and i look up and see his eyes go white as i feel him spill inside me, this triggers another orgasm in me and i arch my back. "Thor!"

all three of us pant before Clint is the first to speak . " holy fuck. that was amazing. what was that spark thing that happened? cuz i felt that."

i giggles as i look up at him. " That is how you know He could hear you. you must have been thinking about him."

"oh i was just thinking you know thank you for letting me screw your girl." he says softly. " was that like a prayer?"

"yep." i look at Thor who still was still inside me. " so how was it? did you feel us both calling for you?"

"Indeed. I felt the pull so much i could not wait to join with you." he says leans down to kiss my lips before he pulls away. " come, we have worked up an appetite!" he says walking out of the room.

i laugh as i sit up and then stand, wetness running down my thighs and i turn to Clint how was dealing with the condom. "Well you can stay or go. i will say i would not mind that happening again."

" I think Thursday is now my new favorite day of the week." he says tossing it in the trash can and standing. " so we just gonna go naked?"

"why not? we might end up fucking on the couch, being naked saves on time." i tell him as we walk out of the room to where Thor stood naked with a beer in one hand and a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth.

"hey so is this just gonna be you and him or with the other two?" he asks walking over to the box.

"Darcy would love to take you for a spin for sure, if you don't object i'm sure Thor would love to watch you Fuck her while he fucks me. though i'm sure you could probably get her alone first. while she does pray to Thor she doesn't want to share his bed. she isn't much for polygamous relationships but that's just because she doesn't like to share." i say taking my one slice and leaning against Thor's side.

"cool. so i can ask her out on a real date." he says with a grin. " wait so how does dating work for you?"

"who ever i renter into a relationship with will just have to accept that i will sleep with Thor and possibly other people. if they can not that Jane said i'm always welcome with her and Thor."

"Indeed my sweet. now come, i believe there is a new episode of the Doctor of Who's." Thor says with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is that. if you have any input or maybe requests please drop a line and i will see if i can get my brain to work them in.
> 
> Many thanks to Life226, MsCreant, univac, and tabbycat1220 as well as 2 guests who Left Kudos!


	6. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is gonna be a bit of a time skip in here and i don't think its gonna have much Smut in it as i'm trying to get to the Plot! so this is happening around the same time as Ultron But with the Avengers all fighting they will have to be self rescuing Damsels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a Third chapter in one day? wow the Pot Bunnies must be having a good day. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

Over the Couple Months Steve and Sam go out more and more looking for Bucky, who they say is alive. Clint And Darcy hit it off and got on like a house on fire. Clint likes to pull pranks and hide in the vents. Jane was getting ready to go on another Data search in some deserted place with Darcy. since Thor wanted to go to visit his friends in Asgard for the next few weeks i decided to go with them, at least i can keep them safe. 

i was headed down to the labs to get some Gadgets tony made for me leaving the other to pack out bags. i walk in with a smile as he was drinking some kind of green sludge.

"Hello Brother Dearest! I've come to the Weapons you said you made for me?"

"Right so we have a hand gun that shoots lasers wit ha few extra power sources, a bracelet that can be used as a stunner and these." he says holding up a pair of black boots. " in the heel is a tracker that is undetectable and will sent a distress signal it you stomp it three times."

i smile before i step forward and hug him. " You are the best Big Brother i could ever have!"

"Whoa hey. we talked about the Hugging. i don't like the Hugging." he says as he awkwardly pats my back.

i pull back and smile wide. " you're Such an Awkward little Duckling, its adorable!"

" Uh huh. so when are you all set to go?" he asks.

" As soon as i get back from here. now please remember to Shower , eat and sleep with out Jarvis having to remind you. and j-man, if he doesn't call me no matter what time it is." i say as i pull my boots, put the hand gun in my thigh holster Natasha Gave me when i told her i was getting a weapon and sliding the bracelet on.

"I will do so miss. Please do be careful in your travels as Not only Sir but every one else including myself would be quite Distraught if Anthony should happen to you."

" I will be careful. i will remember what the difference is between a Live Hero and a dead Moron." i tell him softly. " Watch out for our family J?"

"always young miss."

For the first few weeks everything was going fin, the Data was good and Jane was all for breaks for bathes, food and sleep. then Jarvis Stopped Responding. at first we didn't really notice but when we did i tried to Call Tony first. when that just rang and rang i tried all the others only for it to do the same thing. we where just about to pack up and head back to the Private plane we had reserved when the window explodes and a canister bounce spewing some kind of smoke before it was lights out.

The First thing i notices as i start to wake, Beside the Serious cotton mouth was my hands where tied above my head. as i force my eyes open i see Darcy and Jane in front of me chained to a wall by the neck still passed out in a heap together, like in a real life Dungeon. i was the only one with my hairs chain above my head against the wall. my legs where free but my boots still on. i pretend to struggle and then Stomp my foot three times as if in frustration. 

The door opens in in walks a man who was trying to hard to be Fashionable and his Cologne was way to strong. he smiles at me as he shuts the door. "Sorry about all this. just need to be sure you cant get away before we can talk to your Boss and make an exchange."

"Right, because you really need to have us chained up in you little sex Dungeon. you are aware that when they find us, and believe me they will, you will be up shit creek with out a paddle." i tell him. 

"they wont find you, we look you phones and other electrical devices and left them where we found you." he says in a tone that says in stupid.

"You forgot one very important thing. Thor is a God, he will find us."

he laughs. " you are a fool if you believe that."

Hours pass, Darcy and Jane had woken up but i told them to stay quite. then the door opens in in walks a large man in all black Tac gear. as he walked i could see he was unbalanced and as he got closer he smelled Heavily of Beer.

"Such a waste to let such a pretty thing not be used." he says stepping forward and reaching out to touch my face. i glare at him as i manage to wrap my thighs around his neck and squeeze tightly. he gasps and tries to pull my legs free and i lock my ankles and go tighter until he stops struggling and u toss him as close to the other to as i can get. 

"Look for keys." i tell them. Jane moved first. " remind me to thank Natasha for showing me how to do that. i own her like my first born child or all the Orgasms."

"hell we will Double team her if that helps us get out of here." Darcy says looking for weapons on him.

"keys!" Jane yells.

"Thank Odin, Thor and Loki." i say as she makes short work of both her and Darcy's chains before her put them on the man and use the Zip ties to hog tie him after taking his hand gun and stun baton. Jane being the taller of the two un does my shackles and i rub my sore and already bruises wrists. " okay so i used my Distress signal but i think we might have to rescue ourselves."

Darcy takes the baton and smiles. " Lets John McClain this."

Jane hands he the gun since i'm he best shot of the three of us. " Yippie kay yay mother fucker." i say cocking the gun.

" i have his ear bud radio. we are clear to go." Jane says.

i step put first gun out. it takes a little over half an hour to get out, thankfully with Jane navigating we avoid most people and since my bracelet was still on me, the few we do come across we zap and tie up. by the time we make it out side unfortunately we end up pined behind some crates, though we did find some bigger guns. so we each take one and take turns aiming at the armed men. a few minutes later Tony lands besides us and starts firing at the men too.

" what are you doing?" i asks him wit ha small smile.

"saving some Damsels in distress. Thor is pretty pissed off and headed this way." he says.

"yes i'm a Damsel, i'm in distress. I've got this." i say as i stand and take out the last three men. " Bye bye now."

"Booyah mother fucker! suck my Lady balls!" Darcy yells standing up.

"you know, maybe i should take up shooting. it was kinda fun. "Jane says with a smile. " especially if we are going to get kidnapped again."

"Jane! Darcy! Elizabeth!" Thor Bellows before he lands before us and pulls us into a hug. " My ladies, are you un hurt?"

i smile and kiss his nose. " We are fine my prince. we Saved ourselves. i strangled a man with my thighs."

Jane leans back. "yes, it was actually really hott."

"and now we owe Natasha like a Wookie Life debt." Darcy says.

Natasha her self appears with Clint and two new people. " And here i though you only asked to learn that to flirt, i am glad it was of use for you."

"well your Thighs are amazing." i tell her. " so what exactly kept you all? and why didn't Jarvis ever answer us?"

"i Do apologize young miss." Jarvis's voice says coming out of the purple mans mouth. " what is left of Jarvis is part of me now. i have all of his old data and was doing my best to Protect my family."

i step away from Thor and walk over to the Purple man and reach out and take his face. " J-man?"

"in part. the Mind stone has give me mind of my own but with the memory of the one called Jarvis." he says wit ha half smile.

i grin and lean up on the tip of my toes and kiss him softly. " I Promised to kiss you if you ever got your own Body. what do i call you know?"

"Vision. i do Believe i like kisses." he says softly.

i smile and hug him. " How about hugs?"

he wraps his arms around me. " yes, i like hugs as well. you are very soft."

i giggle as i lean back. " Thank you."

"okay back up, stop trying to have sex with him." Tony says his face plate up and frowning.

"oh brother mine, if i was trying to fuck him you would know it. now can we go home i need a shower and food. also ointment cuz they had use chained in a dungeon. okay? okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it as much a i did writing it...While watching Clone wars getting ready for the 7th season in February.


	7. Sjau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just got home from work, Yay Movie Theaters! and my brain is in the mood to write. All Mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Thank you Laurel_Wolford, QueenJuliana126, Life226, MsCreant, univac, and tabbycat1220 as well as 3 guests for leaveing Kudo's on here and Laurel_Wolford for the Bookmark!

The three of us as ushered into the Quinjet by the others with Natasha pulling out the first aide kit and starts to apply ointment on our visible Bruises while the others take car of whats left of the bad guys. Thor walks over as he steps up into the plane and looks down at the three of us.

i smile up at him. " i hope things didn't get to crazy while we where having out little adventure in Kidnapping my prince."

he reaches down and cups my cheek with a soft smile on his face. " All turned out well in the end Sweet one. when we returned to the tower Tony saw your distress Signal was active and we wasted no time to come to your rescue though it appears you three did not need it." he says leaning down kissing me.

i smile. " i just Prayed to Figga and did as she would have done."

"Indeed, Mother would be quite proud of you three. i do not think i will let you leave my sight for many weeks." he say before he moves to Jane to kiss her as well. 

"so who was it that took us?" Darcy asks as the rest of the team walks in and the hatch closes Natasha and Clint going to the cockpit.

"Some low rent tech company that isn't even in my radar that thought they could use you as leverage to get money." Tony says walking over, his suit standing to the side as he walks over. " they didn't uh touch you did they?"

"how do you think the guard got close enough to strangle him with my thighs? Trust me, Thor would have tore the whole building apart if they had raped us. he would feel it." i tell him with a half smile.

"Indeed, i would have rained Vengeance upon those weak mortals and Torn the place down to Rubble." Thor says with a growl to the tone of his voice.

i smile. " see. now lets get home yeah? hey where is Bruce?"

"oh well he took a plane. we don't know where." tony says.

Two Hours later i stood under the almost too hot waters of the shower, i washed my hair but before i can reach for the soap bar i felt him behind me.i turn and find a very Naked Thor.

"Have you put Jane to bed?" i asks.

"yes. i made love to her and she feel asleep soon after. i felt Darcy with Clint." he says kissing my neck and pulling me closer to him. " i have a surprise for you."

"oh? is it something pretty?" i ask softly.

"i think you would call it so. come, to the bed room." he says pulling back and walks out of the room as i shut off the water and step out, my hair already half dry.

i stop in the door way of my room, there naked as the day he was born and a little pink in the face stood Steve. Thor grins from his place again the head board of the bed, naked still. 

"You did bring me something pretty my prince." i say walking forward and reach out to run my hand over Steve's arm. " How ever did you manage to convince him?"

Thor smiles wide as Steve's eyes move over my body. " It would see that we have worn him down and he has agreed to join with you while i watch. "

I move to stand in front of Steve and smile at him. " are you sure?" he says nothing but leans down and kisses me deeply and steps forward. i walk backwards until my thighs hit the bed and he breaks the kiss. 

"I'm Sure Doll. I uh Use to watch Buck with girls he'd bring home. I want to be inside you even if we only do this once." he says before he nudges me back onto the bed. " lean back against Thor."

With a smile i scoot back until my back was to Thor's chest and his legs spread out around me. Steve wastes no time kissing up my thighs before he brings up his hand to finger around my opening before his mouth followed. i arch my back and moan as he works his tongue over my clit and one by one he inserts a finger until he is pumping three and curling his fingers in just the right way. i feel myself cum. " oh my Thor!" i moan out.

"I felt that my sweet one." Thor says into my ear. " That was Quicker then when Clint."

i smile as Steve moves up to kneel between my legs. " i suppose its because its Steve. I've been trying to get him to join us since we moved in here. have you got the Condom ready My prince?"

he leans to the side and then back before he dangles the package. i turn and press a kiss to his neck as i look up at Steve who was looking down at me his hands rubbing circles on my thighs.

"Are you ready Steve?" i ask him.

"God yes." he whispers out.

i smile and make short work of opening the package and rolling it on before i lift my hips and he very gently presses the head of his cock in. he groans but presses forward until he was fulling inside. i roll my hips forward slowly as his fingers dig into my hips then he is moving in and out at a steady pace and i felt one of Thor's hands on one chest and the other slides down until it presses on my clit. i groan and close my eyes, locking my ankles at his tail bone. " Faster Steve, if Thor hasn't broke me neither will you."

this was exactly the right thing to say as his thrusts become harder and faster before he hand my ankles at his neck and was pushing me back into Thor with ever movement. in my mine i'm chanting Thor's name over and over, with ever snap of his hip comes the wet sound of flesh on flesh and against my back i could feel Thor's cock getting harder and harder. 

"oh i i'm gonna cum." he says as his his snap faster.

"Cum for me Steve." i tell him and seconds later his hips stutter and he moans my name before he sits back on his ankles, his softening cock slides out easily. 

"I must have you." Thor growls into my ear. 

i sit up and turn changing the postilion to Steve at my back and Thor wasting no time pressing inside me hard and quick, the sensation enough to cause me to cum and my walls to clamp on him. he thrusts into me with wild Abandon until his final Thrust i felt the while hot tingle and his warm seed inside. i pant as i lean back.

"Wow, damn Steve. you should be getting lots of Trim with skills like that." i say wit ha grin as i lean my head back and look up at him as Thor leans down pressing kisses onto my neck not pulling out.

he laughs lightly. " None of then are Quite so mesmerizing as you are."

"He is right my sweet, you could Bewitch anyone." Thor says finally pulling back, but as he pulls out he uses his hand to gently push his seed back inside.

"Well how doe he know if he doesn't talk to them? i mean all i did was shove my hand down his pants and Blow him on a side street in the middle of the day. there are plenty of women who would do the same, Hell Darcy would love to suck him off and have a threesome wit him and Clint." i say as i roll onto my stomach.

"y-you do know Clint is married right? with kids?" he asks.

"of course i know. Laura wanted to meet me and Darcy when he told her about us. plus his kids are like freaking adorable. we knew Clint wasn't a for keeps kind of thing. he and Laura are like Jane and Thor."

"You are just as much my love as Jane is My sweet one." Thor says from behind me.

i yawn. " we will talk feelings later cuddle me my prince?"

"would you like to join us Captain?" Thor asks as i stands and pulls me into his arms to bring me to the main bed room.

"no, i'm leaving with Sam in a few hours. we got a lead on Bucky."

this catches my attention. " wait he is still alive?"

"yes. Hydra Brainwashed him and made him their go to assassin." he says softly. " i thought you knew?"

"well you find him you tell him he has family that want him. even if he did things he isn't proud of, Family means no one gets left behind or Forgotten." i tell him wrapping my arms around Thor's neck.

he Smiles. " if we find him ill tell him. though i will not be telling him o Tony about what w just did."

i giggle. " Tony says with Howard stark and Bucky Barnes are my blood relatives its to be expected that i'm a smooth talker. Thor says Loki would have liked my Silver Tongue."

"That's a fact. i know he will like you Doll. you are like a female him." he says moving over and getting dressed and leaving after kissing my cheek. Thor walks to the bed room where Jane is asleep and moves to the middle of the bed and i curl into his side.

" I fear the day that you decide you no longer want me." he whispers softly.

i lean up and kiss his cheek. " I would never Not want you. i'm just waiting for the day You feel the need to pick between Jane and i. or they day Jane tires of sharing." i say softly looking into his eyes. 

"Never. i feel no less for you then i do Jane." he says before wrapping his arm around me. " Sleep now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay it is done, hopefully i can keep with the regular updates. Kudo, Comment Bookmark what ever.


	8. átta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vague Science speak, Vision being an Adorable little puppy, second Kidnapping with a little more Violence then the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go...I also just realized that chapter Six, Sex in Norse Numbers, had no sex lol
> 
> All Mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thanks to remarkable1 for the new bookmark!

A Month passes in what felt like a blink of the eye. Jane Darcy and i are packing to go to some science back in London, with my Inheritance a job isn't really something that o need to worry about in the near future, though tony said he is starting a Division just for me when i want it. Thor was staying behind with the Avengers in case of a Big Bad showing up to raise hell. once we finish and we are rolling our Suitcases to the living room i walk over and hug him and pull him into a kiss.

"I hope that we can find the Data we need and not be gone for too long. I will miss you." i tell him softly as i lean back.

he smiles. " And i as well hope things go swiftly and you and Jane can return to me."

I smile as i pull back and take his hands and take his hands kissing the Knuckles on each hand. " i will only pray with Jane or my self." i tell him before i move away so he can say his good byes to Jane. i walk over to where Steve Stood with Sam. i grin as i reach up and take his face in my hands and pull his face down and kiss his lips lightly. " Try not to do Dumb Shit while we are gone Steve."

Sam laughs. " Oh that's asking for a little too much."

i pull back and look him up and down before i turn. " My Prince, when we get back can i have this one?"

Thor Laughs as he pulls Darcy into a bear hug. " I Will do my best to get The Falcon to agree, but you must Be careful and do try not to get Kidnapped again."

I let a Cheshire grin slide onto my face as i turn back to Sam, who's eyes are wide beside a amused looking Steve. " Oh i will Kneecap them if they try if it means i get to see this man Naked."

"what makes you think i'd agree Lil' Mama?" Sam asks.

"Oh Babe, I Got Steve to let me Blow him a Day after meeting him. Besides you can ask Thor, Clint and Steve how good i am with my hands and mouth. Unless Of course I'm not your Type, if that's true i can always Get Tasha to work her Matchmaker Skills on you." i tell him with a wink and turn and walk over to where Tony Stood talking to Vision who he had started to try and explain Human Reactions, though he always seems to ask me and his little head tilt when he doesn't understand something is just too cute, like a puppy.

"Elizabeth." He says turning from tony. " It is my understanding you are going on a Scientific Expedition."

I smile and can't help pulling hims into a hug, my face at his Shoulders. " Oh you are just too cute." i say before i lean back. "Yes, I'm going with Jane and Darcy to collect some Data."

"I Will miss you, you are my Friend." he says the last word Slowly.

i smile up at him. " Thanks right, we are BF's for life. I'll get us Matching Bracelets and every thing."

he smiles but then frowns. " I do not like that i can no longer be with you on you phone and Mr. Stark's new A.I. is quite different."

I smile and pull him down and hug his head to my chest, his cheeks pressed into my cleavage as he bends over to let me. " You are just too Adorable Viz!"

his arms wrap around me. "I quite like hugs."

I giggle as I pull back."that's just because you're a Breast man. Please keep an eye on Tony? So he dosen't like make Skynet again."

"Awe come on! It wasn't that bad!" He says with a pout.

"Yes yes it was." Pepper says with a exasperated smile. 

******

The first few weeks go by in relative ease, Science in the morning , break for Brunch then Science until Dinner. Then around noon on the fourth week one of the alarms at the front door trips, Natasha showed us just so if our lab was broken into we would have a little time to get out. I pull out my gun Tony made for me and herd jane and darcy towards the panic room that would not open except by a code that only Natasha knew.

As soon as they step into the door way a large group of men with big ass guns appear and I slam my hand on the Button that shuts the door from the out side and hear they yell my name and I turn and Glare at the group, mental yelling at myself for not wearing my distress beacon. 

"Now now, no need to be hasty little lady. We just want the specs for that wormhole generator. " one man who assume I'd the leader says.

"Yeah well I want people to stop fucking trying to kidnap my Lady lover, but I don't see that happening now do I?" I say training the gun at him.

"We seem to be at an impasse then." He says smiling. 

I narrow my eyes at him. "This ain't a western, so kindly fuck off."

It happens quick, a bright flash and bang disorients me and sudently I'm on my stomach with my arms tanked behind me harshly by one of the men.

"There now. Open the door." The leader says smiling.

"Fuck you!" I growl out before I spit at his feet.

He nods to the man holding me who pulls me back by my shirt then puts one hand at the back of my head and smacks it into the ground and I could feel wet dribbling down. "Open the doors, now."

"Fuck you, even if I could I wouldn't. Only the Black Widow has the codes and if you call her she will come here and take her sweet time tearing you apart piece by piece. " I say as I spit blood out and grin at him.

He growls before he back hands me, this time I feel my lip split at the force. " This is bullshit. They gave us bad information. "

I laugh."poor little man. Scared of a single women?"

He smacks me harder this time."shut up!"

Just then my phone starts to ring playing Queen B who run the world. I grin as blood drops down my chin. "That's her now."

He stomps over and picks the phone up. He hits Decline. "Shit. Okay we have to barricade this room. Get to it." He orders his men, the one holding me puts zip ties on my wrists. He yanks me to Stand in front of him as he answers the incoming video call. I grin at her, knowing I was a sight. 

"Эй, милый паук." I say to her.

Her eyes move around my probably broken face. " Кто тебя ударил? "

The man tangles his hand in the hair at the back of my head and once more I feel my face meet another surface and I hiss because it hits my nose a little harder. "English!"

"What do you want?" She asks her green eyes narrow and I see the back ground moving until i see the rest of the team. 

"Awe man. Now I'll never see Sammy naked." I say as Thor moves a closer. I'm betting tony put it on a large screen.

"We want the schematic to the wormhole generator. This little Bitch locked Doctor foster in a panic room with all of her research materials. None of my Intel said anything about a third person, it was only suppose to be Foster and her one Intern." He says as he grips my hair tighter. 

"Dude, they sent you on a suicide mission. " I tell him sarcastically. 

He slams my face down and holds it there."Shut up!"

" Stop hurting my lady." Thor growls out and I see his eyes shine white as electricity sparks from his fists.

" What do you want to let her go?" Tony asks. "Name the amount of money and its yours. "

"A Mil and we get out Un-followed." he says still pressing my face.

" Трахни эту фигню." i spit out. " я убью тебя."

"Alright. Give me half an hour. ill get you the money." tony says.

"Try anything and i will Shoot her in the head, after i let my guys have their fun. you got that?" the man says before he hangs up. " Who the fuck are you huh?"

" Your Worst Nightmare, because i will never let this go." i tell him as i turn too look at him with narrow eyes. most of this was fake confidence because if they knew how scared i actually was it would not end well. at least if they think i will attack them it will keep them at a distance. 

he pulls be to a roller chair and sits me down. " this is just Typical, Take an easy Job. But fucking hammer Didn't have the right Information. he doesn't pay us enough for this."

"Hammer? that moron? you'd have been better off working for Fucking Hydra. because trust me, Thor Will not let this go." i tell him with a laugh. 

Half an hour later my phone rings again and he answers it. the three other men all stand guns at the ready at the two exits. the man is talking to some one on my phone and i look out the window and i see Vision hovering. i smile at him as i silently get out of the chair and down down and under the desk. seconds later rapid fire of guns yelling before it all stops. i some how manage to crawl out and peek over the desk and see all four men kneeling hands behind their heads as the door opens and the rest of the team walks in with Wanda and Sam with them.

Thor pushes his way to where i kneel and drops down pulling me into an embrace. " Lala." he says softly into my hair.

"well Technically i wasn't Kidnapped just held hostage." i tell him.

"And Beaten. what did you do, Mouth off to them?" Tony says stepping out of his suit and closer to me as Thor stands and pulls me with him.

"I had him on the ropes." i tell him with a smiles but wince. " okay so i told him to fuck off like a lot. the dicks used a flash bang!"

" Lets get your hands free and we can clean you up." Tony says.

a few seconds later my hands are free and Thor lifts me to sit on a desk as Natasha walks over and pushes in the code to let Jane and Darcy out. they run over.

"oh those mother fuckers!" Darcy says softly. " no the money maker."

"oh Lala. why did you do that? " Jane asks taking my hand in hers as Thor takes the first aide kit and starts to use the wet wipes to clean the blood gently.

"Like i would let those Ass-Butts near my sister or my Lady love. i Also knew that as soon as those doors closed a alarm would ping and that Tasha would get it. " i tell her.

"There is a deep Gash my love, we will need to find a Medical professional as i believe it will need stitches." Thor says Softly.

i reach out and cup his face in my hands, bruises forming where the hard plastic dug in. " well they do say Women Love scars, think it will help me pick up chicks?"

"I think you are like a Valkyrie, Fierce and Protective." he says as he manged to get my face clean.

"Lizzie, i have grey hairs now that are just from you." Tony says stepping forward and winces. " well it doesn't seem like you have a broken nose."

"The police are on their way." Steve says walking forward. "oh Doll."

i look at him as i pull my hands from Thor's face. " Kiss it better?" i ask him.

he smiles and shakes his head. " You are Bucks Blood. using your wounds as a way to get kisses."

"From what i'm told its a Stark trait too." i say wit ha half smile.

"Elizabeth, i feel that i should not let you from my sight. i have this tightness in my chest." Vision says softly.

"oh Viz sweetie, that is called Fear. I'm pretty sure Steve, Thor and Tony wont let me go out on my own for a while." i tell him.

"Lil' Mama, even i ain't gonna let you go anywhere that could end up like this." Sam says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's it. i'm not great at action writing or Violence but it is what it is. my sam is Sorta Inspired by Hale From Lost Girl.  
> Russian translations in order, i use Google so sorry if its wrong.  
> Эй, милый паук-Hey cute Spider.  
> Кто тебя ударил?-Who Hit you?  
> Трахни эту фигню.-Fuck this Bullshit.  
> я убью тебя- I'll Kill you.


	9. níu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Loki in this one, for LittleMrsCookie because you made me happy! 🥰 and Some Feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And onward we go! All Mistakes are mine!  
> Thanks to LittleMrsCookie, Laurel_Wolford, QueenJuliana126, Life226, MsCreant, univac, and tabbycat1220 as well as 4 guests who left kudos!

Ten minutes later i sat on a bed in the stark towers medical floor with ten stitches on my forehead and a pretty tender face. but i did get some good pain medication. I had convince Jane that i would be fine with Thor that her readings where important to her and she could check me over to her hears content when they return to the tower.

I look at Thor and smile. " You're pretty. i Love you. but not cuz you're pretty. the pretty is a plus."

he smiles softly as he reaches out to move hair behind my ear. " I Have been in battle and alive for Thousands of years and yet i had never felt such fear then when i saw your bloodied face. i don't think i felt such fear even when Jane was possessed by the Aeither."

i leans forward and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips. " Don't want to cause trouble with you and Jane. she wants to spend more lone time with you." 

" I'm sure Jane feels for you. " he says softly.

"Yeah, but Not like actual romantic feelings, more like just friends. She doesn't want to touch me like that anymore. It's fine though, I kinda don't expect this arrangement to last. " I tell him my eyes growing heavy as I just lean into him. " it will hurt but if it makes her happy I can go back to friends."

I don't hear his reply as my eyes shut and I fall asleep. My dream was strange. At first it was a Hall of gold before I step though a door and I'm in a forest with flowers of all colors and varieties, some I have never seen before.

I step forward but my foot catchers the edge of a long dress I am apparently wearing and I fall forward only for an arm to wrap around my waist and I turn and find my self looking at a Handsome dark haired man with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

I blink before I smile. "Loki."

He smiles bringing a hand up and rests it on my cheek. "Hello pet."

"Is this a Drug induced sex dream?" I ask before I look down. " No, you would be naked if this was a sex dream."

He laughs, it was rich like chocolate. "Oh this is not a dream. You see I have been watching you and your sister for quite sometime. From adolescence to now you both pray daily to us. Of course Thor would be the first to come upon you." He says as he stands me up right. " and yet you still pray to me, you haven't forgotten me even as you come to Love Thor. So when you both suddenly scream for someone to protect the other I admit I was curious."

I giggle. "You feel real." My brain still fuzzy from the drugs.

"I am real little Pet. See your sister is enjoying my company at present." He says pointing.

I turn In the direction he points and see a very naked Darcy straddling another Loki and riding him. I turn back to my Loki. "Then I can touch you?"

"All you like." He says smirking. 

I lean forward and kiss his lips softly. His lips taste like Cinnamon. " Your lips taste nice."

He reaches out and takes a lock of my hair and twirls it around his long fingers. " I'm sure other parts of me taste good, where would you like to start?"

i blink at him and grin. " I want to see your Jotun form."

his face stays neutral and he blinks. " I'm Sorry what?"

I reach forward and run my hands over his leather covered chest. " I want to see your Jotun form, but i want you to be Naked." he says nothing but steps back and waves his hand. His Clothes vanish in a shimmer of Gold and his skin turns a cerulean blue and he grows two feet taller. i look up and his Green eyes are a Beautiful Red. " Beautiful."

from behind i hear Darcy. " Hey, i want Blue you too!"

I Giggle as i reach forward and run the tip of my finger over his dark blue Nipple. He gasps lightly before he reaches forward and cups my face with his hands and bends over and presses his lips to mine. His hands and lips a cool to the touch but not overly so. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer deepening the kiss.

His hands gently slide the Shoulders of the dress off until ti falls in a pile at my feet and he pulls back. " By the Gods, i can see why Thor is so entranced with you little pet."

I press my chest closer. " I want you Loki."

he lifts me up and i wrap my legs around him. " Even in this Monstrous form?"

I kiss his nose. " I like this form just as much as i like your Asgardian form. and this is my Dream, i want to fuck you like this."

Within a blink he was laid out beside his other self who had Darcy on her back and he was thrusting into her her, though her was in his Asgardian form. i sit back on his thighs and wrap my hand around his length. it was a little darker blue then then rest of him but it had the little raised swirling patterns like the rest of him. He throws his head back as i grip him a little firmer and i see his K-nine teeth are slightly elongated. I raise up as he slides his hand between my thighs and i moan as his cool fingers meet sensitive flesh.

"His Fingers are amazing." Darcy says pulling the other Loki into a kiss as his hips snap.

i grin. " this has got to be the best sex dream ever. though I've never had one with you before."

a few moments pass before his hand slides away and he shifts me up and lines himself up and lets me slowly sink down. his hands rest on my hips and as i rest my hands on his chest. the position doesn't last for long as he sits up and i wrap my legs around him as he thrusts up. 

"Loki." I call out as his fingers make circles on my clit.

He Growls and his hits snap harder. " Say my name again."

" Oh god Loki! Harder!" i say as i kiss his neck.

his fingers press harder into the flesh of my hips as he moves. " Again."

"Loki! Loki!Loki!" i call out as i feel myself cum and he leans forward my back now presses into the soft grass and his movements are hard and fast. he leans down and sucks on my neck before one final snap of his hips he cums. 

I Close my eyes before i open them and I'm looking up at the ceiling of my bed room. I blink before suddenly Thor was hovering over me. "When did we get here?" i ask softly.

"Last night." he says softly pressing a kiss to my lips. " do you remember anything after the good doctor gave you medicine?"

"a little. But i just had the weirdest dream ever." i tell him.

"oh?" he asks as he shifts to his back and pulls me on top of him.

"Yeah, at first i was in the giant Gold hall, but then I stepped in a door way and i was in a forest will all kinds of flowers and i was wearing this long fancy dress. i go to step forward and of course i trip." i tell him.

"Yes, you are quite clumsy. but i enjoy this about you." he says with a smile.

"Yes well before i could fall a man caught me." i tell him and his arms tighten around me lightly. " i turn and see one of the Most beautiful men i have ever seen, dark hair and green eyes. some how i just knew it was Loki. the strange thins is he kept saying it wasn't a dream, that he had to meet the one his Brother was Enthralled with, who he could feel Praying for him to save her sister." i pause as i lean back and look at him with a half smile. " i was still a little loopy from the medicine so I'm not really sure if it was a dream or not but he kisses me and i asked to see his Jotun form because i though its my dream so why not? i thought from all the stores that Frost Giants where monsters so why was he so beautiful?"

He runs his hand up my back. " What happened?"

"well Darcy was there too and well she was having sex with a different Loki, and then i was having sex with Jotun Loki. I close my eyes after and when i opened then again i was here. what does that mean?"

" I think Perhaps My brother is not quite as dead as we believed him to be. Loki's Magic helps him enter the sleeping minds of those open to him. Did he bite you?" he asks moving hair from my neck.

"More like he sucked on my neck. I am Sorry, i though it was a dream. i would have never done that with him with out asking you first." i tell him softly, for the first time since we started this Guilt weighed in my chest.

"no, you do not need to apologize. you where not in your right mind when this happened. How where you to know it was not a dream you believed he was dead so how else would you explain this?" he says softly. " I can not begin to explain how happy i am that you three are alive, that you where not beaten too badly."

I lean up and kiss him softly. " I love you Thor. i want to say that no that I'm not High on drugs. But i feel like maybe i need to step back and let you and Jane be together with out me. You both haven't had that Chance since you came back. you Deserve a chance to see how you work with out me."

" what has made you think this?" he asks softly.

i sigh and lay my head on his chest. " I Heard Jane talking with Darcy. they Didn't know i could hear them. She feels like you spend more time with me then her and she doesn't know how she feels about you, How you feel about her. I'm Perfectly find Sharing you Thor, Your body and your heart with another but i don't think the reality of it is something she wants. and I don't want to hurt her."

" i will not just Leave you. I will ask Jane for a talk when she returns. My feelings for you are too deep for me to even consider Just leaving you. Sleep, Tony has been asking about you since you fell asleep. I'm sure he will want to see for himself that he Dear little sister is not as badly hurt as he thinks."

i smile lightly. " He has taken to being an older brother better then most grown men would have, Considering his father cheated on his wife with my mom to make me. Another Illusion shattered about his father, one that he actually liked about him. a faithful Husband."


	10. tíu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And more Feels! This is the End for Jane/Thor but i have plans for Jane to maybe get it on with Bucky or Another person. I'm open to ideas.
> 
> Update: Big thanks to LittleMrsCookie who is Amazing and helped me A lot with a few parts of this Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back. welcome to my Fic where everything is Fake, the Points don't matter and the mistakes are all mine.....sorry been watching old School Who's Line tonight.  
> Big Thanks to WinterRayne001,llt2013, LittleMrsCookie, Laurel_Wolford, QueenJuliana126, Life226, MsCreant, univac, and tabbycat1220 as well as 5 guests who left Kudos! Also thanks to IIt2013 & LittleMrsCookie for the Bookmarks!

It was three weeks later that Jane and Darcy came back to the tower. My face was well on its way to healing. The Entire three weeks Thor was by my side, he cleans and applies ointment when its needed on the cuts, washes my hair brushes it before he braids it. I've moved into my own floor of the tower, as I wanted to Give them time when she gets here. so when they arrive i send Thor to go to her and Vision sits on the couch with me and lets me lay against his side as we watch Too Wong foo to cheer me up from the case of sads that came because i knew either way things go everything is going to be different. Either He and Jane would work out there stuff or they wouldn't.

"I do not understand why you are sad Elizabeth. You and Thor Share Romantic feelings for each other and are engaged in an open relationship."

"Because he and Jane need to work out their own feelings, and there are two options to this. Both end with some one being hurt." i tell him as i hug him a little tighter. " If you fall in love Viz, Make sure it wont hurt either of your okay? i know you are New to Human emotions so don't let them overwhelm you."

"I will Come to you on these matters." he says softly.

  
just as Veda was kicking Virgil out of the house Darcy walks in and sits on the other side of vision. "So you want to tell me why you moved into your own floor? It Must be a big thing because you only resort to Wong foo when you are really sad."

  
i sigh. " I sort of over heard Jane talking to you. And i want to give then the Space they need to work out their shit so I'm not there being the Complication i always end up being."

  
"oh sweetie." she says softly.

"Yep. so Tony is letting me Curate his private art collection to open to the pubic and said that he would send me to get more if i need more space. i don't know, my Mind is in a weird sad place because i feel like I'm holding them back some how but it hurts to think about Giving Thor up." i say before i Sigh. " Viz is being my Emotional support android."

*******************

  
She stays with me until the end of the movie and for Priscilla queen of the desert before it was dark and both vision and she leave me. i strip down to a large t-shirt and climb into my bed and curl into a ball trying to shut my mind down.

  
I'm not sure how long i stay like this before i hear the door open and i sit up and see Thor in the doorway setting down his hammer.

  
" You should be with Jane." i tell him softly, trying to stop the tears from forming.

" No, I should be here with you." he says as he pulls slips off his boots and shirt as he steps closer to the bed before he stops in front of where i sit and puts his hands on my face. " I Could not simply Give you up."

  
"But Jane." i whisper.

  
"I will always care for Her but i can not be what she needs me to be. I Know you would put your own heart second and push back your own pain to cater to Jane's feelings. The fact that Jane would not think of how you feel before asking me to never seek your company in bed again made me realize i had a clear choice." he leans down and rests his forehead to mine. " I Chose you, who Bravely sent two people she cares about to safety while risking her life. who would break her own heart if it meant some one else would be happy."

  
The tears i had been trying to hold back roll down my cheeks and i wrap my arms around his neck. " How did she take it?"

  
" Well i think. She Didn't yell or cry." he says.

  
"does that mean you are staying with me?" i ask pulling back.

  
" If you will have me i will spend as long as you will let be me with you." he says.

I smile. " I would keep you for the rest of my life and then wait in the after life for you to meet me."

"Then i am yours." he says softly. " i Would Bring you to Asgard to meet my father and friends. and perhaps it will give Jane the time she needs to do as she feels is Necessary. now let us sleep we will talk more in the morning."

*******************

By Eight the next morning i was cooking pancakes when Darcy came in looking a little put out. Thor offers her a chair and makes her a cup of coffee the way she likes it.

Darcy takes the cup gratefully and takes a tender sip before she looks up at us once more. “So … Jane is going back to London and said that I'm not going with her” she tells us, before taking another sip of the hot brew. “What happened? She wouldn't talk to me at all?!” Darcy asks me, clearly sad about the turn of events

Thor sits with his own cup as i walk over with the plate of cooked pancakes and he pulls me to sit in his lap. " I spoke with Jane last night as Lala pointed out that perhaps we needed to have a heart to heart and Discover what we truly wanted from each other. She Wished for me to not spend time with Lala any longer, in bed and even as friends. As she spoke selfishly of how it was time we stopped having such an open relationship that all i could think was that she only was thinking of herself while my sweet one, all she thought of was How Jane felt. in my mind i had only once choice, to tell Jane that i could not be the Man she wished and perhaps it would be best that we stop our romantic relationship. i Thought she took it well."

"wait so she knew that Lala was willing to step away to spare her feelings but was just worried about herself?" Darcy asks. " oh hell no."

"please Darcy. leave it. I'm sure she is hurting right now." i tell her softly. " She spend two years trying to get him back."

"Well its still Fucked up. hey i uh have this really weird question." she asks loading a plate with food.

I cock my head to the side. " Did you have a Weird Loki Sex dream too?"

"Yes! it was so weird i remember falling asleep but then boom! I'm in this forest with weird ass flowers and I'm naked and he is naked swimming in a little lake and before i now its he has talked me into riding him like a horse and then you where there and he was blue and how could he get more pretty?" she rambles.

" Thor thinks that Loki might be alive some where, and that he can enter peoples dreams if we have an open mind for him. Also Our Prince wants to take is to Asgard. think of all the pretty that we can look at." i tell her as i swing my legs to sit across Thor's lap as he eats.

"I am Down for that. Maybe we can ask the Gold dude if he has seen Loki." she says wit ha smile. " I need to find an actual job now."

"i got you boo. Tony said i could Hire any one i wanted." I tell her with a smile.

"Cool. Say, mind if on have a go at Steve? Clint went back home to be with his family for a while." She asks.

" please do. That man might be shit at actually talking to women sometimes but man does he know how to fuck." 

"Indeed! Do not tell him I said but sometimes he prays to me while he is buried deep inside my sweet one." Thor says with a mischievous smile. 

"Well Big guy if you approve then he is top tier sex material. Plus after all the shit he has been through he needs happy memories. " Darcy says with a laugh. 

"I guess Sam is off the table for me for a while." I say as I wrap my arms around Thor's neck and nuzzle his cheek.

"At least until your wounds have fully healed and if you can get him to agree." He says patting my hip.

The Door opens since I never really lock it and Friday would let me know if it was someone meaning harm.

Tony steps in and pauses before he shakes his head. "So you want to tell me why Foster is asking to go to our labs in London again after she just got back not even 24 hours ago?"

"Ah well I think it boils down to she got her feelings hurt and maybe Dented her ego a little when Thor said he wouldn't break it off with me."

"But I thought she liked you?" He asks sitting and helping himself to the food.

"She over heard Jane complaining that she didn't get alone time with Thor. So she moved to her own place but I guess what she really meant was she wanted Thor's attention all on her and well Thor said he wouldn't do that to Lala." Darcy says.

" I don't think that she realized that sharing Thor meant more the just him Fucking me. She thought maybe I was just a phase he would out grow or something." I say. "It hurts since you know not even a month ago I got the shit beat out of me to keep her safe."

" want me to cut off the money to her research?" He asks softly.

I smile. " No thank you. Just let her go and work out her feelings. Send a shitty intern."

"Well I'm out, I'm gonna go see if I can get in Steve's pants." Darcy says standing.

"Trust me he will not say no to you." I tell her with a smile.

" you know you are the best sister ever." She says walking over and kissing both me and Thor on the cheek. "I'm so moving into your spare room."

"I'll have everything here within the next few hours. " Tony says.

"Dude, can you be my brother too?" She asks.

He smirks. "Sure kid, I think I can do that."

Darcy grins. "Then see you later Onii-chan." She says skipping out.

"Onii-chan?" He asks looking at me.

"A cute way girls call older brothers in Japan. Trust me not the weirdest thing she could have called you." I tell him. "So plans for the day Brother mine?"

"Nothing really. We have this Charity thing in a few weeks that I'm going to use to announce you to the public, if you want people to know Lizzie." He says and while his face look like his normal expression his eyes look a little worried.

"I would be happy to have people know I have such an amazing Brother. I might get more Kidnapping attempts. " I tell him softly.

"You are Dating a literal God, I think he can handle a few puny mortals. Hopefully your face will be all healed up." He says.

💮💮💮💮💮

By the time the Charity event came around Jane was back in London and Darcy had gotten her room all put together, Steve becoming a every morning companion for Breakfast. At first he was a little awkward until he saw that there was no jealousy at all between me and Darcy. For the party Tony spared no expense for out dresses. 

For the night I was dressed in a gold ball gown that had a slit up the right that stops mid thigh and the back was completely open with my hair up in intricate Braids and a Silver arm band in the shape of a snake that wraps around my upper arm of my right arm. Darcy was dressed the same but in green and her arm bad a mirrored on her left arm to my right.

Thor stood in his traditional Asgardian Regalia that he says is used on Feasts and other important events. Steve wore a very good fitting dark blue suit.

The whole time we are there everyone asks what happened to Jane, did he trade her in for a younger women. Thor was starting to spark at the plethora of sexist and down right Rude comments some people where saying about me. I simply take his hand and kiss the top as he looks down at me.

"Pay them no mind my prince. They are small minded. All that matters is the people who are important to us know the truth our feelings." I tell him with a smile.

"The should not say such things about a Lady any lady." he says softly.

I nod and bring the palm of his hand to my cheek. "Mortal Men are Fickle. come one, Tony is about to do the announcement."

We make it over to where Darcy stood hugging Steve's arm and was shooting a glare at a few older men who stood a few feet away. I smile at her.

"Let me guess, the treat you like some Dumb bimbo and possibly tried to grope you." I ask her with a half smile.

"Yes, Like just because they can see some of my tits it gives them free reign to grab my ass! Steve was wonderful, he grabbed on of them and did his 'Captain America is Disappointed in you' look and they nearly pissed their pants. Work you Mojo Thor, I'm gonna let Steve go bare back tonight." She says with a smile and Steve flushes but his eyes Darken.

"Until The time you Chose you will not Bare Children." Thor tells her wit ha wide smile.

"See this is Why you are the one that gets the Orgasms." Darcy tells him.

"Can you really do that?" Steve asks him softly.

"Yep, its one of those Extra things for his Fertility God part of him. He already Blessed a couple a few months ago, they where having trouble Conceiving. now they are three months along. They want to name the baby After Thor." i tell him with a grin.

"what if its a girl?" he asks.

"I voted Thora and Tyra both names are derived from Thor. I also gave them Torsten as an alternative to Thor." 

Before he can rely Tony is calling attention to the podium and starts a nice speech about how he had always liked to help Kids that didn't have the best home life, how even with all the money his house was never the perfect one. 

"And i always wanted a little sister i begged for a month when i was six. well we all know my Dad was always a bit of a ladies man and apparently it took him a long time to manage it but i got that sister. we just found out about each other a little less then a year ago. and she comes with her own sister so really i got two for one. so let me Introduce you my Beautiful amazing sisters, Elizabeth and Darcy Lewis." he says motion to us.

Thor grins wide and easily lifts me to sit on his shoulder as i smile an wave at him Steve takes a page out of Thor's book and does the same to Darcy. we giggle and blow kisses at him.

" Excuse me Mr.Stark, will they have any say in you Business?" A man asks. "Do they eve have an experience?"

" I don't see how that should matter at all. I don't Run it anymore." he says. " Besides i wouldn't be talking like that about them. Not only because I can ruin you, did you not see the two men with them? Thor gets pretty protective of Lizzie and Darcy."

The rest of the night was relatively boring. mostly just people trying to sweet talk their way into Tony's life though us. so when i was time to go we Rush out of there like like the place in on fire and head back to the Tower.


	11. ellifu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Asgard They go! Only a little Smut in this one, at the Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, and I'm back. Enjoy the Maddness that is to come. All MIstakes are mine! My Cat Daryl Dixon tries to help edit but well he Is worse at spelling then I am and just flops down on the keyboard until I love on him like the Majestic Beast he is.  
> For some reason my phone will to the Proper Cap I's but my lap top no so much. lol

The Car ride home we rode in the same car with Darcy and Steve. I move to straddle Thor's lap and kiss him as his hands rest on my hips. I roll my hips and he growls lightly as one of his hands Finds the slit in my dress and moves up until his finger tips touch my lower lips.

" You wear nothing under this dress?" he asks.

i grin. " Nope. I've been looking forward to this all night."

He Growls and kisses me as his fingers move closer. " Temptress."

I nibble on his bottom lip. " You like it, My Prince."

As soon as the car is parked Thor wastes no time tossing me over his shoulder a hand on my ass as i see Darcy pulling Steve behind us.

"Have fun guys!" I yell with a wide smile.

The elevator ride was both too slow and too fast all at once when Thor slides his hand under my dress and starts to stroke me as i lay over this shoulder. I wave and wink at Darcy who was going to Steve's room.

When we get into the actual apartment he wastes no time pulling me to wrap my legs around his hips and presses me against the wall ad he kisses my neck and works me over with his very talented hands.

"Thor!" i cry out in Climax, my body arches into his.

"You are Mine." he growls out as he shifts his hand that was just working me over to the front of his pants. he makes short work of the leather ties before he presses himself inside me. " Many men where thinking about doing this to you tonight."

i moan and tighten my legs around him. " oh god." i whimper as he thrusts and hits that one spot that makes me see stars.

"I am your God." he rumbles out as his pace steadily picks up. " Pray to me."

" You who Bear the Flaming Hammer to you i pray." I start softly pressing kisses to his face. " Fight on my side against all my opponents for with you By my side, who can stand before me." His thrusts become harder his hands at my hips pulling and pushing me back with more strength. " Remember my devotion to you, Lord of Thunder. As I work to your Honor, May you work also to mine." The moment i finish my Pray my climax hits once more, with that Shock but more Intense then before and after several more quick thrusts he also cums and little sparks ripple across his body and over mine. " Thor!"

He pants smiles as he kisses my face. " I am Not Worthy of such a love as you."

i smile and take his face in mine and kiss every part of it. " It is not up to you to decide if you are worthy my Prince, I deem you Worthy and offer you my every thing. All that i am is yours."

**********************************

I wake the next morning draped across his chest as he runs on hand over my hip and the other twirls the ends of my hair.

"Mmm. Good morning my prince." I mumble out nuzzling into his bare chest. 

" My father has called me to return to Asgard. " he says softly.

I lean up. "How long will you be gone?" I ask softly. 

"I wish for you and Darcy to come with me. I know you both are Sad that Jane simply left without even speaking to you or giving a reason for her actions towards Darcy. " he says.

I smile. "Of course, I would love to see your home."

He smiles. "Wonderful! We will speak to your brother and Darcy and leave by mid-afternoon. " 

"I can't believe I'm going to meet the All-Father. Do you think he will know me, because even if you are my main God I pray to, I do still send him a few." I as is I sit and straddle him looking down in excitement. 

"I believe he will, their are so few on Midgard that still pray to us. " He says looking up."I will never tire waking to such a vision every morning. "

An hour later Darcy comes back and once asked agrees instantly to the visit and asks what all she will need. 

"Nothing but you yourself, all other needs will be taken care of." Was his smiling reply.

"Sweet. What's the time frame?" 

"Two-ish." I reply. "So how is Steve?"

"You know he is pretty good in bed and I like him just fine but I don't see us going further then Friend with benefits at the moment. Thankfully he says the same and just let's Tasha believe it's more to stop her being a human Tinder." She says with a grin.

"Well go for a goodbye bang. I have to go talk to Tony about our trip. How long do you think it will be?" I asks Thor.

" several weeks for certain." He says.

************************

By two the three of us stood on the roof, only a small bag with the few essentials that we where not sure Asgard would have. He wraps his arms around both of us and calls for the gate guardian. 

Suddenly we where surrounded by a tube of rainbows and then we are stepping into a large room where a very tall and handsome man dressed in all gold stood. I blink and giggle. 

"I guess it's an Asgardian thing, the super attractiveness. " I say.

"I know, I wanna lick him like a tootsie pop." Darcy giggles out beside me."Think he sees Everything we do?" She asks before we both giggle as he look at us with clear amusement. 

"Prince Thor, Your father awaits you in the throne room. He seemed quite pleased that you are bringing two Midgardians who are faithful to Asgard. " he say with his deep voice.

I grin at Thor. "Later, can we play with him My Prince?"

He grins in response. " If you like my love and if he agrees."

The man bows his head. "It would be my great Honor to serve Both Midgardian followers of Thor."

"Thor, you always bring us to the best places. You get all the orgasms." Darcy tells him as we wave goodbye to the beautiful man.

By the time we arrive at the throne room many people had stopped to greet Thor happily and he in turn introduces us to them. Most took the news of us with wide smiles and happy greetings, some frown and while they say pleasant greetings I could feel they where false ones.

As we step inside the large room full of columns and so much gold. The ceiling was covering in moving paintings of them. And there at the end in a golden throne sat Odin and he was exactly how I always imagined him too be. 

"My son, you have returned yet again with mortals." He says with a frown but his tone was jovial. "Come here my dears let me have a look at you." 

I squeeze Thor's hand before I step forward and smile kindly at him. "Greetings All-Father. It is an honor to meet you."

He stands and walks down the steps and gently takes my chin in his hand. "Indeed. Long have you prayed to me and mine. You are so much more then Jane Foster, I can clearly see the love you hold for my son. You have Faith and sometimes that is better then knowledge. "

I smile."Thank you, My King. And please let me Express my Deep condolences for the Death of Queen Frigga. I Strive daily to be the person she would be proud of. I know she is waiting and watching from Valhalla. "

He leans forward and presses a kiss to my forehead. "She would have Adored you and been happy that you are with Thor."

"I still pray to Loki too My King. In his final moments he acted with no thought of his life. Such a thing should never be forgotten even if it was by someone who struggled with his own true worth." 

He smile and moves to Darcy. "And you young one, you who felled my son with his own element. You have the spirit of a great warrior. "

Darcy smiles. "Thank you My King. Your late wife has always been an inspiration for me. I always though of her as Water, soft and life giving but also fierce and unforgiving given the right circumstances. "

Odin blinks before he laughs. " I have never heard such a simple but true thing said about my Dear Frigga. I have Had Dresses sent to Thor's room for the both of you. Tonight we will Feast in Celebration of Thor's return. Tomorrow we have representatives from several of the realms here to ask me for something."

"Please do not Over work you Self My King." Both Darcy and I say softly.

"Do not worry my Dears. Tell me, do you Sing? I would love to hear you at the feast." he asks with a Grandfatherly smile.

"Well we can Hold a tune, but i wouldn't say we are the very best Midgard has to offer." i reply with a smile at him. "forgive me but from the way Jane talked about her meeting with you i feared you would not be as welcoming as you are now."

"Jane Foster can here and Saw only a way to Further her Life's work. you both Clearly wish to see the Beauty of our halls. and The Pure Unselfish Love i see in you for my son is reason enough to treat you different to her. now go and Prepare, i would hear a song from you both." he says softly.

**************************************************

The walk to Thor's Chambers was short. Just as we Near the doors we see a group of Four who could only be the Lady Sif and Warriors three. Thor walks up and Hugs the three men with smiles as we stand back and hold each others hands as we feel the Lady Sif's eyes turn to us.

"And who is this Thor? I Recognize the lady Darcy but who is this?" She asks and some how I feel very Judged.

"This is My Elizabeth." he says stepping back from the men and pulls me in to a kiss. " She is the Holder of my Heart and my Most Faithful."

"What happened to the Lady Jane?" She asks frowning.

" We have Parted ways. Elizabeth and Darcy spent close to two years praying to me to try and bring me back to Jane. Upon my Return Jane Offered to let them offer me their Tributes in person but then after a year asked that i forsake my Faithful because she grew tired of Sharing my Affections." he says pulling me tight and looking at the four. " My sweet one was ready to step back if it meant i would be happy while Jane was only thinking of herself."

"You are indeed blessed with such a Devoted Lady." the tall Blonde man says.

"no, I am the blessed one. that he would love me is more then i could have ever dreamed." i say as i smile up at Thor.

" Well we will leave you to prepare for the feast tonight." The Plump Ginger haired man says wit ha smile.

Thor opens the door and we walk in. The room is large with a Fur covered bed that is low to the ground and large Enough that even the Hulk would be only Just to big for it. Darcy squeals and rushes over and jumps face first onto the bed.

"I am sorry, I should have sent word to them about you." he says softly.

I shake my head. " It's fine. I'm Sure that she Didn't mean anything when she asked other then being curious about the new Mortal you have Brought home."

" I hope you are right. Shall we see what kind of dresses Father has sent for you?"

An Hour later i stood in a Sheer Halter dress in Gold. it was held at my neck with a Thick Golden Bangle Necklace, the back was open to just about my tail bone and the sides show off the sides of each breast. On my right upper arm i wear a Silver snake Cuff that looks like its Curling down my arm.

Darcy is wearing the same kind of dress but in Green and the Snake Cuff on her Left arm. Thor stood in the same Regalia from the charity part the night before and escorts us both to the Feast hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to WinterRayne001, llt2013, llt2013, LittleMrsCookie, Laurel_Wolford, QueenJuliana126, Life226, MsCreant, univac, and tabbycat1220 as well as 6 guests who left kudos!
> 
> and also much love to LittleMrsCookie and IIt2013 who left me amazing Comments and helped push this chapter along!


	12. tólf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Feast, A song and then Heimdall gets some much deserved loving as well as some JotunLoki Loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the next part! All mistakes are mine!

As we Step into the Hall we see more people then I had ever seen in a single space. Rows of tables with every kind of food Imaginable, a raised area where Musicians played music and more tables and chairs where people sat eating and talking.

At the head on a table Sat Odin who stood when he spotted us and the people who had just been talking to him turn to watch us. All eyes on us we just square out shoulders and walk with our heads up. 

"Ah Lady Elizabeth and Lady Darcy. please sit and have a drink." Odin says motioning to the seats on either side of him. 

Darcy walks over and takes the seat on his left. " Thank you My King. Every thing looks so Amazing. what would you recommend we start with?" she asks as Thor sits on his Right and pulls me to sit in his lap.

"Thor tells us that the Mead is perhaps a little to strong for Mortals such as us." I say as i settle in Thor's Lap and ignore the eyes one me.

" I would say the Honeyed wine, it is not as strong as our other drinks." he says waving his hand and two Women come and hand us a glass.

I take my glass and take a small sip and cant help the Moan of Pleasure that follows. I feel Thor's arm tighten around me and I look up and see every one looking at me. I smile. "This is amazing."

He smiles. " I thought you might enjoy it. Frigga loved this drink. too sweet for my taste."

" Do you have a place for her? Like a Shrine? we would Love to leave an offering for her." Darcy asks.

" Thor can take you in the Morning. now eat and drink. i still want to hear your song."

****************************************************

An hour later the wine has given us a nice Buzz so when Odin asked for us to sing it was a little easier to pull Darcy up onto the platform and sweetly ask to borrow they hand drums from two of the musicians. Thor sat with a wide smile as he watches us.

"Quite! Our Midgardian Guest's are going to sing for us!" Odin says and the whole Hall goes silent.

" Helvegen?" Darcy asks and I nod.

we both start to hit the drums before we Harmonize she takes the lower and i take the higher.

Kven skal synge meg

i daudsvevna slynge meg

når eg helvegen går

og dei spora eg trår

er kalde så kalde, så kalde

We decided on this song because everyone would understand it because of the All-speak. Thor was smiling softly as he watches us.

Eg songane søkte

Eg songane sende

då den djupaste brunni

gav meg dråpar så ramme

av Valfaders pant

Alt veit eg Odin

kvar du auge løynde

Kven skal synge meg

i daudsvevna slynge meg

når eg helvegen går

og dei spora eg trår

er kalde så kalde, så kalde

Årle ell i dagars hell

enn veit ravnen om eg fell

Når du ved helgrindi står

og når laus deg må rive

skal eg fylgje deg

yver gjallarbrui med min song

Du blir laust frå banda som bind deg

Du er løyst frå banda som batt deg

By the End of out song all eyes where on us. As we sing the last note the hall Eruptes into Applause. We hand the Drums back. Thor walks forward and helps Darcy down first and then pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply.

"You are a wonder my Love." He says softly.

I wrap my arms around his neck and smile. " We Thought perhaps it was a song that everyone would enjoy."

"Indeed, you Both have such Lovely voices." he says with a smile as he walks back to his seat still holding me in his arms before he sits.

"Wonderfully done my dears." Odin says with a kind smile.

"The first time we heard this song it gave us chills up our spine and we didn't even know what the words meant. supposedly its based off of an old Viking story about your trip to Hel." Darcy says taking a sip from her wine.

"I think I will have to give more credit to Midgardian Story tellers. There Must be many." he says softy.

"oh yes. There is one story about Thor dressing up as a Women with Loki to get his Hammer back. and you would not believe to amazing stories there are about Loki." she says with a grin.

"oh?" he asks softly. 

"yes, like to win a bet he used his transformation magic to turn into a Mare in heat to distract a horse and then gave birth to an eight legged horse. I am 100% sure that this is just a lie on the part of some ancient Viking that he pissed off but look in any book about you all on Midgard and there it is." I tell him sipping my drink again.

****************************************************

Several hours later Darcy and I stood near the platform of Musicians and danced happily to the music. Odin had Excused himself not long before we started and Thor stood with his friends with a cup talking and watching us.

Several Men had already approached us and asked to dance be we smile and say he must ask Thor. Every one is declined by the Buff prince until Hogun the Grim walks forward and offers us both a hand. we giggle and move forward ignoring the hand as we press against him our hands roaming all over his leather clad body.

I move to the front of him while Darcy Circles his back and I take his face in my hands and lean up and kiss his lips lightly before I giggle and switch places with Darcy and she does the same as I wrap my arms around him from behind and slide one hand under the front of his leather shirt thing as Darcy deepens the kiss with her hands in his hair. I stroke the area just above his pants and Practically feel the low growl he makes into her mouth.

"Did Thor send you to play with us dear Sir?" I asks as I make circles just under his pants in his happy trial.

"We do love it when he sends us pretty things." Darcy says before nibbling on his lip.

"Did i die and make it to Valhalla?" he whispers out as my hand dips further down and Darcy's slide up under the shirt.

we giggle together. " Lo There do I see my father." I say softly as the tips of my fingers meet hard flesh.

"Lo There do I see my mother and my sisters and my Brothers." Darcy says keeping eye contact with him as her fingers explore his chest.

"Lo There do I see the Line of my people back to the Beginning." I say as I run my fingers from root to tip softly.

"Lo, they do call to me." Darcy says pressing closer to him and I feel her arms go down to slide into the back of his pants to cup his ass.

"They Bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla where the brave may live forever." we say together as I wrap my hand around him and his whole Body Shudders as I stroke him the best i can in his leather pants.

He says a string of words in an language neither of us knew but by the tone it must be the equivalent to Shit fuck damn. One of his Hands wraps around my arm that's stroking him. " Thor is watching my Lady."

we Giggle. " Thor Likes to Watch. He knew exactly what might happen if he sent you to us.Turn and look at his face, I bet the Blue of his eyes has darkened."

He turns his head to look Behind him. " He looks Pleased. I Do not understand."

"It's Simple really. When we Touch other men or Women like this, we Pray to Thor. When another man Fucks us we Pray to Thor and offer our Pleasure as tribute to our God. Right now, as I stroke your hard Cock, I'm Praying to him." I say with a firm stroke that causes the Normally Stoic man to let out a tiny moan.

after a few moments I felt Thor wrap himself around my back pulling me against his chest and I feel his Hard member against my lower back. " Are you Enjoying Yourself my Love?" he asks into my ear.

I keep my hand moving on the other man. " I am My Prince. you Sent us such a pretty present."

" Thank you My Prince." Darcy says as she slides her hands around, one joining my hand. 

"Darcy Please take Hogun and enjoy yourself. Hogun, You too enjoy yourself." Thor says pulling my hand away from the man.

Darcy grins and pulls back and clasps the still mans hand. " Come on hot stuff. lets go to your rooms."

" Yes My Lady." he says before he scoops her up and holds her over his shoulder practically running out the door.

I lean back. " Have you plans for us, My prince?"

"I do Indeed." he says lifting me in a princess hold and walking quickly to His rooms. as soon as the door opens Heimdall stood Naked by the bed.

"Oh my Thor." i whisper look at the very yummy sight before me as Thor stands me up. As soon as the door is shut my dress is pooled at my feet.

"Go to him my sweet." Thor Whispers into my ear.

I walk forward without hesitation and run my hands over this chest before I slide it down to grasp him, he was around the same size as Thor and already Hard.

His Golden eyes watch as I drop down and Lick the full length of him and swirl my tongue at the tip before I slide my mouth over him and Hum in pleasure. the Blow Job doesn't last long as he pulls me up and lays me Spread out on the bed and kissing up my legs before his mouth is on my center and i gasp. his Fingers soon join his mouth and I was moaning and my orgasm hits hard as i arch my back. "Oh god." i say thinking of Thor, though with this Gods skill was a little more difficult the normal.

" I have watched you since the moment you started to offer Thor Tributes and wondered how you would feel in my hands, how you would taste on my lips." he says softly as he moves to kneel between my legs and Thor was there holding out a Condom package. " Now I will feel you wrapped around me." he says as he rolls the latex over his throbbing cock like a pro before he is pressing into me. "Sweet Valhalla." he whisper as he is fully inside.

I smile as i reach up and pull his face down for a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. " Fuck me Heimdall while Our Prince watches you for once." his cock twitched inside before he starts to move his hips.

After a few moments he leans back and pulls one leg up and manages to shift me to laying on my side with my other leg under him as he increases his pace and his thrusts grow harder. he reaches down and circles my clit in time with is movements and i moan loudly and see Thor watching hand on his own cock. I concentrate and squeeze my inner walls around him and he growls lightly before his hips start to jerk forgetting the Rhythm they had set before and his hand pressed more into my clit.

"Thor!" i call out as i climax with the little shocks I normally feel. a few seconds later Heimdall lets out a mixture of a growl and moan as he follows my climax.

Just as suddenly as the last movement Thor sat on the corner of the bed and Heimdall lifts me to hip lap and i sink down on my gods cock. he lets me ride him for a few moments before he drops down to the floor and practically pounds me into it.

"Mine! call for me." he whisper growls into my ear.

"Thor Thor Thor." i call over and over until i feel him spill his seed inside me Ripples of little lightly bolts shoot across my skin triggering another orgasm. he leans back, still connected and strokes my hair.

" are you well my love?" he asks.

i giggle. " Perfect. I Love you My Prince."

"and I you." he turns to the other man who is well on his way to being dressed. " Thank you my friend."

"It is I who should thank you." he says before hie golden eyes turn to look at me. " and you are Magnificent."

i giggle. " Don't worry, Darcy will get her hands on you before we leave."

after he leaves Thor lifts me up and lays me under the furs of his bed and crawls in beside me. I snuggle into his chest and close my eyes to let sleep take me.

As I open my eyes in in a Garden in the dress I had worn tonight and i see Loki standing, waiting. I walk over to him and reach out to take his face in my hands.

"Hello my Lord." I say leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. "you must have been at the feast to have seen this dress."

"So you know this is not a dream this time? and here I was hoping I could trick you into sex again." he says with a smirk.

I laugh. " if you would appear to me in person, I'm sure we could work something out. Though Thor only likes it when I call his name when I fuck others. if I remember correctly you like for your name to be called."

"One thing I share with my Brother we can be quite Possessive. and who would not be with one such as yourself. tell me Does my Brother regularly send men for you to Fondle as he watches?" he asks as he starts to slide my dress off.

"Only Men he Trusts not to hurt me." I say as the dress pools to the ground. 

" And does he trust himself not to hurt you? you are Fragile little pet. easily hurt." he says leaning forward and kissing my neck as his hand wraps around my hip.

"I trust him with my Life, Besides who doesn't like a little Pain with their pleasure. I like the finger marks on my skin. it proves i make him forget himself around me." I tell him as he kissed down my chest before he drops to his knees to kiss my stomach.

"And you think he would trust me with you? I do not think he would." he says as he sits on his legs and moves one of my legs over his shoulder and holds me steady as he kisses the inner thigh of the leg.

"You wont know if you never ask." I say softly before he leans forward and licks me. I put one hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder as he works his tongue. " Oh Loki, I see why they call you Silver tongue."

"Oh so this is happening huh?" I hear Darcy ask.

I look up and see her standing and I grin." Want to share?"

She strips out of her dress and kneels down behind him pressing into his back and reaching around to stroke him. "Don't mind if I do."

Loki moans as he presses two of his long fingers inside before he leans back still fucking me with his fingers. " is this your dream or mine?" He asks low as his hips jerk as Darcy keeps a steady pace.

" well you are the one who has the magic." I tell him softly.

He pulls his hand back and Darcy moves back before he is laying on his back. "Take your pleasure as you like."

" You ride his cock and and I'll take that silver tounge of his." I tell her. "I've promised Thor not to have sex with anyone if he isn't there to watch. This counts even if its a Dremscape." I explain at her arched eyebrow. 

"Alright, but I want Your Jotun self." She says moving to stable him and I hover over his face.

He Hesitates a few seconds before he waves his hand vanishing his clothes and his plae skin shifts to Blue. His eyes scream he was unsure but does as she asked.

"Oh wow, you are bigger everywhere." She says as she takes one of his hands and guides it between her thighs. "Touch me."

As she does this his other hand pulls me down over his mouth and I close my eyes in pleasure. He shifts his face and his nose brushed my clit and my hips start to rock. "Loki." I moan out and I hear Darcy behind me moaning and I feel that he is thrusting up into her. 

I wake mid Orgasam gasping for air. Thor shifts to hover over me as I laugh lightly pulling him down with his face pressed into my chest.

"Your brother is quite persistent. " I tell him softly.

"He came to you again?" He asks as I run my fingers though his hair.

"Yes. He had me wearing my dress from the feast. So he must have been there." 

"What happened?" He asks his chin resting between my breasts. 

"I told him he should come see us in person, you would likely let him join us in bed. He didn't believe me but did show me he has a very talented tounge before Darcy came and demanded he be in his Jotun form while she rode him and because I Promised not to have sex without you there to watch, so I rode his face. I woke just as I came."I say with a smile. "I think Darcy would be good for him, if only we could convince him to show himself."

He kisses my chest. "Yes, she could be for him as you are for me. I will not tell father that Loki lives yet." He says moving off me and shifting until he was spooning and, one arm under my body with the hand on my stomach and the other resting over my sex lightly. "Let's sleep a few more hours my love, it is several hours yet before the sun rises. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translation of the Song:  
> Who shall sing me,  
> Into deathsleep sling me,  
> When I on the path to Hel go,  
> And this track I tread  
> Is cold, so cold, so cold.
> 
> I sought the songs,  
> I sent the songs.  
> Then the deepest well  
> Gave me tears so harsh  
> From the Slain-father's pledge.
> 
> I know everything, Odin,  
> To whom you gave your eye.
> 
> Who shall sing me,  
> Into deathsleep sling me,  
> Whence I on the path to Hel go,  
> And this track I tread  
> Is cold, so cold, so cold.
> 
> Early or in the day's end,  
> The raven still knows if I fall.
> 
> Once you stand at the gate to Hel  
> And when you have to tear free,  
> I shall follow you  
> Over Gjallarbrú with my song.
> 
> You will be free from the bonds that bind you,  
> You are free from the bonds that bound you!


	13. þrettán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asshole Aliens and leaving flowers for Frigga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, new chapter...hope everyone is enjoying this as much as me 😚.and I have to tell you.....Hentai is Good Research lol.
> 
> All Mistakes are mine, but I think I'm getting better at finding them before I post!

By the next time I open my eyes Darcy is back and Thor was opening the door in nothing to let a group of women in who bring food. I sit up and very carefully crawl out of the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping occupant. I smile at the women who smile back and the leave just as silently as they arrived.

I step in front of him and pull him down for a kiss. "Good morning. "

"Indeed it is. The palace maids thought we could enjoy our morning meal in out rooms since some representatives can be a little much so early in the day." He says. "I sadly will have to be with father for most of the meetings but I will leave you to my friends capable hands." He says pulling me close. "If you happen to make a little prayer in the middle it might make the Diplomacy a little less dull."

I grin."well I do want to get my hands back in Hogun's pants. I wonder if he is so stoic even with my mouth wrapped around him." 

He laughs guiding me to sit at the table. " do as you like. One of us should have some fun this afternoon. "

*********************************************

He left thirty minutes later and said he would send Hogun to escort us around the palace and the gardens. 

Both Darcy and I still sat naked finishing out food when there was a knock and after a few seconds the door opens and in walks not only Hogun but the blonde man we saw the day before. Both stop and look at us.

"Good morning." I say popping the last grape into my mouth.

"Bless Thor for all his life." The blonde says his eyes jumping from me to Darcy. 

I stand and walk over to Hogun and run my finger up his chest. "My sister said you treated her very good last night."

"I enjoyed my time with the Lady Darcy. " he says his eyes trying and failing to stay on my face.

I smile and lean up pressing a small kiss to his lips." Thor has told me to make a prayed later during his meeting, won't you help me?"

"I would be proud to help. Where do you wish to visit today?" He asks softly.

"To leave a small offering for Queen Frigga." I say as I step back. "If you are hungry, please help yourselves to the food."

I pull on a pair of leather pants that some how fit perfectly and a red tunic like shirt with a gold belt and slide my shoes back on. Darcy opts for a silver dress.

As we walk Fandral points things out to us as other stop to watch us pass. When we arrive in the gardens we pick a few flowers that resemble daisies and sit in the grass humming lightly as we braid them into a crown of flowers. 

"What exactly are you doing?" Fandral asks as he watches me take it and kiss every bloom before I hand it back to Darcy who does the same.

"She likes flowers, we could feel this when we made offerings to her before Thor came back. So we always sing her a song and kiss the petals in thanks for all she has done for us." I tell him as we stand and walk over to the statue of Her and lay the flowers at her feet. " Through you, Frigga, we can Learn much, and in you are Mysteries that we seek to understand." I say softly touching the feet of the Statue.

"Wind us in your distaff, Dole us fair and Just fate. Through you, Frigga, we ask that this life be full of love, light and needed strength. Great Mother accept our Offering." Darcy says reaching out and touching the other foot.

"Not of blood but of our efforts and devotion. our love and Desire to honor you. Hail Frigga." I finish leaning over and kissing the stone.

"Hail Frigga." Darcy says doing the same.

" That was Lovely." Fandral say.

we stand up and notice that the garden is pretty much empty. " I'm going to wonder off with Hogun, Have fun with the pretty man." I tell her wit ha smile as I take the mans hand and pull him with me further into the garden until we come to a Maze. I pull him further in until we make it to a dead end and pull him into a kiss.

He Kisses me back, hands on my hips as I reach up and drape my arms over his shoulders. " What is this?"

I grin. " I want to touch you. will you let me?"

" Yes " he answer quickly.

I push him back until his back its presses against the leaf wall. I kneel down and make short work of opening his pants and pull his half hard cock out and give it a stroke. " God of Lightning, Lord of Thunder. I offer you my Sacrifice, I ask you for your blessing." I whisper looking up at him before I take him in my mouth and bob my head as I stroke him Slowly.

His hand finds my hair. "God of Lightning, Lord of Thunder." he moans out eyes closed, his Voice thick with want as he Mimics my Prayer. " I offer you my Sacrifice, I ask you for your blessing." I bring up my other and and gentler massage his balls before I hum low and he gasps and his hips move forward before he stops himself. I smile as I pull back and gently suck at the tip as i pump my hand up and down firmly but slow. I look up and catch his eyes as I swirl my tongue over the tip and he Lets out a moan. " Oh Gods above."

I take this as encouragement and begin to move my hand faster as I lick up and down his shaft before I go take him into my mouth and grip at the base firmly. his hands hold my head steady as his hips start to move. 

I lean back. " You can Thrust harder." I say before I take him back into my mouth. 

A few seconds pass as I suck just a tinny bit harder, he starts to move his hips. I Hum in approval as I move with him, letting him set the speed. I move my hands from him and yank his pants down further until they are mid Thigh. I put my right hand back on his shaft giving a firm grip and move the other around to grip at his ass. as soon as my finger circles the bud of his ass his movements are faster. I mange to collect a enough saliva to make my finger slick before gently pressing my finger slowly in side, up to my Knuckle. His his Shutter and he moans loud and long as I work on swallowing his warm cum, Thanking Thor in my head.

After a moment I pull back and look back at him, his eyes closed face flushed and breaths coming out in pants as I pull back completely from him. "Thank you for praying with me Hogun." I say softly pulling his pants back up before tucking him back inside, Doing the strings back up.

His Dark eyes open and he looks at me in lust. "I will come to you and Thor's rooms tonight. This was not Nearly Enough."

I stand and smile kissing his, letting hims taste himself on my lips. " I would greatly enjoy that. I take it no one has ever though to play with your ass before? it make you cum quicker then I thought you would."

" No women has ever tried that, I find that I might have to experiment. Is there a reason you only sleep with others when Thor is there?" he asks as he offers me his arm and we start to leave.

" Thor while he Does enjoy sharing me and the feeling he gets when he feels my prayers during sex, It's how do I put this." I say as we walk. " He doesn't like the thought of me fucking another when he is not there, not Because of Jealousy, Because he knows i would never leave him for another. It's more His way of Protecting me, he only lets those he trust be with me like that."

" I can understand how he feels." he says with a small smile.

I giggle." I made Hogun the grim smile!"

*******************************************

Two hours later we where being shown a few of the Halls with paintings, once I told them about my interest in art. Darcy stood to the side talking with the two men as I was captivated by the Painting of a beautiful White haired man. It was like nothing I had ever seen and as I was thinking of how to get Thor to let me meet the Painters here when I Throat was cleared.

"Excuse me, who gave you permission to be in this hall?" a male voice asks.

I turn and find a Ageing over weight man dressed in too bright clothes. " I'm sorry, Should i know you?" I ask the man.

"you Insolent bitch. I will have your job for this!" he says turning and Stomping off.

I blink at his retreating form before i turn to the other three. Both men had their hands on their swords. " What was that about?"

"That was a visiting Dignitary from Vanar. i hate to be him when Thor find out what he just said to you." Fandrel says.

"oh leave it, there is sure to be another feast tonight. I'm Also sure he will make a scene and I might get some entertainment out of that Rude Bastard." I say. " Now tell me, who does these? is it just one person? Because they are amazing."

"oh we better move along or it will take Thor coming and dragging her away. It's nearly time for food right?" Darcy says.

"ohh food. yes, lead the way men!"

They lead us back to Thor's room where food was waiting for us. I push Hogun into the chair and sit across his lap as i eat. Darcy grins at me.

"He tastes good right?" she asks taking a bite of the food.

" I got him to smile. if I do nothing else in my life I can go to Valhalla content." i tell her.

she grins. " I know right! That's so going on my resume when we get back."

A few seconds later Thor walks into the room and makes a b-line to where i sat. he leans down and Kisses me.

"I Missed you." he says softly.

I smile and reach out and pull him back into a kiss. " Missed you too my prince. Hogun has been taking care of me."

he stands and pulls me up with him, I wrap my legs around him his hands resting on my ass. " I thought he would." he looks down at the man. " Thank you my friend, for looking after my Heart."

"It was nothing. I Enjoyed our time and would enjoy more." he says.

He nods. " i'm sure we can make time for you my friend. Tonight we must Dine with the Nobel's of he other planets." he says looking at Darcy then me. " Father says you do not have to come."

" well then i'm so not going. i'm gonna take this man flesh and have fun for the next 48 hours." Darcy says pointing at fandral.

"Like I would let you sit though a boring dinner with no entertainment. I will go with you." i tell him. " After Hogun will be a nice treat after all the bull shit."

"Indeed."

**************************************************

I walk into the feast hall on Thor's arm in a Red dress with Golden patterns stitch in the the hymn of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress, the neck line was plunging and gave a good view of my Cleavage. u wore my hair in a Single Fishtail braid that hung over my shoulder.

The atmosphere was much different then the night before, not so many people and the people all where dress like they came from the Capital in the Hunger games. They also kept looking at me and Whispering to each other.

Odin walks forward Taking my face in his hands and kissing my forehead. "Lady Elizabeth, I am Happy that you decided to come."

I smile at him and pull my hands from Thor's arms and rest them on his over my cheeks. " Of course My King, I could not leave you and Thor to Suffer this alone. Besides I have a little but of Mischief in mind."

For a Moment his blue eye seemed to flash Green but i shake it off as it must have been a trick of the light or my Imagination. "Do tell my Dear." he says pulling me to walk holding his arm, Thor following behind.

"Well after we went to the Garden and left an Offering to Queen Frigga I told out guides of my study of Art and they took me to the most beautiful hall filled with the most amazing paintings." I say softly. " And while I was so enchanted with one a man came and demanded to know who gave me permission to be there. when I Expressed my confusion he called me an Insolent Bitch and he would make sure I lose my job. I was told he would be here tonight and thought I would play a little prank, if Of course it will not hurt your relationship with Vanar."

"By all means My Lady, Play your prank. Just do not let Thor Kill the man." he says patting my hand and leaving me to wait for Thor who got stopped by a group of Women.

I grin and make my way over to the table of food and wait. It didn't take long for the man to get to the Table and after a few moments he seemed to recognize me. 

"What are you doing? Serve our drinks Maid!" he sneers out.

I turn and could feel Thor'e Gaze as I look at him. " I am Not a Maid, you have two hands. serve your own drinks." I say turning to leave.

I get half a step away before his hand is around my upper arm and yanking me back. " How dare you! who do you think you are?"

Suddenly I hear a roll of Thunder and Thor was beside me pulling the man's hand from me and Holding it painfully if the squeal is anything to go by. "You Dare put Your hands on my Heart?" he asks in a growl.

The mans mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water before I put my hand over Thor's. " I am Fine my love. I Apparently look like a Maid, Though you should not treat even a real maid so."

He pushes the man until he is sprawled on the ground staring up wothbwide eyes before he pulls me to his chest. " You are too kind, if my mother she one of her own people treat a women in this way I dare say she would pull her sword on him."

I move my arms up to play with the ends of his hair."True enough, but some men learn lessons better with gentle hands." I look down at the man. "You have learned not to act without respect to all people in the future, Have you not?" 

"Y-yes. I will do better!" He stutters out.

I turn back to Thor and take his face in my hands " See, he has learned a lesson that will stay with him for some time to come. "

Thor glares down at the man but says nothing pulling me towards the table where Odin sat with a smile. He sits and pulls me into his lap. "I can not leave you on your own, if it's not getting kidnapped or Held hostage people simply will not leave you alone."

I shift and leans up to kiss his bearded cheek." I saved my self the first time and I withstood a beating the next. A rude lord who thinks simply because of the family he was born into he can do as he wishes is like a spec of dirt in the Grand scheme of things."


	14. fjórtán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip Returning to New York and getting save from getting Mugged by A Hipster look man with an adorable Pit Bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back, All Mistakes are mine!!!
> 
> Big Thanks to starshinemoonglow87, WinterRayne001, llt2013, llt2013, LittleMrsCookie, Laurel_Wolford, QueenJuliana126, Life226, MsCreant, univac, and tabbycat1220 as well as 6 guests who have left me Kudos!

The rest of the Evening I spend Perched in Thor's lap sipping wine and watching all of these men and women try and get on both Thor and Odin's good side. From Faltering and ever one flat out saying a marriage would be for the good of the realms. Most Ignore me even as Thor runs his hand up and down one of my thighs, a few actually ask me Questions about me and my life. one Watched me with Hungry eyes. I shift and Nuzzle under his ear. 

"That man is freaking me out, he is looking at me like I'm a pop tart." I say before leaning up and wrap my tongue around his earlobe and nibble lightly.

"I noticed." he says before capturing my lips with his and I smile against them.

"Forgive me, but Who is this?" The man finally asks.

"This is My Son's Lover." Odin says from beside us as he reaches out and pats my knee. " She is a Very Devout Follower of not only My late wife but my self and son's." 

"And you approve of his cavorting with Mortal Women?" He asks running his eyes up and down my chest.

"Why should i not?" he asks looking at the man his lone eye narrow and Thor tightens his arms around me.

" She is Mortal and not even one of Good Breeding. Perhaps Prince Thor should be find a Wife and then keep this Women as a Consort." He says with his lips turning up as he speaks.

"My Son." Odin starts his voice deep and a weight behind it as Thor started to Growl glaring at the man. " It would be a very Smart move for you to think before you speak."

"I meant no Disrespect to Prince Thor." the man says quickly with wide eyes.

"But you did mean it to Her." Thor says.

I manage to shift until I am turn completely around to face him a Knee on either side of him and take his face in my hands and smile down at him before I leans down and Kiss his nose. " He means less then nothing to me My Prince. His words Mean nothing. He isn't even worth the time to pay him attention."

"He Dishonors you my Love, I can not Ignore that." he says hands on my hips.

I shake my head. " I don't care, I knew it was a possibility that some would think things like that. I Love you, even if you come with Jackasses who will look down on me. It is like this for Royalty even on Midgard."

He closes his head and leans forward and I pres my Forehead to his. " I am Truly Not Worthy of your Devotion."

"It is not up to you to decide if you are worth it or not. I Choose you, Good and Bad included." I tell him.

********* Time Skip ***********

We Arrive back on the roof of Stark Tower three weeks later. Asgard was amazing, the Common people seemed to enjoy that Darcy and I are in awe of everything new they showed us. as the Bifrot vanishes i see Tony standing with pepper and the rest of the team. I skip over and Throw my arms around Tony who after a few seconds hugs back.

"well How was the Godly realm Lizzie?" he asks.

i pull back and grin. " Darcy and i had lots of fun! and their Art! Odin has commissioned a painting of me and Darcy and said he will send it once its finished."

"well its been Boring with out my favorite sisters no one to nag me to eat and sleep besides Pep. and Cap was all grumpy with out his Nookie." he says nodding to where Steve stood hugging Darcy. " i think he likes her more then he wants to admit."

i shake my head. " Poor him, she will break his heart. i think the only person that could possibly keep her as more the a fuck buddy would be Loki and well."

"He isn't around. poor Cap. a chip off the old block though. i bet you would be the same with out Thor." he says.

i giggle. " Please, if we here dudes you would be patting out backs in congratulation after every person we fuck."

"Trust me, this would be weird even if you where brothers. I'm just glad you have good taste in men. Thor Treats you like a Princess, not sure how i would feel if you where dating a dick." he says.

"You would fly them up in your suit and threaten to drop them if they hurt her." Pepper says with a smile and hugs me. " We are the few that know he has a heart."

An Alarm goes off. "and now we got bad guys some where. we will be back as soon as we take care of it." Tony says with a sigh.

While they head out to deal with the Big Bad Darcy head back to out place and pepper goes back to work. I decide that it had been a long while since I went out into the city on my own so I was headed to a little coffee shop in Hell's Kitchen, one i hadn't been too since We left for school.

As I was leaving the building Happy stopped me and forced me to take a car wit ha Driver. i started to protect but he just said that it was his job to worry about the Security of Tony's people. I sigh but nod.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this." i tell him.

"yeah yeah, I m not letting you get Kidnapped on my watch kiddo."

************************************************

I sat at a booth in the little shop with a cup of the house special coffee the driver a few tables away not so covertly watching me. i Order some lunch and take my time enjoying the Solitude.

The waitress kept coming and asking me if I was alright, I think she was a little worried because the driver was still watching me like a hawk. 

"My Big Brother worries, so that's suppose to me my discreet Bodyguard. "I end up telling her the tenth time.

She smiles."oh thank goodness. I was going to offer you the side door when you where ready to leave."

I shake my head." That is very kind of you. " 

Ten minutes later I pay and leave a sizable tip for her and tell the driver I'm gonna walk to the little book store around the corner. He says he will follow a good bit behind. 

Somehow between the dinner and the book shop I get yanked into the alleyway and have a knife at my neck.

"Give me your money!" A deep voice says.

I sigh. "Really?" I ask before I reach into my purse thanking Frigga that i keep what little cash i have in a different wallet, my cards i keep in the back of my phone case. I pull out the Plain black wallet and hold it up. " You know, This has got to be a shit way to make money man. How many times do you get beat up When you pick the wrong person?"

The knife pulls back slowly as the hand grabs the offered wallet. " You are really worried about me? I'm Mugging you."

I sigh. " Yeah but have you got a record or something? is that why you can get a real job or is this just what you want with you life?"

There is a long pause. " I want to be a MMA fighter but the Gym membership would eat into my rent and my Old lady is pregnant with out second kid, she works fast food full time and i can get a real job because i was stupid when i was 18."

I turn and reach out for his hand holding my wallet. he reflexively moves the knife back up and then two seconds later a Large dark haired man with a tick beard and a man bun had punched him, beside his stood a cute grey Pit bull.

"Hey stop! we where just making a breakthrough man!" I say kneeling in front of my would be Mugger. " Oh Frigga, you are bleeding." i say reaching in my purse and pulling out a pack of Tissues and hold a bunch to his nose she he stares wide eyed at me, my would be rescuer looking at me too.

"Lady he was Mugging you at knife point." the man says his voice thick.

i sigh and turn to him. " Yeah, well did you even stop to think maybe he was having a hard time and this was the only way he can support his wife and kids? Thank you for the good intentions Mister man bun, it was real sweet." i say before i pull out one of my business cards with my cell number on it and hold it to the man who was at least 25. " Here,contact me and ill help you out with your dream alright? Keep the cash, buy your wife and kids a nice dinner tonight okay?" 

as i stand the man watches me as i turn and then kneel in front of the dog and scratch its chin. " well hello Beautiful, Whats your name huh?"

"Dog." the mans says watching as the mugger jumps and runs away. " You really are something, reminds me of how my wife was. too Kind."

I kiss the happy dog snout and look up at him, he was attractive. "Kindness is a Strength most of the time. its just when people take advantage of it when it becomes a weakness. Elizabeth Lewis and you are?"

"Pete." he says quickly, i could tell he was lying.

"well Pete, Please let me treat you and your brave K-nine companion for trying to save me." I say standing up.

"you are something else." he says softly. " You help your mugger and kiss a strange pit bull."

i giggle. " oh that nothing. I gave Captain America a blow job the day after i met him. speaking of. 5 4 3 2." my phone rings with a video call and i see Steve. "Hi Steve."

"Doll, please tell you you haven't got kidnapped again. you driver is panicking right now cuz he lost you and both Thor and Tony are about to fly over to your location." He says.

I smile and turn so Pete can see him and Steve can see Pete. " Nope. This Nice guy here called Pete and his puppy helped me out. i was going to treat him for helping me out."

Steve blinks then sighs. " Please tell me that thank you isn't a blow job Doll?"

I pout. " Excuse me, i was more thinking id invite him and Dog for a home made dinner with the family tonight."

"Lady, who the hell are you?" Pete asks.

" oh I'm the half sister of Tony Stark and Thor is my Boyfriend who lets me do what i want as long as he gets to watch. So come one hipster pants. Please call off the air strike. I'm headed to the car right now."

*************************************************

I was leading Pete and Dog, both where looking around like they had no clue what had just happened, when Darcy walks up stops and the pouts.

"Man, you always find the Hot ones first. and look a puppy!" she says before she was kneeling and cooing at Dog who was taking the love like a champ. " who is a pretty boy? you are, yes you are."

"Shit, there are two of you. she gonna help her mugger too?" Pete asks with a half laugh.

" yep. are the boys back?" i asks her.

"uh huh. i Managed to make them wait for me to bring you and your new buddy up. Tony may be freaking out a little cuz Dave had a whole Melt down when Thor threatened to render him Impotent with is mojo."

I sigh before I grab Pete's hand and pull him with me to the Elevator. " Sorry about this Pete, but you are about to be treated to the Avengers freak out special. i swear, you get Kidnapped once, save yourself too, they panic at every thing."

"well you did get held hostage and told the dude fuck off and got beat. so id say they just assume the worse and cant calm down when its not that bad."

"Jesus, Why did i agree to this?" he asks himself mostly.

"The Possibility of a Blowjob and maybe more if Thor Likes you." i answer him as the doors slide open. Natasha is the first to greet us. she looks at Pete with her patented raised eyebrow.

"And this is?"

"He helped me out Tasha. I may have Strong armed poor 'Pete' here" i tell her.

"uh huh." she steps forward and kisses my lips lightly. " Gym in the morning." she says before leaving.

"Shit that's the Fucking Black Widow." Pete says.

"Yep, she teaches us how to fight." Darcy says as she takes Dogs leash and loops her arm into hims and i take the other. " Come on."

We step into the sitting room and All heads turn to us and i smile at Thor. "My Prince! I've made two friends! he very kindly helped me out!"

Thor walks forward and smiles wide clasping his hands on Pete's shoulders. " Thank you, My Lady seems to be a magnet for trouble and Mischief."

"Yeah sure. Couldn't just walk away now could i? Beautiful women like that. Besides my Dog likes her." he holds his hand out. "Pete Castiloni."

Thor takes his hand. " I am Thor." he then looks down at Dog who stood wiggling his but in excitement. " Hello friend." Dog Barks and groans his but wiggling more. Thor laughs. " Indeed, she is most sweet."

" Elizabeth!" tony says stalking forward frowning but his eyes holding a panic.

I step up and hug him. " I'm fine, See i had a Wall Of Beautiful Man flesh save me."

Pete Snort. " Oh yeah, Women you where talking your Mugger down."

I grin but before i can reply , as i step back from tony Steve was there hands flying all over looking for wounds. " Why Steve if you wanted to touch me I'm sure we could arrange a less public show."

he shakes his head. "oh Ha-Ha Doll. why do i get the feeling you did something both brave and stupid?"

behind i hear Pete faintly. "its Captain Fucking America."

"hey I'm half Stark and half Barnes, it was a given i would do Brave and stupid things." i tell him as he steps back before he moves to Pete.

"Thank you for helping her." he says holding his hand out.

Pete takes it. " yeah well pretty girl in trouble, who can just walk away from that huh?"

I grin and move and wrap my self around his front and nuzzle my nose to his. " i Like you Pete. now onward to food! its Thorsday so normally we have a shit ton of pizzas and then lots of sex. well mostly me and Thor."

" what?" he asks but lets me pull him as i step back.

"well you know Thor is a god right?" i asks him.

"Yeah Lighting and Fertility." he says trying to ignore all the eyes one him.

"You sir are a smart man, most people forget that part and focus on the lightning." Darcy says moving to walk beside us. " Your ass also looks amazing in those jeans."

I giggle. " i know right? so the way we pray to Thor includes Orgasms."

" And he don't care that you are with other men?" He asks hit tone skeptical.

"As long as when i'm alone i don't do more then go down on my partner, he really likes to watch so his only real rule is that when i'm with another man they have to wear a condom. So would you be down for it? i'm sure Darcy would take you alone if you didn't want to have him watching."

" Id be Stupid to turn you down." he says after a few moments of thinking and i grin before i lean up a little and kiss his lips softly.

"The let us eat and then we can get to our Merriment!" Thor says walking past Dog held in his arms like a baby and the Animal not really seeming to mind all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one took a few days to finish...Frank is Hard to write but i will be working on the next part so i hope his Sexy times are a little bit Easier to get down i also spend a lot of time re-reading to check for mistakes so i hope i got them all. it is likely he will be a one off character but we will see how i feel later.


	15. fimtán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Fun with 'Pete', Then some Whispers of the start of Civil War before a Little Vacation that turns into a Humanitarian aide when on Safari they find a Baby Elephant with it's dead mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I'm Back.....my brain seems to be Focused on this Story the most so I'm gonna roll with it. I know for sure its gonna go to End Game but I'm not sure how much after I will be able to write after....I didn't even think I'd make it to 15 Chapters lol
> 
> Big Thanks to candy_floss_consumer, starshinemoonglow87, WinterRayne001, llt2013, llt2013, LittleMrsCookie, Laurel_Wolford, QueenJuliana126, Life226, MsCreant, univac, and tabbycat1220 as well as 8 guests who left Kudo's.

Pete Sat on the Sofa beside me as we ate our pizza, my hand lightly moving up and down his thigh. he Spoke little but seemed to be enjoying the Company and I wondered how long had it been for him since he had Fun.

Once every one was finished they Slowly clear out of the sitting room. Pepper pulling Tony with a sly smile, Darcy Grinning as she Smacked Steve's ass and lead the smiling but still blushing man out. Rhodney and Sam leave to go out and talk shop before Vision and a Shy Wanda leave to watch TV in his room.

As soon as the last person leaves and the door shuts I sit up on my knees and swing them to straddle him and Lean in kissing him as my fingers gently curl into his beard. he is stiff for a moment before he kisses back, hands on my hips pulling me down to feel the out line of his Erection through his jeans with a low growl. I roll my hips over it as I wrap my arms around his neck. after a few minutes I pull back and grin down at him as I turn to Thor who was watching with Lust in his Blue eyes.

"Shall we Move this to our Bed room My love? " He asks as he stands.

" Fuck, you really want to watch me fuck your women?" Pete asks lowly.

Thor nods. " Yes "

"Jesus. yeah lets go." Pete says standing holding me up.

Thor leads him and Dog to our floor and after siting Dog up on the couch leads him to the bed room, the whole time I was kissing and nibbling on his neck. As soon as he get to the room he stands me up and starts to Quickly pull both his and my Clothes off until we both stood Naked.

I look down and grin, he was Thicker the Thor by a little and long. I reach forward and take him into my hand before I start to slowly stroke him. He was not Circumcised like most guys now, like Steve and Thor where not either. 

After two minutes he Gently but firmly pushes me to the bed and I Climb back before he had both my legs over his shoulder and was Licking my clit. I Moan as he presses his mouth over my Pussy and swirls his tongue around my clit. I reach down and grab his hair as a few moments later I feel his fingers going to work Sliding one after another as his pumps them in an out until I feel my self Cum and in my head I call on Thor. He leans back before he Kisses up my Body pausing at my nipples to give them each a suck before he is kisses me on my mouth.

As he pulls back I see Thor Appear to the side naked and Hard handing him a condom. Pete takes it and swiftly rolls it on before he pulls me to sit up on his lap and lets me Slowly sink down.

I gasp lightly before he is fully seated inside me. After a minute of adjusting to his size I Roll my hips slowly and he lets out a strangle moan at the feeling before my back was pressed back into the bed and he is Thrusting into me.

As he moves I feel Thor shifting the bed behind me before my back was pressed onto his Hard cock and he watched as Pete Pumps in and out of me.

His hand moves down to his middle finger is pressing onto my Clit and he lets a small electric shock hits and my back arches.

"Oh god, Thor!" I call out as a Orgasm hits and I felt my walls tightening around Pete who Groans before his hands grip my hips hard enough that I'm sure I'll have Finger shaped Bruises in a few short hours.

As he speeds up to a Hard and Quick pace that Increases as I contact my walls around him move for he his hips snap into me in wet hard slaps.

"Fuck!" he Moans out. " God, thank you Fuck."

Thor Chuckles as it takes Pete a few moments before he is pulling out. " I am A Generous God." he says as I flip over and kneel between his legs leaning up to kiss him.

A few moments later I turn to kneel with my face towards Pete who watches with wide eyes as Thor takes me from behind, His semi hard cock coming back to life as he watches. I reach out and hold his Thighs pulling him lightly, and after a second he scoots closer before I Gently pull the used condom off him and toss it to the side not caring if it made a mess and lick his cock as Thor watches.

" Fuck." Pete hisses out as I take the tip into my mouth and swirl my tongue over it. Before long Thor's Thrusts force my head to bob up and down, one hand with a firm grip at the base and the other held right at his inner thigh where it meets his pubic area.

I Moan as Thor hits the G-spot and he moves faster to the point that all you hear is flesh hitting flesh and all thee of our moans before one final hip snap send all thee of us over the edge and I feel the hot spark as I Climax and am fill with Both Thor and Pete's cum.

As I pull back from Pete I feel the trickle of some seaman down my chin and I lick it as I keep eye contact wit him.

"Fuck, I think I Understand why you like to watch now. Jesus that was the hottest think I've ever seen." Pete says softly.

*******************************************

Pete left the next morning after another round and a dark Purple hickey on his neck. I let him know that if he need someone to watch Dog for him at some point to call me. 

As we head to the Sitting room, used by every one, Tony was waiting with the others and has us have a seat.

"So I've arranged a little Vacation for us, Baring a call for some Thrilling Heroics. We are going to Africa, Dad actually has a Villa there that we went to a fair bit when I was young. Its huge with enough room for us." He says with a wide smile. 

Both Darcy and I jump up and hug him, he was still awkward with Hugs but let's us.

" So we get to go on Safari and see the wild life?" I ask him as I lean back.

" yep" he says with a smirk.

"Tony Stark, you are the best Brother ever!" Darcy tells him.

Tony smirks." Yes I am. Now go pack we leave in five hours."

************ Five hours later*********

I Grin as I sit in Thor's lap in the Private plane. This was exciting as when We where younger we wanted to be vets on a wildlife reserve. I even started it whenever we went to college but fell in love with art instead. 

"Oh this is so amazing!" I say as he wraps his arms around me.

" You are very excited. It rivals when Father introduced you to our portrait painter." He says softly.

"I love the animals from Africa. It also means maybe i can help sanctuary for endangered animals."

By the time our plan leads it is dark so we all settle into our rooms and wake in the morning ready to go. Darcy and I are the first awake and go over the itinerary left on the table. Tours and places to eat and several different Safari's where planed for different parts of the plains to see the many type of animals.

By the time the others join us we are dresses in shorts and a tank top with a long sleeve button up shirt with boots for hiking on. Every one eats and decides where they want to go.

We for two groups, one that today would take the tours and the other who will do the Safaris first. Darcy, Steve, Thor and myself taking the safari and the others the tour. 

We meet out guide a short private plan ride away and climb into the jeep. I had a camera and was snapping as many pictures as possible when our guide stops and turns to the driver and speaks In His native language. 

"Please wait here, we must make small stop." He says in accented English before both men leave us.

"What did they say?" I ask Thor. 

" poacher and Elephant. " he says softly.

We both grasp. "Oh no! We have to help them." 

********

We follow the tracks of the men before we see a very dead adult elephant and a baby nudging it. I gasp and feel tear pool in my eyes.

The two men turn but after a few minutes get both Steve and Thor to help get the baby on its side while one calls for help. I walk forward and kneel down gentle stroking the babies head.

"Shh it's okay baby." I tell it softly and my voice seems to calm it.

"You keep talking to him, keep him calm until the sanctuary comes. We can finish after they come." One man says.

"Oh I'm not leaving this baby." I tell him as I turn back to the baby." Mother, I am shaking. Fear has taken hold, Of failing, of losing." I half whisper. " I am stretched to my limit My mind cycles ,Thought to worry to fear."

Darcy moves to kneel on the other side and puts her hand on him " I stand tall but I feel so low. The pressing, pressing down. Holy Weaver of Wyrd Mother of Gods! Please, hear me." She whispers looking down at them.

" It is said You hold the threads As the Nornir gather them Weaving, weaving, ever-weaving." I say moving my hands up and down his ears as his wide dark eye looking into mine. Not noticing as The four men watch us. " It is said You are silent in Wyrd So all I ask Are words of comfort, a touch."

Darcy leans forward and rests her head on his. " From Your Holy Hands or Lips To soothe my quaking soul The greatest of blessings. Hail Frigga, Holy Mother! Know that in the midst of my fear I ever-hold love for You in my heart."

" What was that?" The guide asks.

" A prayer. They pray so that the poor thing does not fear." Thor says softly, a loving smile on his lips.

I look up and smile. " Frigga will sooth his pain, I'm sure of it."

Thirty minutes later the little guy was loaded on to truck and with out much thought I climb up when he lets out a distressed sound.

"It's alright My little Warrior." I say softly and he calms.

"You are good with him. " one of the new men says.

I smile. " A gift from my mother Goddess Frigga. I prayed for him and he likes my voice."

He smiles back as he turns and sees Darcy, Thor and Steve. " have your driver follow us. If she is his Comfort I will not take it away."

*****************

Thirty minutes later I sat in a straw bed with his trunk in my lap as a vet checks him over. His large dark eyes watching me.

"You truly have a gift. Most of the young ones we find are very scared when they first come." He says.

I pet the trunk in my lap." I've been told I have a very calming aura. He knows I would never hurt him and when I find The Monsters that killed his mother I'm going to tear them apart with my bare hands."

He smiles." If he survives the night we will call him Shujaa, The Hero."

A few minutes later Thor was sitting on my other side. " You have such kindness in you." 

" Can you ask Heimdall if he knows who did this? Justice must be severed." I ask him.

He kisses my temple. "I will ask and meet out this justice myself. "

"Thank you. Have Darcy call Tony because I'm not going to leave until I know he will live." 

By the Time the sun had set Darcy had joined me and we pet him and take turns singing lullabies to him.

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart. Never to part, baby of mine." I sing softly as I lay on my side storming his trunk ask he sleeps. " Little one, when you play. Don't you mind what they say, Let your eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear, baby of mine."

"If they knew all about you They'd end up loving you, too. All those same people who scold you, What they'd give just for the right to hold you." Another female voice sings. I look up and see Wanda with pepper and the guys. 

I smile and wave her to me and as she kneels down we finish the song together. " From your hair down to your toes You're not much, goodness knows. But, you're so precious to me , Sweet as can be, baby of mine."

" He really likes your voice." Wanda says softly. "You make his fear go away."

I smile and take one of her hands in mine." Sometimes even the worst of fears can be beaten with just a little kindness."

" You just can't have a normal vacation can you? Well I guess you are my sister. Let me find the head honcho and toss copious amounts of money at him." Tony says with a put on sigh before he turns.

" where did Thor and Steve get to?" Pepper asks.

I look up with a wolfish smile." I sent Thor to find the men who killed Shujaa's mother. I think Steve went to make sure Thor didn't kill them." 

" I hope he at least let's him beat them a lot." Pepper says.

Wanda Darcy and I fall asleep late in the night and i wake up to tapping on my face. I sit up from between the two women and open my eyes. 

Shujaa blinks back as me as he stands and puts his trunk on my face again. I smile wide as I shake the others. "Good morning sweet baby." 

" so he survived the night, good. I must thank you miss. Your Brother has given us enough money to fund us for the next year and promised to send more any time we need it as well as new equipment. " 

I smile. " He lost his Mother too, he remembers how That felt. He will never openly admit it but he cares deeply. You will be happy to know that soon poachers will be taken care of and word will spread that they have a new Protector in Thor."

"Then we will hopefully not have more Orphans. Perhaps you can go see the Rhino sanctuary as well. Like us they need all the help they can get." he says as a man appear wit ha bottle. " Come, let the little one eat and you eat as well."

The Rest of our Trip I spent there, Thor and Steve doing Heavy lifting and helping build some things that they need. Tony Worked to fix and improve some of the Equipment around while the rest of us help with feeding and siting with the little ones that arrive the same way Shujaa did. On out last day they are called away so Pepper, Darcy and i head back to New York on our own and Wait for them to come back.

I was Asleep Cuddling with the Giant Elephant stuffed animal when I open my eyes and see Thor Climbing into the bed. I smile as I put it behind me and open my arm to him.

"Hey Babe, Kick some ass?" i ask softly.

He climbs in and pulls me to his chest. " yes. it seems our good Captain's Hydra was making a fuss."

"boo, I hope you Hit them super hard." I say Nuzzling his chest.

"Indeed I struck them with my hammer many times." he says. "Sleep now i will tell you more about it in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.northernpaganism.org/shrines/frigga/writings/to-mother-in-my-fear.html  
> Link to the poem I used.  
> The song is Baby Mine from Dumbo.


	16. sextán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girls Hack some hidden Hydra Data and discover who killed the Stark's and instead of hiding it they talk it out with tony who doesn't freak out when its just sprung on him. Another time skip that brings us to the where we go AU in Civil war and Thor Goes on His Galaxy wide Walk-about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And So it Begins. less Smut after this for a few chapters but feels!  
> All mistakes are mine!

The Next morning found both me and Darcy in front of a computer in her room with some Data Steve had managed to recover and asked us to have a look since Darcy was good at the hacking and i was good at the finding the weak spots. Thor walked in from the kitchen with snacks as Darcy finds what she is looking for.

"And Boom!" she says and then a video starts to play of a car cashing. I can see a Man who can only be Howard Stark and his Wife. The Another man in all back with a metallic arm. he pulls his mask off as he kills both and as he turns the camera shows his face.

"Fuck, That's The Stark's, I thought they died in a car crash." I say softly.

"That's what was reported. Shit is that Bucky Barnes?" Darcy says softly.

"We have to tell them, Tony Deserves to know the truth." i tell her.

Ten minutes later Steve was pacing the room tying to get us to agree not to tell tony. " You cant tel him."

"NO! If you hide this from him and he find out it will end badly for every one. How would you feel if some one you saw as a friend knew the death of your parents wasn't an accident but a hit only for them to find out the truth later?" I ask him before I look at Darcy then back to him." If some how Darcy was killed and you knew what really happened and I found out from some one else I would Have this Hole in my heart that I would never be able to fill it and I Would Hate you for the rest of my life."

"I'm With her on this Steve." Darcy says softly. 

He sits on the sofa with his face in his hands. " Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes, But maybe let me and Darcy for it. It will land softer Blow from us." i say softly.

****************************************

Tony sat Silently after he watched the Video. he stood after a few seconds and went to his bard and poured himself a drink. I walk over to him and put my hand on his arm.

"We Wanted you to know the truth." I tell him softly.

Darcy walks over to his other sides. " and we thought maybe it would be better to hear it from us and Not Steve given whats on that tape."

"Those Bastards Killed my Mom, who was the Kindest person ever to live." he says draining his glass. 

"And Turned a War hero in a Mindless killing machine. You saw the leaked info, the things they did to him and made him do." I say softly. 

"Yeah i get it. If cap ever finds him i may not be Buddy Buddy but I'll help if I can." He says after a minute before he turns and pulls us both into a hug. " Thank you, for telling me. but I Think I'm gonna Hang it up soon. Focus on Pepper and me."

I wrap my arms around him. " That is a Very good idea. Go to the house Upstate and spend time with her."

"Yeah I've Also got a teenage vigilante that I want to keep an eye on, make sure he doesn't do Dumb shit like me." He says. "Least I can do since I cant go back to when you both where a teen and keep you out of trouble."

" Lucky kid. We would have Dated assholes just to mess with you." Darcy says with a smile. " so i'm gonna go tell Steve it went well, but Maybe he stays away fro a while? so you don't slug him and hurt your hand on his chiseled jaw."

Three days later Tony was working on keeping his relationship with pepper going, Going out . Steve left with Sam following a lead on Bucky and Darcy was working at Stark industries in the Public relations department once pepper discovered her Poli-sci back ground and her knack for Social media. We had heard nothing from Jane in the several months since she left, I hated that she just cut us completely out of her life. I mean sure thing didn't end well but some times we missed her.

*******************Time Skip******************

Six Months later Thor had started to have Horrible dreams about Asgard on fire. I roll over, the both of us Naked and i Straddle him and look down.

"Then you need to go find out what is wrong." I tell him softly.

He puts his hands on my Hips. " I do not want to leave you. Some Realms Time Works differently, It may be a Long time here before i get back." 

I smile. " Then I will wait for you as long as it takes. Leave me with a good Memory?"

He sits up and kisses me. " A Very good Memory." he says before he flip us over and kisses me while his hands slides down and starts to slowly press a finger to my clit. I moan into his mouth and roll my hips into his hand as his fingers move to a slow pump inside before his hands move away and in a quick thrust he is inside and I lock my ankles at his tail bone.

A few moments later he is sitting up, hands on my hips as I meet his slow thrusts, one of my hands cupping a breasts and circling as nipple as I look up into his eyes. He moves his hands to my thighs, softly pushing them wider. I un lock my ankles and let him hold them in a almost complete split as he shift his knees apart to get better leverage to press further and faster. 

"Thor, my God, My heart." I half moan half whisper out as I slide my other hand down between us and arch my back as he hits a pleasure spot. " I am yours forever."

He Moans and spreads my legs further . "Mine, I will Mark you so all know you are mine. In body and soul." He growls out.

" Yes, Mark me as yours." I say feeling my climax building to a fever pitch, it felt Different then all the other times. But soon my mind goes blank of all things but how he feels and I practically scream his name as a rush like a wave of the ocean hits and sends sharp tingles to every part of my body, even my hair and above I hear the loud boom of Thunder before he joins me, and the feeling slams right back into me as a sudden second orgasm hits.

He leans down collapsing onto me as he releases my legs to rest on his hips, Breathing deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my hands in his hair.

"That will be a very good memory. " I tell him panting and let out a giggle.

He chuckles into my neck . " It will be one of my many thoughts while I am away from you."

" Just so you know, I'm not going to even look at others until you are home. I will still pray but by myself. " I tell him.

He kisses my neck and pushes himself up sliding out of me, but with his hand pushes the trickle of his seed back inside me. "That makes me more happy then you could know. I worry that one day you will tire of me and find a mortal to settle down and have a family with."

I reach up and pull him into a deep kiss. " Never, you are the only person I want, the only Children I would want are yours."

"I am Blessed. " he says against my lips. " But now I must go, please be careful?"

"I will try to stay out of trouble, but we both know it follows me like a magnet. I Think Loki likes me a little too much." I say with a smile.

"I love you, Elizabeth Lewis. And i will return to you." He says softly.

"And i love you Thor, i will wait for you forever if I must." 

**********************

A month after he left in the rainbow bridge I was on a private plane headed to a Bucharest to finalize a purchase of a painting for the art gallery in New York.

The finalization doesn't take very long and I head out to explore the city, slipping pass the security assigned to tail me. It was likely a bad idea with Cells of Hydra still around and I was a good target for them to capture. I wasn't so worried as I look at the sky.

"Heimdall, if you see something send me a sign and I will run." I whisper softly.

I was looking at a statue when I felt a person walk up to stand beside me. I turn my head and find a very dirty and scruffy Bucky Barnes. 

"I know your face, how?" He asks softly.

"I've been told I look nearly identical to my Nana, Rebekah Barnes, your sister." I say softly. "Don't worry I'm not here for you, though I am happy to meet you."

" my sister?" He asks softly. "They told me they killed her."

"Oh no she passed well into her 80's. Her records where all destroyed in a fire so she was only known by her married name. She never forgot, told my uncle and mom all about you. Do you want to get some lunch with me? I swear I won't call Steve, he is like a Dog with a bone sometimes, can't leave it alone."

He laughs lightly."sounds like him."

A week later I had plans to meet him for a early lunch when as I wait I see his face on a paper. I make out a few words and call tony.

"Please tell me you can help me."

"What's wrong? Where are you?" 

"Bucharest still. I found you know who and have spent a week meeting him for lunch and I can tell you that at the time he supposedly blew up that place in Vienna he was with me."

There was a pause." I'm on my way, if he was with you them some one is fucking with us and I don't like it. Ross is on a war path about registering powered people, this is what's pushing people to join him."

" Thank you."

An hour later I walked into a glass room where Steve sat with Sam and another man in a black car suit. 

"Turns out your boy has a reliable alibi, my very own sister. She discovered him a week ago and has proof that they where together at the time of the bombing." Tony says

"And how can we trust her?" The man asks.

I narrow my eyes at him. " Because your blind belief that it was him is exactly what the person who did this wants. Did you see him yourself or was it just a fuzzy security camera image that could have been anyone dressed to look like him?" I ask him. "Some one killed your father as a pawn to get him here, the question is who and why?" 

Just as I ask this the lights go out. Tony turns to me and points. "Do not leave this room. I promise I will do my best to figure this out okay?"

I nod." Please help him tony, he has nightmare about the things they forced him to do."

***********************************

Four hours later Tony comes back and collects me. We are in a car before I can even think.

"Okay, so we are going to have to do a little acting kiddo. We are going to pretend to fight and meet up later. because of these Accords I can't just show support but the team I put together are going to pull out punches a little." He says as we drive to the air port. "You get to the Jet in this hanger and do your best to stay out of the line of fire and maybe use that mojo you got from Frigga to calm Barnes, some one has trigger words that make him go murder bot."

As soon as we stop I head to the plane and I start getting it ready to leave so when they step in I turn and grin. "Good, you made it." 

"Doll, what are you doing here?" Steve asks softly, Bucking narrowing his eyes at him for a moment. 

"Thrilling Heroics, what does it look like? I'm saving my Uncles ass with the help of my brother with a man that has seen me naked." I say with a grin.

"What?" he asks looking between me and a wide eyes Steve. " you..with my.."

Steve Stammers. " Well I uh."

I giggle as I stand and shove Steve into the chair I vacated. " Oh trust me it took months to talking him into it mostly because I am Dating his team mate. now he mostly spends time with Darcy."

"Lala, Please stop talking. He is gonna slug me soon." Steve says as he closes the hatch and Bucky sits in the copilot seat and I stand between them.

" Lala?" Bucky asks. 

"its a nickname. Tony Calls me Lizzie, you can too if you want." I tell him.

"so you and Steve? is that as thing now?" he asks.

"Oh not for a while now. And with Thor off checking out things off world Darcy gets to use her Barnes Charms on the world." I say with a grin. " that reminds me." I reach into Steve's pocket and pull his phone before I call Darcy on Facetime.

A few seconds later Darcy picks up. " Your are not Steve."

I grin at her as I move to where Bucky was in view. "Nope, I did fish his phone out of his pants."

"What ever would Thor say?" she asks wit ha grin.

"Wait my love I want to watch." I say in bad impression of Thor, Steve groans. " he is apparently embarrassed that our uncle knows we are Tunnel Buddies and might be a little worried that his best friend knows he had been Porking the great grandchildren of his sister."

"Jesus! Please stop talking!" Steve says loudly.

" oh I see how it is. well no more goodies for you Mister." Darcy says with a pout before she looks at Bucky who was watching with a mixture of shock and amusement. " Sup Uncle Buck."

" You Must be Darcy." He says softly. " You have Beka's eyes."

she smiles. " thanks. so what is going on."

"oh you know Dick wads framing our uncle for killing people but he was with me when it happened so Tony and Steve put on a pretty show for outsiders i hope no one got hurt too badly." I tell her. " Also remind me to pick up some pep-to I've had a gurgle in my stomach for the past three days."

"Told you those plums where not Ripe." Bucky says.

"yeah okay Old man next time ill listen. I'm gonna raid the First aide kit for some antacids or something here talk to Darcy and let her tell you things." I say handing him the phone.

I return back to find Steve red as an apple trying his best to Ignore as Darcy tells stories that has The most feared assassin in the world laughing. I smile as I pull out my Phone and Text Tony who says only one person was hurt petty badly due to a missile aimed a little too well. but he was on schedule to meeting us at where ever it is we are headed.

" I " Bucky starts after he ends the call with Darcy and looks at me. " I'm not worth this trouble."

I walk over and take his face in my hands and lean our foreheads together. " You do not get to chose what you are worth. Regardless of what ever makes you feel worthless, You are Family and Family means No one is left Behind or Forgotten." I tell him Borrowing one of my favorite lines from Lilo and Stitch as I lean back and smile at him, his eyes wide as they look into mine. " So Never say that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but that was the best way i could figure out how to transition to the next scene and not seem forced.


	17. sjaután

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Pretends to be behind the accords but helps Steve Break Clint, Wanda , Sam and Scott out while Bucky goes to Wakanda to get De-programmed. pretty much every this else is going to go as it did with minor differences. and Thor's Parting Gift reviles it's self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm sue you already have a guess at Thor's Gift, and well it seemed like a good idea. and since there is like a two year gap between Civil war and Infinity war and it seemed like time went different on Saakar and other places Thor Visits we will go with about that, two years on Midgard and i want to say six months for Thor.

* * *

When we land I wait for everything to be done not wanted to get hit in the cross fire. I wait on the ramp when they walk up and I rush over and Hug Tony who was still in his suit.

"I'm so glad you are all okay." I tell him.

"Well it was a good thing we already knew about my parents. Cant say how it would have been if I had found out just then." He says . "So we are going home and work on a prison break for his team and we will figure it out later what's next."

Six hours later Steve with the help of Tony manages to save his team from the raft and I was bent over a toilet emptying the contents of my stomach. 

Darcy appears at the door and holds out a bottle of water." So I know Thor has the fertility mojo but well what if you like subconsciously prayed for a baby, he did say we wouldn't have one unless we wanted it."

I sip the water. " guess we have to get tests."

"Give me half an hour and I'll have them." She says before leaving.

While I wait I sit and try to think, did I think about it? It wasn't like I never thought about kids, and I was financially ready for one. Then I remember that different tingle and I rest my hand over my middle.

"Well he sure gets the job done if you are in there." I say softly. 

Darcy comes back with a plastic bag full of boxes and holds them up. "Let's do this."

* * *

Ten tests later we sat staring at them. All but one said positive. we sit quietly for a few minutes before she speaks.

"Well guess we need to go to the doctor and they will know for sure. " she says softly.

"Well I guess they don't make a 'what to expect when you're expecting a Demi-God ' book. Now do they?" I ask with a light laugh. "Shit, we have to tell Tony and the parental units."

"Let's go to Tony first yeah? We still haven't told dad we found his uncle." She replies back.

"Right, Let's go find Tony and Pepper. Surely they have a good Doctor."

We find them in their rooms in the tower, Pepper dabbing a cotton swab on to his lip. I take Darcy's hand as we walk in.

"So we have some news." I say softly.

He looks at us. " Am I going to like this news or do I need to be ready to toss some one off the tower?" 

" well you might like the news and it would be pretty hard to toss the person in question off the tower at the moment." Darcy says with a smile.

"Please don't tell me Cap knocked you up. Because then he would get all responsible and then ask for your hand in marriage or some old timey shit like that." He says and Pepper smacks him.

"Wrong sister, also wrong man." I say before I sigh. "So you know how Thor's mojo makes it where we don't get pregnant unless we want to? Apparently some part of me wanted too. I though it was just something weird I ate in Bucharest. " 

"Are you sure?" Pepper asks softly as Tiny stares that me.

"Nine out of the ten home tests say yes. I was hoping you knew a Doctor that's already under NDA's and won't spread word about my Demi-God baby. Cuz of the Accords, I do not want Ross knowing." I say with a half smile, Tony still silent. "You okay there bro?"

"Holy shit." He says before he had his phone out. "I am getting you the best, who knows what could go wrong with a half Alien/God baby." 

I walk over and hug him. "Oh Thank Odin you are the coolest brother ever. I don't know how I'm going to tell mom and dad."

"Hey kid, i uh heard what you told Barnes, it goes for me too alright? No one gets left behind or forgotten..tell no one but that move hits my feels every time."

I giggle." I know, me and Darcy have to have tissues every time."

"Right, so your appointment is tomorrow." He says.

I lean back." Did you just Bribe a Medical professional into a job being my doctor?"

"Yes, yes I did. And you are going to sit with pepper and we are going to plan out this kids Nursery. " He says with a half smile.

* * *

Six months later Darcy and I where on a Plane that the flight plan say we whee going to Paris but we where really headed to Wakanda to go see Steve and Bucky and check on How he is Adjusting.

Both Men Stood at the Loading Area when we stepped off. my Stomach was Visibly Enlarged and both men notice it, Steve is Frozen in place with wide eyes as Buck Blinks few times and lifts up his Lone arm, i Guess they managed to get that Heave arm off him, and runs his hand though his hair.

"Please tell me that's not this Jerks kid." he says with a smile.

"Oh no, Thor is very Careful about other men. He left me a little gift before he went to Space. can we move to where i can sit, my feet are killing me." I say wit ha small smile.

Bucky moves forward and holds out his hand. " Sure Doll, You Hungry?"

I move and hug his arm. " You sir are the best Uncle ever."

Darcy walks over and smiles at him. " I'm in Agreement. Also sorry about you know, Banging your Bestie, to be fair She Started it."

"Hey, My God boyfriend said he got me a pretty present, how was i to say no to a naked Captain America? it would be like Treason and completely Un-American. Besides i would have taken the less buff Steve too." I say as Steve Goes red.

"I knew it was a bad idea to have the three of you together. Can we not talk about this with him, please? it was Bad enough Tony would make comments."

" Uh huh. well besides me and Darcy your dating life is sad, we heard about Sharon you know. " I tell him and he looks to Darcy with wide eyes.

"Dude it's not like we are Going steady. Besides i got to spent a fun time with Clint and Laura a few weeks ago." She tells him with a grin. " we haven't ever even been on a date we just fuck."

"The Punk never even took you on date?" Bucky asks looking at Steve.

"Does the Supply cosset at work count?" she asks with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAH! thank you brain for finally letting me finish this Chapter! I'm not sure what got me stuck but i hope it has passed! a little Short but wanted to give you all something.


	18. átján

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the family Minner freak outs and Weird drems that brings Elizbeth to one Doctor Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Finaly got my mind Juices flowing! Bug thanks to those who left me comments! They are now my fuel to finish this chapter! 🦄

* * *

A few hours latter we sat talking with Bucky, who was fascinated with the 3D image of my little Demi-God that I show him and like to help us poke fun at Steve who sits with Natasha and Sam with a pout as we tell stories about him. He had Been out of Cryo for over two months and Sam was helping him with his nightmares and The few Flashbacks her has but he was free of any controls.

I gasp lightly and in a half a seconds he was by my side. " What's wrong? do we need to get the doctor?" he asks his hand hovering over my arm.

i Grin and shake my head. "They moved. Here." I say taking his hand and pressing it to my middle and a few seconds later the baby kicks again and his eyes go wide. " They like your voice, This is the most they have moves since Darcy helped me get Thor's voice and play for them."

" I" he starts but his voice cracks with emotion. " Thank you for Trusting me."

" between you and tony this kid is gonna have the best Uncles ever." I say before i Yawn. " Now be a awesome Uncle and take me to where I'm sleeping, Steve can tuck Darcy in for us."

* * *

The world was on fire and I couldn't stop it no matter how much i tried. I felt this shift and slowly things where Disappearing.

"My Child." a soft female voice says from behind and I turn to see a beautiful women, the same women that I saw in pictures on Asgard. " You must save him."

I step forward. "My Lady Frigga. save who?" she smiles and then crumbles into Dust. I look around and find Familiar places in the flames. This was Asgard,so she could only mean Thor since Loki was still at large.

Suddenly the flames are gone and I'm in a field of green and I'm looking at Odin. he turns and holds his hand out to me. "Come here my child."

I step closer take his hand as we it on a Log that was not there a few seconds ago. " My King?"

"You hold my Sons Child in you." he says simply.

"Yes, He left me this gift when he went to search for the reason behind his visions." I tell him softly. " I like to think he can hear me when I pray and tell him. but I feel he is very far away."

"You are different then Jane Foster. you Sent him knowing he might not return for a longtime. you also pray to us, My Grand child is in good hands." he says softly before he looks out and i follow his gaze to the water i hadn't noticed. " I Had many failings with my Children, but I hope to meet my grand child before I join Frigga."

I reach out and take his hand. " I would take your counsel on a name for them. I Hope they will be Kind like Their grandmother, Wise like their grandfather, Strong like their father and have that twinkle of Mischief like their uncle." I tell him as I move his hand to rest on my middle. 

"Come find me." he says.

* * *

I sit up and look around, it was the third time i had that dream, exactly the same. I Slide off of my bed and as i open my door i find Bucky there with a frown, like he wasn't sure why he was there.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I ask him.

"I just had this feeling you where awake." he says softly.

" I think i have a trip to plan. I keep having dreams that the world I'd on fire. I need to go find a man." I tell him softly as I pat his arm.

He nods. "I understand. Please don't do anything stupid or reckless. I just got you and I don't want to lose you all."

"Don't worry. We will be back here in no time at all. "

* * *

Ten hours later we land in New York and I follow this feeling to where I need to go. We end up at a old folks home and inside we find Odin. I sign in and walk over to here he sits as he looks up.

"I have been waiting for you. " he says standing.

I bend down and kiss his temple." I am sorry it took so long."

"I hope you are well, Frigga was quite miserable around this time. And it must be Difficult with my son not by your side." 

I smile as I sit in the chair beside him." I would love for him to be with us but something's are Bigger then what I want."

"You would make a fine Queen, you see past your own desires to the greater good." He says softly.

I smile."we will come see you every week, now that we know where you are. This way you can watch this little one grow."

" Thank you."

Every day for the next three months both Darcy and I go and visit him, he tells the people I am his son's wife. I still have dreams of Frigga telling me to save him and I'm beginning to think she means Loki.

I was do to pop at any moment and just after I close my eyes for a nap I open them to find Loki standing before me. He smiles for a second before his eyes move down to my swollen middle.

I smile."hello Loki."

"You are with child.Does Thor know?" He asks moving forward and kneeling reach out but stops before his hands reach my middle.

I take them and press them over my stomach."I do not know. He has been having Visions. He left the day after we made this child. He will be in Asgard soon. Perhaps you can tell him the news? Odin is quite taken with me, I am meeting him for lunch tomorrow."

"Then you know." He says softly. 

"I've been having Visions of your mother." I tell him. "I think you know what is coming and I need you to swear to not do something Brave that will get you killed. I want this child to know their Uncle, for you to play pranks on Thor just so they will giggle."

" Why could i not have met you before him? This could be my Child." he say softly.

I smile down at him. " Darcy looks forward to her dreams of you, More so then the time she spends with Steve. She would happily Be with you, You have after all always been her favorite of the gods we pray to. So what ever happens, Make it to us and I'm sure she will welcome you with open arms."

"How can she want me, I am a monster." he says.

"No you are not a monster. Go to her, she will happily come to you and ask for nothing but your Affection in return." I tell him with a grin. " and a nice Hard Fuck. think of how he will feel early under you and not in this dream place."

* * *

Early in the Morning, three days before the Date i was do, i Started to have Back pains. I ignore then at first since it wasn't the first time i had them, but ten minutes late as i stand from the chair in my office as Tony comes to bring me to lunch i felt like i jut wet myself.

"Uh oh." I say softy.

"what uh oh?" He asks walking forward and the sees the wet spot. "oh, that uh oh. okay right, Friday, contact the doctor and every one that is on the list and let them know Hercules is landing."

i laugh but then groan as a contraction hits. " Oh my Frigga, Drugs i need the good stuff."

Quickly He leads me to the Elevator and as i close my eyes breathing though the next burst of pain he some how manages to get me into the room.

"Right, I am going to get Pep and Darcy while you focus on breathing and you know Pushing out a Half God child." he says as the Doctor walks in the door.

"well lets get you changes and we can have a look at how far we are." She says with a smile.

"Right."

By the time Tony come back with Darcy and Pepper I am on the bed with the monitor strapped to my middle and things seem to be moving fairly quickly.

" Whoa, wow its happening! shit what am i suppose to do?" Darcy asks walking forward.

"well first come hold my hand, I'm freaking out a little. you know Bio mom died having me and well i didn't think about it until now and now i cant stop." I ramble softly.

"hey no, you are gonna be fine! here why don't i go get my stuff and we can Ask Frigga for her protection yeah? Hell better yet lets ask Odin and Thor too okay? and look Tony got you the best doctor in the world." She says stepping close and clutching my hand tight in hers.

I tighten the grip on her hand as another wave of pain. " oh Sweet Frigga, and this is only half an hour in."


	19. nítján

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several small time skips before we meet up at the stat of Infinity war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm a lot more comfortable writing smut then birth so we do a time skip!

* * *

I stare down at the fast growing sleeping little Blonde, already two months in the world and still the most Beautiful person i had ever seen, fat little cheeks and toes. His eyes where blue but neither was the same shade, one was a blue/gray like the sky during a thunder storm and the other Blue like the ocean just before a Hurricane. 

"He asleep?" Tony ask softly.

I turn and smile. " Always, he likes sleep almost as much as I do."

"At least he sleeps, your coud have got one that screamed all the time." he says wit ha grin.

I shake my head. " Oh no, that will be when you have a kid."

Later that night I sit and hum to him as he sucks at my breast. " Hush now my little one, Please don't you cry. Lay your heed down on my shoulder and sigh. Sun's gone away mama will pray. sun will keep while you sleep." I sing in a loop, thinking of Thor, wondering when he will get back. will I be old and gray? will his son be a man by then? Will he still love me? i shake my head. " I hope he comes home soon little one."

* * *

Six months later i sat watching as Odin helped his grandson who giggles at the older God. Odin smiles as he looks down at him. 

"What have you Named him?"

"Tyr." I say softly. 

"why this name?" he asks softly.

"I Don't know, I looked at him and just knew that was his name. why?" I ask him softly.

"There was once a God named Tyr, he was God of Combat and Justice. He died many years ago before even Thor was born." he says.

"oh, well i hope the name help him be a kind and Just man when he is grown up." i say softly.

" With you as his mother I'm sure he will be." he says softly. " I will be leaving soon, I feel i will see my sons before you so i will tell Thor to return to you quickly."

"and this will be the last time i see you." I say softly as watch him press a kiss to Tyr's Golden hair.

"Don't be sad for me My Dear, Soon i will be in the halls of Valhalla with my Beloved Wife." he says softly. " And i will tell her of our beautiful Grandson."

"I have Hopes that my sister might temper Loki when he makes it back here and you may have another to look forward to someday." i tell him. " She Still keeps sending me the same Vision."

"You will need to go see a master of the mystic arts, fortunately there is one right here in the city. he is helping me to get where i need to be, i will Introduce you."

* * *

I stood with Tyr in his Sling in front of a old building with Odin at my side. the door opens to reveal a older lightly plump Asian man in what looks like Monk clothes. He blinks at us.

"Can i help you?" he asks softly.

"Yes i a looking for Doctor Strange." Odin says a he rest his hand on my shoulder. " This is My daughter-in-law, My late Wife has been sending her the same Vision for over six months, She needs a Master of the Mystic arts to help decipher the warning."

"Your Majesty." a voice says from behind the man and i see a handsome man with a beard that could rival Tony's in the same kind of monk clothes but with a cloak and big amulet. " What do i owe this pleasure, you do no depart for a few weeks."

"Elizabeth needs you counsel, it seems my wife is sending her visions of danger." her says before he reaches and expertly pulls the sleeping Tyr into his arm not Waking him. 

"Follow me miss?" he asks.

"oh uh sure if My King trusts you then I'm sure you are safe."

I follow him un some stairs before we are in a office with books and other things. " Can you tell me of this Vision?" He asks motion for me to sit.

I sit and sigh. " The world if on fire,but it's not here but on Asgard. and there she appears and says 'my Child, save him.' before she just Disintegrates and i wake up. that was the first dream but now its places her on earth on fire. something is coming, something so bad my Lady Frigga is warning me from Valhalla."

"Will you allow me to see?" he asks with a smile.

"Sure." I nod and he steps closer before he hands my face in his hands and i close my eyes. it felt strange, sort of like when Wanda used her powers but different too.

"I will have to consult my books but i will get to the bottom of this." he says.

i grin. " Well when Thor gets back maybe i can get him to let me have you, As a gift since he left me alone for so long." i tell him as i lean forward and kiss his nose. 

"I beg your Pardon?" he asks shocked. " Are you not married to him?"

"oh no, we are not married. but he likes to watch me and others together, then he likes to fuck me as they watch him." i say wit ha grin as his cheeks flush pink. " So i will ask him when he returns. normally i would have a taste first but i promised not to touch another while he is away."

he clear his thought. " uh right. well i will contact you when i know more."

I stand and tilt my head to the side. " i feel like you will see Thor before me. but thank you for your time Doctor."

* * *

By Tyr's First birthday Tony was still working on bettering the accords and getting a pardon for Bucky. Darcy Tyr and I are on our way to see Bucky, Tony already had thrown the now year old boy his own party, My little pony Theme since the Year old Demi-God had become just as Obsessed with the show as Me and Darcy. he slept in his little seat clutching the stuffed Discord in his arms tightly, His favorite of the Characters. Darcy found it hilarious that his favorite was basically the Loki of the show, so that's what he got from her. 

He is awake when we get off the plane i the landing pad, Bucky Steve Sam Wanda and Natasha stood waiting for us. I hold him on my hip as Darcy walks beside me with his Bag. His Big Mismatch blue eyes look around in awe. his hand clutchs my shirt just over my breasts. 

"Ma." he says before be babbles happily.

I grin as i step up to Buck who was watching Tyr with wide eyes. " Yes my love. isn't is lovely here and look, this is your Uncle Bucky." i say before i hand off the boy to the man.

Bucky stiffens but holds the boy easily in his one arm as Tyr reaches up and runs his hands all over his face. " You sure?" he asks me.

"Yup."

"Buh!" Tyr babbles happily.

"He is beautiful." Wanda says softly.

"I know right? he will be a heart breaker when he is older." I say. " Tony claims its the stark in him but we all know its the Asgardian in him. it Beat out both the Stark and Barnes out. oh yeah i brought you a gift." i say and motion behind me where Vision steps out of the plane. 

Tyr manages to fall asleep leaned into Bucky. " looks like he is tired."

"No, he just really likes sleep. Put him in a warm spot and he will sleep. thankfully he is pretty good at sleeping at night even with lots of little naps."

By the next morning Tyr had managed to get an invitation onto Natasha's lap and stood o her thighs babbling and patting at her now blonde hair as she holds his hips and nodding as is she understands him. I cant help but take pictures of it before he was passes to Wanda who played peek-a-boo with him causing him to laugh before he leans down and presses a wet open mouth kiss to her cheek.

"You son has much Charm. " the Queen mother of Wakanda says from beside us, she ad her children had come to the little party and watches as Bucky moves where Tyr goes, not taking his eyes off the boy. "My Son was much the same."

i grin. " well when you consider that his Father is the Norse God of Thunder and Fertility you have to think some of that Charm is Genetic. Plus His uncle's are smooth talking charmers too not to mention his Honorary Uncle Steve is pretty Charming too."

she laughs. " Indeed, there will be many broken hearts in do time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we go! Big thanks to Mrs.Cookie who gave me a name that i loved so i found the Male version!


	20. tuttugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts six months after last chapter and then to the end of Infinity war.

* * *

I sit with Tyr in my lap in Tony's workshop in the tower as Tony worked on some new component for his suit but asked us for lunch. Pepper was in a meeting with Jane, who had come back a few weeks ago but had yet to come and talk to either Darcy or me.

"Foster still not talking to you? she even know about Tyr?" he asks as he moves back from his work bench.

"Well it's not like i keep him a secret. I'm sure she knows about him. i think its more just her pride is still a little hurt you know Giving your lover an ultimatum and having him not do as you wanted." Say before i drop a kiss on Tyr's head. "But he will be back, Time Flows different in most of the Nine realms, not to mention the other planets. To him might have only been Six months, to the nearly two years for me. Jane wouldn't have been fine with him going, she would have yelled and screamed at him for putting his duty to his Kingdom before her."

"I'm starting to see why he stayed with you and not her." he says.

"I understand that sometimes the greater good is more important that what I want. would I have liked for him to have been here while I was pregnant with Tyr? yes I would have. would I have liked it if he was there when he was born? Also yes, I would have. But he needed to go, because even i can tell that some bad stuff is coming. If him going out there figures out what is going on then i will put on my big girl pants and wait."

He stands and walks over lifting up Tyr who rests his hands on his face. " Well come one dear sister. I'm hungry and I bet he could Demolish some Baby Mush."

* * *

Two days later Jane appears at my office. I look up from the computer screen as she steps in and i sigh.

"Hello Jane." I say saving my work and wave her to the chair.

"I came to Apologize." she says sitting down. 

"oh? for what exactly? agreeing to our relationship but when you didn't get the attention you wanted you complained behind my back? or when i leave to take up my own room to give you and him time together, perfectly aware that there was a high chance that it was the end only for you to tell him he couldn't spend time with me, even as friends? oh maybe for leaving with out even trying to explain what happened?" I ask her.

"all of it. We where already drifting apart, i thought if i let him have you that he would i don't know feel more for me, that we wouldn't be awkward together but it didn't work. you and him are much more compatible them me and him. I didn't want to admit it so i just ran. I didn't think about you and when Thor said that I was not what he thought me to be I knew he was right but I was angry. "She says in nearly one breathe before she sighs. 

" I loved you Jane, just as much as I love Thor. I foolishly thought maybe you felt the same." I say looking at her before I rest my head on my hands."It hurt me to think that you thought I was holding you both back. So I told him I was willing to never touch either of you again if it made you happy, it would have been beyond painful but I would have done it."

"I know." She whispers.

"I would never ask him to pick. That's why he is not here now, because he needed to go.so thank you for the apology but I'm not sure we can go back to how we where." I stand."if you will excuse me, I need to go cuddle my Son."

* * *

A month later I'm walking into a conference room after pepper called and said Tony had gotten on the alien ship. The year and a half old Tyr was perched on my hip as I walk in and see natasha steve Wanda vision with Rhodney and Bruce.

"The bad I've been dreaming about, its here isint it?" I ask softly.

"Oh wow, we thought Loki was tricking us. You really do have a kid." Bruce says softly.

Tyr sees Wanda."wahwah!" He says holding his arms out to her. 

She walks over and kisses his cheek."sorry little Warrior we have to save the world."

"Right, so I will stay here and you all go be Big Damn Heroes I will be here with pepper and Call Darcy. " I say before i point at them. " You all better make it back or i swear to Odin i will Drag you back from what ever After life you believe in by the ear like a misbehaving child."

When Darcy arives a full half hour later with Jane,the women stops at the sight of Tyr but quickly moves further in. Pepper walks over and Kisses his hair.

"Tyr, now thats exactly the face i needed." she says softly.

"You take him, His cuddles are magic." i tell her.

she pulls him to her and he snuggles into her chest happily. " Thank you, I'm worried about Tony."

Darcy taps into the com-links to Liston in ad the fight when she squeals in excitement and turns to me. " Thor is back! with a talking tree, Raccoon and Loki! Holy shit!"

I smile. " Good. I'm Glad they made it in time."

Before she can reply I see Jane and Happy who where talking softly start to Crumble and i gasp as the others turn and watch. Jane look at me with wide eyes. " I'm sorry." she says just before both she and happy where completely gone.

* * *

Three hours later what was left of the team walks into the Building of the new Avengers building Tony just finished. i held Tyr to my chest as he slept with a lock of my hair i his fist when i see Thor, his hair short and one of his eyes was now brown. I move forward and he stops and looks down at Tyr in my arms.

"My Prince. Oh I've missed you!" I tell him leaning up on my tip toes and kissing him softly.

He smiles and lifts a hand to touch Tyr's hair. "My Sweet one."

"His name is Tyr." I tell him. " Your father Got to meet him before he left. I Felt him go not long ago, Like when Frigga died."

"Tyr." He Whispers and Tyr opened his Mismatched blue eyes to look at Thor who smiles. " I am your Father."

Tyr leans away from me and looks up at Thor before he smiles. "Daddy!" he says reaching for him. I Grin as I push Tyr into his arms and he holds him lightly, his nose in his hair.

Behind him I see Loki standing with his hands balled at his side and i leave Thor to Cuddle his son as i step up and wrap my arms around the God. " Thank you, for not Dying."

Slowly he Wraps his arms around me tightly. " Thank you, For Believing in me."

I step back as Thor walks over and Tyr is looking at Loki with wide excited eyes. I smile as i reach and pull him out of Thor's arms before i put in in Loki's with out a single pause. Tyr giggles happily reaching up and putting his hands on his face. "Oki!"

I grin at the wide eyes look on the Mischief gods face. "That's right Tyr, That is your Uncle Loki."

"Oh man, that's just too cute!" Darcy says Ignoring Steve who tries to keep her from walking over to us. "You know, Kids got a love for Mischievous behavior."

Loki looks down at the happy Tyr. " I've never even met him, how can he know me?"

"He knows you every one, you really think i would not tell my Son about his family?" i tell him.

Thor pulls me to his chest tightly. " I Left you alone at such a time, can you ever forgive me my love?"

"Oh Thor, Even if we knew before you left i still would have told you to go. You needed to do this. I'm not sure what happened but i know that you needed to be on Asgard at that moment or things would have been worse." I tell him. "Now how about we all come in and we can figure out what is next." 


	21. tuttugu ok ein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts just after last Chapter, and we come back to Smut! yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, Loki lives!!!!!!! and I have Plans for him and Darcy....That Steve is not going to like. Before you ask, i actuary don't plant on having it change allot from how he was in End Game because while i think having Tyr and Her and Loki will help he is still gonna get Depressed and okay complete honesty......he was still Hot with the Beer gut.....

* * *

Four hours later Tyr was sleeping in his Play pin as the other explain what had happened. I sit in Thor's lap, Loki sat beside us as the others Glare at him. I reach out and take his hand in mine as Thor's hand moves up and down my thigh.

"Are we really going to just let him have free Reign here?" Steve asks motioning to Loki.

"He can come and go as he likes, but i can guarantee that he will not fall back into bad habits. He was free on Asgard for several years,and never made a move for us, and believe me with the Might of a full Asgardian army he could have taken over us with very little effort." I tell Steve with narrow eyes. 

"Fine, but when he turns on us just remember i was against this." he says standing and stomping out.

" That was a little much, even for Steve." I say as i look over to the deeply frowning Darcy. " Ah." I say understanding.

she nods. " Yeah."

"My love, what do you mean?" Thor asks looking between me and Darcy.

"Steve is Not happy because he knows that we would stick with you and Loki. He might even be Jealous of Loki since I believe he really likes Darcy but she isn't serious about him." I tell him.

Neither God says anything and after a few minutes pepper steps over and smiles at us. " So I will keep Tyr for the night, Give you time to Celebrate him being Home with out fear of Waking the baby."

" My Brother need to marry you already Pepper, If he doesn't you are always welcome with me ad Thor, hell i bet even Darcy." I tell her.

she smiles. " I'll remember to Threaten Tony with that when he gets back. Now off with you."

I stand off Thor's lap ad pull him to stand, Mostly because he lets me, and turn to Darcy. "Sister Mine."I say with a grin.

she grins back. " Go get your freak on, I'll look after Loki."

I giggle before I move forward and press a deep Kiss on to Loki's lips. as i pull back his cheeks are Flush and his Green eye Heated. "Perhaps later Thor would let me have fun with you."

Thor Laughs as he pulls me back and holds me Princess Style. " Indeed. But tonight i want you all for myself. I am Sure the Lady Darcy can Please my brother for the night."

"Trust me Big Guy, I have been looking Forward to this since the first time we Shared a dream with him. I am going to Discover everything about him and tell it all to Lala." Darcy says with a wide smile and a wink as she takes Loki's hand, Ignoring the looks from everyone.

* * *

The Moment the Door to my room shuts I turn and he lifts me up into his arms as I kiss him his hands moving all across my Body. he Steps forward until he gets to the large bed and sits me down before he kneels down between my legs and hugs me around the middle.

"I Have missed you my love." He says into the fabric of my shirt.

I caress his ow very short hair. " And I you my Prince. "

"I do not Deserve you, but I am so glad that you freely give yourself to me." he says before he sits back on his legs and slowly starts to pull my clothes off. once he had pull off the last bit of clothe he gently pushed me to lay back before both his hands and lips are moving up my thighs before they sink into my willing center.

i Grip the sheets and moan his name loudly as he settles my legs over his shoulders. as his three fingers fuck me at a steady pace his mouth is pressed over my Clit, and he sucks causing my hips to buck into his face. I move one hand to grasp what little hair on his head i can grip and he moans into my wet heat and I felt my self cum as I call out his name.

"Thor, My God."

He pulls back and look down at me with his eye both full of Lust and Tenderness. I sit up and pull him into as kiss for the first time in two years Tasting my self on his lips. I urge his to stand and i kneel on the best, Quickly pulling off the clothes he wore and tossing them to the side before he stood bare, a few new pink Scars cover his body from his time on Sakaar.

I reach down and take him in my hands giving him a firm Stroke, feeling him go even Harder. "My love." he says before he start to crawl onto the bed and I move back until I lean back in the middle of the bed and he settles between my open legs before his Throbbing cock presses into me in one quick thrust. his hands hold my hips as he move quick and I roll my hips to meet his as he looks down, his eyes never leaving mine. 

I reach up and interlace my finger at the back of his neck and pull my self up to kiss him and shift my legs to straddle him as I use the leverage to ride him, Quickening the pace just a little. his arms wrap around me as he thrust up deeper and deeper. I moan Loudly as my second Climax hits and he groans as his hips snap into me harder. 

I close my eyes and feel him shift until I lay on my side on the bed, one leg under him and the other help up, My favorite Position because it hits my G-spot with every thrust and gives him all the control over the speed as his hip snap forward. he reaches a hand down and presses his Thumb onto my clit and sends a small shock over it. I cum hard, White flashes over my vision and the Spark runs all over my body as I let out a Voiceless scream and he fills me with his seed as he growls.

"Mine, You are mine!" he rumbles as his eye turn white before he shifts me back to my back and lays down on top of me, Kissing my neck.

I wrap my arm around him. "I missed you, Not just for the Amazing Orgasms but you My love. I missed the way you held my hand, and kissed me in the morning. How you would hold me to your chest as you slept, How you never once told me how i should be." I say softly. " Your father called me your wife, when people asked who i was."

"By Asgardian law, you are my Wife. you have Accepted me, Flaws and all and gave me a Son." he says before he pushes back to hover over me. " I would Have you are my Wife and Queen."

I lean up and Kiss him. " I suppose i must cal you My King and not My prince now."

* * *

Early the next morning I go get Tyr from pepper and lay him in the bed with Thor, whose hand moves to rest of the boys stomach in his sleep. A few moments pass before Thor opens his eys and looks down at Tyr.

"He is the most beautiful Babe i have ever seen. I am afraid to look away, afraid he will Vanish." he says softly looking up at me.

i smile. " Yes, He is a big reason that I wasn't Lonely. Im Glad i wished for him that night."

Two hours later we sat in the dinning room, Tyr in his high chair as I spoon Oatmeal into his mouth as Thor watches with wide Eyes, like he had never seen a Baby eat before. I grin at Tyr. 

"Why don't we let Daddy feed you a while huh?" I say before i hold out the bowl and spoon to him.

"Truly? I can?" Thor asks and in my mind he looks like an Exited Puppy with a toy.

"yes. He is a good eater and rarely dislikes what i give him. for Some reason Mango is a no go for him." i tell him as we switch places.

Thor smile at Tyr. " I do not like Mango either little one."

I stand just as Loki and Darcy walk in, Steve following close behind Scowling at them. I grab Loki and pull him to sit before i make my self comfortable in his lap.

"Good morning." I say giving him a kiss on the lips.

"If this is how i am treated then yes it is." He says with a smirk as Darcy steps over and kisses both Tyr and Thor good morning too.

"You cant be Serious."Steve says doing his 'America is Disappointed in you' face at us.

"About what?" I ask him.

"This!" he says waveing at me in his lap. " That is Thor's Brother. It's Just Wrong."

Both Darcy and i bling at him before i speak. " It's wrong for us to be with Loki, But not you, is that what you are saying Steve? Why exactly is that?"

"He is Thor's Brother!" he says as if that explains everything.

I turn to Thor. " My King, Would it be strange if we Invited Loki to our bed tonight?"

"Of course not my love! If it is what you wish." Thor says as Tyr takes another bite not even looking away.

Turn to Darcy. "So you wanna Tag team?"

"Hell yeah!" She says with a Grin.

Steve Stomps out Just as the others walk into the room. The Raccoon looks at me and I smile at him as i wrap my arms around Loki.

"Morning all!" I say with a wave.

"Whats up with Steve?" Rodney asks walking in and not even Blinking as i sit in Loki's lap.

"Apparently he had Issues that he needs to work out with the fact that Darcy has ended their Friends with Benefits thing." I say. " I made Pancakes if anyone is Interested." i motion to the table.

"Sweet. so uh He your's now or something?" he asks waving at Loki.

"Well Darcy and I have agreed to share him, Thor said it was fine. Why you wanna join in too? I'm sure we could work it out." I say with a grin.

"Yeah no, while you are very very Attractive It goes against the Bro Code to sleep with your friends sister." he says as he makes a plate.

" I hear you. so who is going to help me and Darcy to upgrade the satellite programming to search further into space so we can find my Idiot Brother and Who ever else is with him?" I ask.

"Yeah, i can help with that. Names Rocket." the Raccoon says.

Thor turns. "Thank you friend Rabbit. My Love and Darcy are Quite good with Computers. Loki and I will Handle the care of Tyr for the day."

I nod and kiss Loki before i stand and walk over and kiss Thor. "I'm sure you will be wonderful My King. Ask Friday to Play his Favorite cartoons once he finishes eating. " I lean down and kiss Tyr's hair. " Be good for Daddy and Uncle Loki."

* * *

Darcy and I spends the rest of the day working with Rocket setting up an Alarm that will sound if it hits something not Natural. I liked him, he was a lot like Tony and Bucky. by the time We make it to my room where the men where Tyr was sleeping soundly in his Play pen. and Both men sat watching the Episode of My Little Pony that was playing. I grin at Darcy and motion to the two and then us. She nods and we shut the door before we both walk over to them.

I move and Straddle Loki and kiss him deeply as Darcy moves to sit in Thor's lap. I run my hands up his chest and puling the buckles un done as i go before I'm pushing it off his shoulder and his hand grip my hip. I lean back. " You got any Magic that will keep sound from reaching Tyr?" I ask him.

"You meant what you asked Thor?" he asks softly.

"Yes, I Never Lie." I turn to Thor and Darcy who sat watching us. " Can i have him My King, For Tonight?"

"Yes, the Same rules Apply." he says.

"Darcy?" I ask her.

"I want to Watch with Thor, Then we can switch." she says with a smile. " It will be almost like watching my self Fuck him."

I turn back to Loki. " They Both Agree with me."

"What rules?" he asks as i move my hands under the Shirt he wore under his Leather.

" It's simple, You have to wear a Condom." I say as I roll my hips over him crotch and he groans lightly. " I want your Jotun form."

"Let us Move to the Bed My love, the couch is not equipped to handle his Jotun form." Thor says standing and holds Darcy over his Shoulder.

I stand and pull Loki up. " Don't forget to the Silencing spell."

He waves his hand and a Gold Shimmer appears over the Play pen. I smile and pull him to the open door and a soon as we are inside I lead him to the bed. when we get to i pus him until he is siting and i kneel down between his legs and unlace the front of his leather pants pulling his quickly Hardening Cock free. 

I wrap my hand around it and give it a firm stroke and i look up into this green eyes. "I want you Jotun form, My Prince." His Cock twitches in my hand as i call him Prince. In seconds he waves his hand and not only is he now his Larger Blue Form but both of us are completely Bare. I smile and kiss the tip of his new Much longer blue Cock. "Thank you, My Prince." i say before i suck the tip between my lips and his Red eyes flutter shut as he Moans.

I Spend time kissing, licking and sucking him, feeling the raised markings over his thighs and Cock. he was leaned back on the bed panting heavily when Darcy, now also Naked straddles his stomach and kisses him before she moves to sit her sex hovering over his face. I pull back from him As Thor stands behind me presses against my back as i stand and holds out the little foil packages. 

I take it and set it to the side moving his hands down between my thighs and use his fingers to ready myself to ride Loki who's hands grip at Darcy's thighs pulling her closer to his face. Once i was wet and ready i Slide the condom over Loki and turn to sit with my back to him and face Thor who Now Kneels at the end of the bed and Easily moves me into place over Loki before I sing down, his hands on my hips controlling the speed in which i take him in. 

Once I am Completely full i lean down and kiss Thor softly before i lean back and spread my legs as far as i can so that Thor can see where we are Joined before i Slowly starts to rise and fall over him. I hear Loki's Muffled Moan as i move, and it makes me move faster. 

Thor Shifts closer, Spreading not only my legs further open but Loki's before he leans forward and Flicks his toung over my Clit a few times before he Pulls back and takes my hips in his hands, lifting me up and droping me down faster then i could go with my legs on my own, all the time his eyes watching as Loki's cock slides in and out of my slick heat. i feel my Climax aproching and reachs down to circle my thum over my clit.

"Ah My God! Thor! Loki!" i cry out in climax the White hot Tingle mixed with a Cold Sensation Down my spine. Loki's Hips snap up and i knew he also hit his Climax. Thor Quickly and With Practiced Skill pulls me off of Loki, The Condom Left on his still Semi hard Cock as the turns me to kneel at the end of the bed and Swiftly thrusts inside and i watch as Darcy moves down from his face before he pulls the used Condom and tosses it before she was Sinking down. 

Thor Grips my hips with one hand before he presses on my back and i lean down widening my legs and lifting my hips as he Pumps into me with more Speed then he had before.

"Say my name, Only my name from your lips." He half Growls.

"Oh Thor My King!" I moan out, liking this Jealous side of him that i had never seen before. But it was The first time i had called Another name but his.

"You " he thrusts hard into me, the wet sound of flesh hitting flesh growing louder. " are " he moves his hand from my back to my other hip and i feel his fingers digging into the flesh. "Mine! Say it!" he Growls out.

"Yours, I'm yours! oh god Thor." I moan out, enjoying the small bits of pain mixed with the pleasure before Lightning slithers all over my body Like a Snake and I Cum. " Thor Thor Thor." I call out and wit ha final Thrust i felt His seed inside me.

He leans over and kisses between my Shoulder blades. "I'm sorry my Love, I was not Gentle."

I Giggle as he pulls back and i turn to sit on the ground, feeling the trickle of his cum and i reach down and use my fingers to push it back inside. " I Like this new Jealous side of you My King." 

He leans over and kisses me. " You have never called another name out before that was not mine."

I wrap my arms round his neck as I hear Darcy call out Both His and Loki's name followed by a growl from Loki who flips them and much like Thor had just done Fucks her while Saying she was his, to say only his name. " Well look at that, You really are Brothers. the Same reaction and every thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to candy_floss_consumer, starshinemoonglow87, WinterRayne001, llt2013, llt2013, LittleMrsCookie, Laurel_Wolford, QueenJuliana126, Life226, MsCreant, univac, and tabbycat1220 as well as 15 guests who left kudos!  
> Next Chapter Darcy POV i hope! if i can get My brain to work it right.


	22. tuttugu ok ein Darcy POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Darcy POV then back to normal POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right this is going to be a short little Darcy POV from the time when they meet.

* * *

I watch Thor and Lala head off to their room for a long awaited reunion and I turn to look at Loki. He was Just a Beautiful in real life as he was in Dreams.

I grin and move to invited him to a little fun when Steve appears blocking my way with a deep frown. 

"What's up Steve-o?" I ask with my head tilted to the side. 

"You can't really think it's safe for him to just wonder free can you?" He asks motioning to said God Of Mischief. 

" why wouldn't I be? Thor trusts him and that is more then enough for me." I say . "It would be like asking if Bucky should be allowed to just walk around."

"That is not true! Bucky couldn't control what they made him do." He hisses out.

"Did no one look at him the whole time he was attacking with it Chitauri? His eyes where Blue, just like Clint's. So that stands to reason that maybe he wasn't completely in control of his actions. So you can take your self righteous Bull shit some place else. What's the real problem here Steve?"

" You just want to fuck him! You think I don't hear you talking in your sleep, calling his name?" He says pointing at me. " it's Disgusting!"

I sigh and shake my head. "You knew that this "I motion between us " was just a little fun. So why be Jealous now huh? You know, what don't bother!" I take Loki's hand and pull him to me and I leans up to kiss him. He wraps his arms around me automatically and groans into my lips. I pull back and frown at steve."if I want to fuck him I will, you do not have a say in what I do with My body." I say Tugging Loki behind me.

* * *

Ten minutes later I open the door to my room and pull him in. I let his hand go and pace the room for a few moments before I turn to him. "Strip, I'm going to use you to get my frustrations out."

He blinks at me a moment before he slowly takes his clothes and boots off. He says nothing, but never takes his eyes off mine. I walk over and kiss down his chest down to his hard cock jutting out proudly with dark hairs around his balls. I take him in my mouth and with a fist at the base holding firm I Bob up and down his length slowly, swirling my tongue at the slit at the tip tasting his pre-cum.

His hand moves to my hair and grips it as he moans. "By all the Gods."

I hum and move my other hand up the inside of his thigh and gently roll his balls and let my pinky finger graze the skin between his balls and asshole. His hips move slowly and I let him fuck into my mouth, focusing my hands on his balls and the un touched bud of his ass. As his hips move faster I gather some saliva in my index finger and slowly work it knuckle deep, he moans my name loudly. 

After a few moments letting him get use to it I slowly slide it almost all the way out and hear him mutter what sounds like a spell and I felt slickness around my finger. I hum in approval as I slowly pump my finger before slowly adding a second and curl it as I hit a spot that causes his hip to stutter in pace and pause.

"Oh Darcy." He calls as I scissor my fingers picking up speed and swirl my tounge before he tightens around my fingers and cums in my mouth. I suck and lick until the flow stops. 

As I pull away his trembling legs give out and he kneels in front of me before he pulls me into a deep kiss.

" You are amazing, I've never felt a climax like that before and It was just with your mouth and fingers." He says with admiration in his green eyes and tone of his voice.

I Grin. "You like that huh?"

"Yes, very much so. But now I want to be Buried in your heat."

* * *

I woke the next morning wrapped in the arms of a naked God of mischief who held me tightly. I smile and turn to face him kissing his face.

"Wake up Loki." I tell him

"No, go back to sleep women." He says his voice thick with sleep and eyes still closed.

"Oh? Should I go find another to help me with my morning orgasm? Perhaps Steve will ju-" 

He rolls over to hold my hands above my head and rolls his already hard member against me. "None but me will have you now that I have you. I Am A Jealous God and an even more Jealous lover." 

I grin and pull him into a kiss." Then you get one time with Lala, but only if I get to watch."

"You would " he starts the flash of jealousy replaced with tender affection. " You will never be able to rid yourself of me now. Elizabeth was right, you accept even the monster that I am."

"Please, you are not a monster. besides she let me have my fun with Thor, it's only fair she gets to explore you before i keep you all for me. I'm Selfish that way."

He kisses me before his hand slides down and feels how wet I already am." Gods you are perfection. " he whispers before he slides into me and starts to move. I pull him into a kiss with one hand and reach behind him to squeeze his perky ass cheek 

"Fuck me Loki." 


	23. tuttugu ok tveir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is most displeased with both girls but neither care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I got it done, Only took Six days! Yay me! We are going to slowly work our way into the start of end game.

* * *

I Turn and lean against Thor as Darcy rolls off of the still blue Loki.

"Well that was new. But also I really enjoyed it." I say.

Darcy huffs a breathless laugh. " ten out of ten would fuck again. I think I like this form better then the other."

"Hmm I still much prefer Thor's Cock but it was definitely Very enjoyable."

Thor wraps his arms tighter. "I am pleased you would prefer me to all others."

"If you where the only cock I could have for the rest of my life I would be perfectly happy with it. I need no one but you my King, the others are simply for fun and I like having you watch me." I Tell him as Darcy Crawls to the end of the bed and looks down at us.

"I'm **NOT** Sharing him again. This was a One time thing, though i don't mind kisses and hugs." she tells me with a grin as Loki sits up, he looks at her Surprised.

"We have an Accord! I take it you have decided he is yours now?" I ask her.

"Yes, Unlike with Clint or Steve or Sam this is more then just for fun. Man Steve is going to be an ass tomorrow." she says laying on her stomach and looking down. 

"what happened after we left last night?" I ask her.

"Apparently I talk in my sleep when I have Loki dream visits. Steve I guess was a little put out because now that Loki is here I would want to spend time with him." she says her legs kicking behind her as Loki changes back to his Asgardian form and sits on the edge of the bed with a pillow in his lap.

"oh but didn't you both say that there was no deep feeling between you? you aren't even Dating."I say running a finger up and down Thor's arm.

"I know right!" she says proper her self up on her Elbows. 

"well I have your back and if it comes down to it I'm Sure Thor will hit him with Storm-Breaker for us, or Loki will make him go through the worse Period cramps ever with the Hormones that makes it so we can't watch TV because it **Knows** and Always we catch that ASPCA commercial with That song from that Nickolas cage angle movie." I tell her.

"Oh My Giggles!" she says siting up to her knees and she looks at Loki. " Can you do that?"

"It would be a small matter, i can even cause Bloating." he tells her.

she smiles wide before she hugs him. " Yes, with the God of Mischief on our side, think of all the pranks we can pull on him!"

I nod. " I know right? plus we have Tyr, a perfect Distraction and he loves pranks."

* * *

The Next Morning I Wake before Thor and move to Hover over him before i sit back on his hips and Run my Fingers over her Exposed Chest. Under my Rear i feel his Cock twitch, Already Hard. I reach down as i push up to kneel over him and Finger myself up to three fingers before I slide down on him. I Slowly raise and drop down, Swirling my hips every couple of minutes, my hands splayed out on his chest a finger of each hand grazing his Nipples.

His eyes Snap open and he looks up at me as my Breasts bounce as I start to In cease my speed. His Large hands move to grip my hips as he Thrusts up matching my speed as he keeps his eyes locked on mine. I lean down and Nip lightly at his nipple an he Moans as he pulls his legs up so his feet are planted on the bed and uses his Legs to Pound into me from below in fast hard thrusts.

"Harder."He Growls out and I put more pressure on his nipple with my teeth and his Thrusts are quicker.

I snake my hand down to press onto my clit as i kiss up his chest until I Lick his Clavicle. I nip at the skin there before I Close my eyes and Sink my teeth into the skin hard. He Lets out a Strangled Moan before he Explodes inside me and this in turn triggers my own Climax as i lean back and call out his name, white flashing before my eyes and i collapse down on him, His Cock still inside me.

I huff out a little laugh as i sit up and look own at his face. His eyes are closed but the expression was one of pure Bliss. " You never said you liked a little pain My King."

"I Was not aware until I felt your teeth my love. If this is how you wake me, I will never leave your side for the rest of my life." He says opening his eye to look up at me with Love filled eyes.

I smile and leans down and kiss him. " At this Rate your going to put another child in me My King."

He Laughs. " You need only wish it my Love."

Thirty Minutes later walk into the Kitchen, Thor its with Tyr in his arms as i start to cook when a Smiling Darcy walked in pulling Loki, who Appeared Shy for some reason but let the Human women pull him until he pushes him into the chair beside Thor and comes to help me.

"Morning. what did you do to make Loki have that look on his face?" I ask her with a smile.

Her eyes and face light up in Amusement. " we used his magic to swap our Genders and I fucked him into the mattress." She says simply.

I nod. " I always wondered what it would be like, i mean I've used a Strap on before but to actually have a cock? so how was it?" I ask, Loki's ears flush but he keeps a straight face.

"It was Amazing, Also weird not to have tits but my back didn't hurt like at all the whole time so its on my list of thing to do again." she says.

The others start slowly coming out of their rooms by the time we finis cooking. Darcy sits across Loki's lap pressing a grape passed his lips when Steve walks in, Scowls before he turns and stomps out of the room.

"Well that went better then it could have." I say as I spoon some mushed bananas into Tyr's mouth.

"What uh Exactly was that?" Bruce asks softly.

"If i was to guess, Darcy has ended their Arrangement." Natasha says walking over and running a finger o Tyr's cheek.

"Asha!" Tyr squeals happily reaching for the woman.

She Pulls him up and to her chest. " Shall we go and have fun Little Prince?"

"Have fun!" I say. " Look at that, My baby is going to learn to topple Governments by a Badass women."

* * *

Over the next week Darcy and I work with Rocket to work on signal tracking when early in the morning, nearly Six weeks after the Snap I stood watching as a Glowing women carried a Ship and i see Tony come out with a blue women. I pass off Tyr to Thor and rush over.

"Tony! Do you have any idea how fucking glad i am to see your Annoying face?!" I say as I take his face in my hands, thinner then it had been.

"Hey, I'm the Older Brother. I worry about you." he says weakly.

I turn to the blue women. " you, I'm going to hug you now so don't kill me." I tell her before I pull her to me.

"Vermin, who is this?" she asks looking at Rocket.

"oh yeah she is a hugger. so get use to the feel of tits Nebula. Quill? the others?" he asks as i pull back.

"Let's get inside." Pepper says softly. 

I leave to put Tyr down for his nap and when I come back Darcy is glaring daggers at Steve from beside Loki and Tony is sitting on a chair with a mug in hands. I walk over to Steve and put my hands on my hips.

"What did you say?" I ask firmly. 

He stares at me for a moment. "Nothing that wasn't true."

I turn to Darcy, Tony watching tired but amused at Steve in the Dog house. "What did he say?"

" Basically that because I watched you ride Loki like a horse and kinda liked it that we are Aberrations and that we need Jesus." She says Bluntly. Loki tries very hard not to seem effected by this but his neck Flushes.

" I liked it too." I turn to Steve and glare. " You where not complaining when it was you in his place. Is it any different?" I ask.

"I'm not going to listen to this. " he says as he starts to move but I lift my leg to press my foot on his groin and glare at him.

"Sit." I say and his back straightened, under my foot his dick twitched. " you will Liston to me. We are the only people who have any say in what we do with our bodies. Just because we fucked you does not mean you Own us. " I say pressing my foot harder and his eyes widen as his body reacts. " you will never say anything about who we chose to share our selves with."

"Y-yes Ma'am." He whispers. 

" louder. " I tell him pushing harder. 

"Yes Ma'am!" He says louder.

" Good, now you are going to leave this room until you are in a better mood. Do you understand?"

Again he answer loudly as if he can't help himself. "Yes ma'am!"

I take my foot away and point to the door. "Go."

He jumps up and practically runs out of the room. Every one is silent for a few moments. 

" so anyone else notice how cap really liked that?" Tony asks.

" uh yeah. Can't say I would complain if she did that to me." Rodney comments.

" I just used my Natasha voice." I tell them as I walk over and slide into Thor's lap." Now let's figure out how to find Thanos and you know save to world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning it might take me Longer to update, as my brain has decided it likes Harry Potter at the moment lol but I will be working on the next chapter!


	24. tuttugu ok þrír

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!! I uh Got lost of the road of life?.......well any way I'm back and hopefully can get back to my regular update schedule. It's a short one but at least its something. It's a Short one but at least its something.

* * *

Nebula and Rocket spend the next week fixing the Ship while we help the new women, Carol Danvers, looking for energy signatures that match the ones the stones give out when used. Steve mostly Avoids Darcy and I as well as Tony.

By the time the ship is completely ready, the tracker hit the signal and the next morning they would be going to Get the stones and kill Thanos.

I pull Thor into out Shared bed room and lean up to kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss sliding his hands down and pulling me up to wrap my legs around him.

" I hate that you have to leave but I know you need to. Tonight I want to try something new. " I tell him softly.

" Any thing my love." He says with a smile as his hands gently squeeze my ass.

I grin." How about we try tying you to the bed. I'm sure you can control yourself and not break the ropes. "

He blinks a few times before he nods. " yes, I think I would like to try."

* * *

Ten minutes later a completely naked Thor was on the bed as I secure his hands and feet to the bed. He watches with smiling eyes as set a box on the nightstand and pull out a blind fold.

" are you ready My King?" I ask softly. At his nod I slide the black material over his eyes and let my fingers gently grace down his face and to his nipples and I run my finger in a circle over it before a pinch the hardened pebble between my fingers. 

Thor moans softly as I increase the pressure, his half hard cock twitches but he doesn't say a word, nor does he try to pull at the restraints. 

I lean over the nipple between my fingers and blow softly. Again a low moan escapes hims mouth. I pull back and reach into my box and pull out a candle that i light and set to the side for later. "If at anytime you want me to stop you say Valhalla, alright My King?"

"Yes. I understand."

I smile as I pull put a pair of metal claps that are connected by a chain.I lean down and kiss his nipples before i put the clamps on both and tug the chain lightly to make sure they are on good. I reach back into the box and pull out a Feather and move and run it across his hips. he twitches a little as i drag it down and across his quickly hardening member. with my other hand I pop open a squeeze bottle of Oil that starts cool but slowly warms as air hits it. 

I move the hand and gently rub the oil over his middle down to just above his hip bones before i lean down and blow air over the area. he Gasps a little. I grin before I lean over and Kiss his stomach before i dip my tongue into his belly button as I move my hand up and tug on the chain sharply.

His hips buck a little. " I like this."

I giggle before i pull back from him and strip down to nothing and straddle him and take the candle in my hand. " Remember the world My King?"

"Yes, i Remember."

I tip the candle over and let a s small stream of wax drop onto his chest. the reaction was instant, he arches his back and for the first time lightly pulls at the ropes as he moans and under my rear i can feel him growing harder. "More My King?"

"More." he growls out.

I move the candle and let some wax drip onto one of his nipples and his hips buck up. I smile as i move it lower and draw a few little patterns in the wax before i shift and Just above his rapidly hardening cock i dribble the wax and he moan loudly, hands clinched but his face showing only pleasure. After a few moments i set the candle back to the side after blowing it out and dripping the last of the was over his hips. I move to hover over him before I sink down slowly as he gasps his head turning left and right slightly.

I sit still full of him as i tug on the chain connected to his nipple clamps and his hips buck up.I rise up before i slowly start to move keeping a slow steady pace and pulling at the chair every few seconds.

I reach up and pull the Blind fold down and his eyes connect with mine. "Would you like to touch me My King?"

He growls and instantly his hands and his legs are free the ropes snapping like threads. He sits up and leans me back as he kneels and holds my hips up as he thrust hard and fast into me. I keep my grip on the chain, each thrust of his hips causing me to pull them and this urges him to go faster.

"Harder My King!" He pulls my hips harder to him before i reach down between up and circle my clit with my free hand, working myself closer and closer to my own Release. "Thor." I call out as i climax and i arch my back feeling the tingle of his lightning ripple up my spine as he follows shortly after. he pulls me to sit up on and i wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I Think i like this new Game." He says against my lips.

I grin as i lean back. " I thought you might, Maybe Next time you can do it to me."

"I will Miss you, but we will try and return as quickly as possible."

* * *


	25. tuttugu ok fjórir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, a Pandemic, quarantine and now people taking over peaceful protests to start riots and the Fucking Police, not all but really even one Bad cop is too much, Gasing people and shooting people. Like really, why didn't they gass the protesters that had FUCKING GUNS who where mad about the shut down, FOR OUR OWN SAFETY. Oh right they where white. 
> 
> Sorry, just needed to rant but hey if you are still here here is a new chapter.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Three weeks later, tony was at least getting better. Tyr stuck with him most days, sat in his bed and they ate Jello and watch My Little Pony. Pepper I suspected was in the family way but i couldn't put my finger on exactly how i knew. Maybe some of Thor's Mojo rubbed off on me.

They returned three nights later, Thor looked Angry and Sad all at the same time. Darcy sticks close to Loki who had stayed and was looking for the last of the Asgardians. Darcy and i had worked out a deal with Norway so that they had a place they could stay. I walk over to Thor and pull him into a hug and he holds me tight to him.

"I take it things did not go well?" I ask him.

"He had already destroyed the stones. we no longer can fix this." Steve answers from the side his hands clinched.

I sigh. " well then its time for a little good news." i say as i pull back and take his face in my hands looking up into his brown and blue eyes. " Loki thinks he has found the Asgardian Ship, Darcy and i have also got a place for them and us to live when we get them."

He leans down and kisses me. " My Love, this is good news."

"Yes, So soon we will be off to Norway." I tell him and though I see he is happy I can still see that he feel guilty. I lean forward and kiss his lips. " I know thisbis not something you and anyone wants to hear but all is as it was ment to be, The Norns are Not finished with us yet."

"If you say it then it must be so." He mumbles softly.

I smile and pull him."come , Tyr is looking after Tony and I need to feel you inside me My King."

His face lights up in a smile as he lifts me Bridal style." When the remainder of my people are brought we will have a traditional Asgardian wedding."

I smile are I wrap my arms around his neck." And they can meet their Prince."

* * *

He practically flies to our room and as soon as the door is shut hebsers me down and starts to pull my clothes off. As soon as I stand before him bare, his name in runes that he loves to touch, I start to pull away his armor and clothes.

As each patch of skin is reviled to me I kiss it until he too is bare. I kiss my way up his thigh, pausing at his hip to nibble at the skin and kiss all around his pelvis. As I move up his stomach i stroke him slow but firm.

In seconds pulls me to stand up and turns walking us to the couch. I grab the back as I lean over and spread my legs pressing my ass against his hard cock. 

He growls as he holds my hips." I will never have enough of the feeling of you. " he says before he drops to his knees and turns me to face him before he lifts one leg and rests it over his shoulder and pulls my wet heat to his mouth.

I moan throwing my head back as his tounge circles my clit and he slides two fingers inside up to the knuckles and scissors them. "My King"

He hums and the vibrations puls the small shock he emits over my clit all come together for my first orgasm. 

He pulls his mouth away but starts to pump his fingers in earnest. "You taste sweeter then anything I have ever tasted, it's very addicting my sweet one."

I moan out."please My King, please i need you inside me."

He leans back, setting my leg down and pulls his fingers, now soaked with my juices and sucks them into his mouth." I want you to pray to me." He says before in one fluid movement he stands, turns me back around and bends me over the couch and presses inside me. 

I gaps "Thor, mightiest of all the gods, give me your strength as the world falls into chaos. Oh Thor lord of Lightning and Thunder, most worthy of my love, protect and watch over those among us who do not have the strength to do so themselves. " I say as his hips snap forward and he leans down kissing between my shoulder blades. "My Love ,My protector, Ride with me into any Battle and fight by my side."

His grip on my hips tightens as he pulls me back to meet his thrusts, I knew I would have finger shaped bruises but I didn't care. "My love, i would follow you into the very heart of darkness."

"My entire being is your's, heart, soul and body. I will follow you anywhere." I say as i widen myblegs further and lean further over the couch.

His thirst become more and more erratic and soon thebonky sound in the whole room was moand and the slap flesh on flesh. With a final thrust I feel the ripple of his lightning all over my body and I cry out his name as I cum around him and I feel his hit seed inside me. 

Gasping for air but not even bothered by the need to gasps impish my self up and lean against his chest. "I love you Thor, and I will spend wha remains of my mortal life with you."

He kisses my neck."once we are wed you will share my life force.That means as long as I draw Breathe you will not age or Die a natural death. Tyr already has the life span of an Asgardian. "

I smile." Well then, I hope Loki falls for Darcy as hard as I did you. "

* * *

Half an hour later I was pulling him by the hand to where Loki sat at a computer with Darcy between his legs. I smile and lean down and kiss his lips.

"Let's show Thor that you have found." I say, ignoreing the glare from Steve across the room.

We spend the next hour working on getting the survivors on course to the place in Norway that was set up for them, it was an old Fishing town that was abandoned due to the modern fishing industry. It had houses and eniughbroom to expand, Tony had already sent people to make sure it had power and internet signal. 

"Now we can head there ourselves and make sure everything is ready for when they arrive." Darcy says as sheboulls Loki's arms around her middle.

"Yes and set up for a wedding." I tell her with a grin.

She blinks but then smiles wide."oh wow. Congratulations!"

"Mother would have loved you." Loki says with a small smile.

"I still feel her blessings when I pray to her so I know she is looking on from Valhalla. Now I have to go see my brother." I say before kissing Thor on the lips.

I find Tony with Tyr in his lap as they watch my little pony. I smile as I walk over and sit on the chair.

"We have everything ready to go, thank you for setting this up for us even in your sick bed." Ibtell him.

"I'm retiring my suit, Pep is prego and i dont think i can keep going after all this." He says mater of factly. 

"Thor feels the same,though he won't say it to anyone but me but he is tired. He lost his whole planet and now he feels when the world needed him most he failed them too." I say softly. 

"Yeah I know that feeling. Do you know how glad I am that you, Darcy, Tyr and pep are still here? As we where drifting in space all I could think about was I was never gonna see any of you again." He says in a uncharacteristic way.

"Well now you will have all the time you need to spend with you family. We will visit when we can and you have to give me away at my wedding. "

"My old man really messed up when he didn't get to know you." 

"Yeah well Fuck him, I'm sure he would have been a disappointment. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for now. Stay safe out there!

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know if you like it. Comment and Kudo. Constructive criticism welcome but you know, don't be a dick about it. This is how I make myself happy.


End file.
